A Sors útjai 2  Naraku ellenében
by Arvael
Summary: 2 idegen jelenik meg a középkorban, akik mindenáron segíteni akarnak Kayounak; Sesshoumaruékat szétszakítja egy gonosz nagybácsi /naná, hogy youkai!/, Naraku új szövetségest talál magának. A küzdelem folytatódik az ékkőért, Kagura is készül vlmire.SesshOC
1. Utazás a múltba

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**1. rész: Utazás a múltba**_

_Előzmények: A Sors útjai c. fan fiction sorozat_

Alighogy befejezte a reggelit, csöngettek. Chisana otthagyta a mosatlant és ajtót nyitott. A bejáratnál két, túlságosan is ismerős alak várakozott. A lány meglepődött.

– Nahát, ti itt...? – de azért kitárta az ajtót és beengedte vendégeit.

– Szia, Chisana, rég találkoztunk – köszönt a lány, aki elsőként lépett be a lakásba.

– Szervusz, Miharu – ölelte át a ház úrnője. – Azért annyira nem volt rég...

– Szia – biccentett a Miharu mögött álló férfiú és beljebb lépett.

– Hello...

Miután vendégei kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek a konyhaasztalnál, Chisana belefogott a mosogatásba, úgy hallgatta meg őket. Közben azért elgondolkozott. _„Két testvér, de ki hinné róluk, hogy ennyire különböznek?"_ Miharu lételeme volt a csevegés, a bátyja, Taiki viszont sokkal többre tartotta a csendet. Míg előbbi alig bírt egy helyben nyugton maradni, addig utóbbi szerette a nyugalmat. Néha ezzel egymás idegeire tudtak menni, és Chisana nem is emlékezett, akadt-e olyan alkalom, mikor nem civakodtak.

– Tehát, minek köszönhetem a látogatásotokat? – kérdezte végül, miközben elmosta az utolsó tányért.

– Egy szívességet szeretnénk kérni tőled... – fogott bele Taiki. – Szeretnénk kölcsönkérni az ékkövet.

– Hát az meg minek nektek? – nézett pislogva két rokonára a lány.

Taiki komoly tekintettel nézett rá. Hosszú, fekete haja volt és arany színű szemei. Húgának ezzel ellentétben ezüstösen csillogott még hosszabbra növesztett haja, de szeme ugyanolyan színben ragyogott. Egyvalami volt még, amiben hasonlítottak egymásra: mindkettejüknek hosszúkás fülei voltak. Ezt a sajátosságot még ebben az alakban sem tudták eltüntetni magukról.

– Emlékszel, néhány évvel ezelőtt meséltem neked, hogy kitaláltunk valamit, amivel... hát, tudod... megmenthetjük anyát... – válaszolta Miharu.

– De hiszen ő már évekkel ezelőtt meghalt – értetlenkedett Chisana, miközben eltörölte poharát. – Édesanyátok már nem él...

– Nem emlékszel, ugye? – piszkálgatta a terítőt a lány.

– Miért, mire kéne?

– Ebben az idősíkban már nem... de egy másikban...

– Na de... honnan tudjátok, hogy pont oda kerültök, ahová akartok?

– Eljött az idő, ez biztos – magyarázta Taiki. – Utánaszámoltam.

– És az én tévedhetetlen bátyámnak mindig igaza van – tette hozzá mosolyogva Miharu, de hangján érezni lehetett némi csipkelődést.

– Tegyük fel, így van... és mihez akartok kezdeni az ékkővel? – nézett rájuk Chisana. – Fogalmatok sincs, mire kellene használnotok...

– Valahogy magunkhoz kéne csalogatnunk Kagomét – válaszolta Miharu.

A tányér, amit a kezében tartott, csöröpölve hullott a padlóra és ezernyi apró darabra tört, mint az ékkőszilánk, mikor Kagome lelőtt egy démonmadarat. De Chisana ebben a pillanatban nem zavartatta magát emiatt. Elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rokonaira.

– Az a Kagome... Higurashi? – bökte ki csodálkozva.

– Igen – biccentett Taiki.

– De már ő is több száz évvel ezelőtt meghalt...

– Jaj, neked mindig ilyen nehéz volt a felfogásod? – nézett rá szinte könyörgően Miharu.

– Mondtam én... – felelte húgának Taiki. – Túl kevés démonvér szorult belé... csak egy idősíkban tud gondolkodni...

– Hé! Szálljatok le rólam, oké? – kelt ki magából Chisana, aztán a tányérdarabkákkal mit sem törődve leült ő is az asztalhoz. – Most pedig magyarázzátok el nekem, hogy mindez hogyan lehetséges...

Az egész délelőttjük ráment, mire sikerült megértetniük a tervüket Chisanával. De nem bánták, megérte, hiszen végül megkapták az ékkövet – igaz, Chisana megfűszerezte egy kis fenyegető éllel a hangjában, miközben odaadta nekik, de hát, mint tudjuk, fő a bizalom...

Kagome Higurashi Chisana dédanyja volt és azért lehetséges, hogy még életben volt, mert miután elpusztították Narakut és már az ékkőszilánk és teljessé vált, Inuyashával szerelmük végre nyugodtan kiteljesedhetett és Kagome letelepült az ősi Japánban. Természetesen sokszor hazalátogatott, de alapvetően ott élte le életét, akárcsak utódjai.

Miharu és Taiki pedig démonvérüknek köszönhetően nem öregedtek olyan sokat az évek során, így ők nagyjából ugyanúgy huszonévesnek néztek ki, mint Chisana, habár utóbbi is idősebb volt valójában.

– Na és Kagoméra miért van szükségetek? – kérdezte még meg a lány.

– Azt hittem, ha már a nehezét megértetted, ez már logikus lesz... – csóválta meg a fejét Taiki.

– Egyszerű: azért, hogy elmondja nekünk, hogyan juthatunk vissza a középkori Japánba... – magyarázta Miharu.

– Egyszerű? Na persze... nektek is mindig a nehezebb végén kell hozzákezdenetek... – morgott Chisana.

– Miért, talán van jobb ötleted? – nézett rá szúrós szemekkel Taiki.

– Képzeld, van! – húzta fel az orrát sértődötten Chisana.

– Na... ezt tuti, hogy Inuyashától örökölte – súgta oda bátyjának Miharu.

– Hallottam ám!

– Akkor igazán megoszthatnád velünk is, mire gondoltál... – vágott vissza a lány. – Vagy talán kérvényt nyújtsunk be? Mert arra nincs időnk...

– Jól van, na... – enyhült meg Chisana. – Én is tudom, hogyan juthattok vissza, nincs szükségetek Kagoméra.

– Hogyan? – fordult vissza az ajtóból Taiki, aki időközben már megtette a félutat a kijáratig.

– Hát... Kagome az ékkőszilánkok segítségével utazott a két idősík között, a...

– Ne csigázz tovább, gyerünk, mondd ki! – parancsolt rá Miharu.

– A Csontok Kútján keresztül.

– Emlékszem rá... – nézett rá Taiki. – De honnan tudjuk, az most hol található?

– A családi szentélyben – felelte Chisana. – Elmagyarázom, merre találjátok...

– Juj... ezek már múzeumba valók... – fintorgott Miharu, miközben kihalászott egy ládából két régi, erősen foszló ruhadarabot.

– Igazad van, de ilyen cuccokban nem rohangálhatunk a középkori Japánban... – nézett végig magán a bátyja.

– Miért? Kagome is az iskola egyenruháját hordja...

– Az más – legyintett Taiki. – Talán azt szeretnéd, hogy rögtön az első percben lebukjunk?

– Nem persze, hogy nem.

– Akkor viszont mit csináljunk? – kérdezte tanácstalanul húgától.

Miharu elmosolyodott és kinyitotta a ruhásszekrényét.

– Ta-dam! – kiáltotta. Kezében az előbb kibányászott foszladozó ruhák tökéletes mása volt, de remek állapotban, mintha újak lettek volna.

– Ezek meg hogyan...? – tátogott a bátyja.

– Utólagos engedelmeddel voltam szíves néhány hete elmenni egy varrónőhöz – magyarázta Miharu. – Tudom, hogy ez volt a kedvenc ruhád... a minták alapján készített egy ugyanolyat.

Taiki odalépett húga mellé és elvette a ruhadarabot.

– Még az anyaga is ugyanolyan... nahát, Miharu – a fiú szeme felcsillant. – Köszönöm!

Miharu elmosolyodott, aztán elment a fürdőbe, hogy átöltözhessen. Mikor visszajött, már a testvére is készen volt. Nagyon furcsán érezte magát; mintha újra tinédzserek lennének. Ő, a fehér kimonójában, amin világoszöld virágok díszelegtek... és a bátyja, a feketében, amin ezüst és piros minták voltak, a derekát pedig szintén hasonló színekben pompáz sállal kötötte körbe.

– Na, már csak egyvalami hiányzik... – hajolt le a ládához Taiki és kivett belőle valami feketét.

– Ne mondd, hogy fel akarod venni! – emelte fel a hangját Miharu. – Ki van zárva!

– Sajnálom, ez hozzátartozik az öltözékemhez... ebbe nincs beleszólásod!

– Dehogynem! Én vagyok a te stylist-ed! – mondott egy átlátszó kifogást a lány, de tudta, már nem nyerheti meg ezt a csatát testvérével szemben.

– Na persze... akár tetszik, akár nem, felveszem...

A háztetőkön haladtak és igyekeztek minél gyorsabban, szinte alig látszottak, hisz nem akartak szemet szúrni senkinek sem. Hamar el is érkeztek Kagome Higurashi kisasszony lakhelyére. Kagome éppen akkor indult a szentélyhez.

– Ott van bent a kút – suttogta az ezeréves fa lombjai közt Miharu.

Kagome megállt egy pillanatra, mielőtt belépett volna a szentélybe és a fa felé fordult.

– Ezt nem hallhatta meg... – töprengett halkan Miharu.

– Az ékkő! – jutott eszébe Taikinek. – Biztosan megérezte...

– Akkor vidd el innen, gyorsan! – bökte meg bátyját a lány.

De már csak a levegőt érintette, mert ekkora Taiki már két utcányival arrébb, egy háztetőn gubbasztott. Kagome még várt egy pillanatot, zavartan összehúzta szemeit, de aztán gondolatban megvonta a vállát és belépett a szentélybe. Egy pillanat múlva Miharu kékes fényt látott kiszűrődni onnan. Ekkor intett bátyjának, hogy visszajöhet.

– Elment?

– Igen – biccentett a lány. – De szerintem még várjunk kicsit...

– Jó. Inuyasha azonnal kiszagolna minket – egyezett bele bátyja.

Egy ideig csendben ültek, aztán Miharu felvont szemöldökkel végigmérte bátyját.

– Még mindig azt mondom, szerintem le kéne szedned ezt a...

– Nem – vágta el a veszekedést Taiki.

– Tudod, ha rajtad múlna, és nem zárnának diliházba miatta, akkor te még mai is így járkálnál az utcán! – sóhajtott húga, majd vetett még egy utolsó pillantást a bátyja jobb vállán terpeszkedő fekete szőrös izére, ami – a színét leszámítva – szakasztott ugyanolyan volt, mint amilyet apjuk hordott...

Vártak még egy-két órát (hiszen elméletben ráértek), aztán elindultak. Taiki kezében vette az ékkövet és megfogta húga kezét. Együtt ugrottak be a kútba. Az kékes fénnyel felderengett és mikor feltekintettek, már nem a szentély plafonját látták, hanem az égboltot, melyet a lenyugvó nap fénye narancsvörösesre festett.

Miharu kirántotta kezét a bátyjáéból és elrugaszkodott a talajtól. Mikor földet ért, körülnézett és mélyet szippantott a levegőből. Egy másodperc múlva már bátyja is ott állt mellette.

– Már el is felejtettem, milyen jó volt itt a levegő... nem úgy, mint most... az a sok bűz, meg...

– Hagyd abba, Miharu, inkább élvezd – szólt rá Taiki. – Még rengeteg dolgunk van...

Hamarosan valóban továbbindultak.

– Egyáltalán van fogalmad, merre kéne mennünk? – kérdezte csevegő hangon Miharu.

– Hát... apa elmesélte, ekkor merrefelé jártak, de...

– Mi de?

– Azt nem tudom pontosan, hol lehetnek, csak nagyjából – bökte ki végül Taiki. – Az irányt tudom, de nekünk kell megkeresnünk őket.

– Na jól van... – kulcsolta össze a karját Miharu. – Az is több, mint a semmi...

Taiki felkapta a fejét és szimatolni kezdett. Miharu észrevette bátyja reakcióját és követte a példáját.

– Ez majdnem olyan ,mint Naraku szaga... – jegyezte meg idegesen Miharu.

– Nem... – rázta meg a fejét Taiki. – Ez nem ő lesz, hanem... Kagura.

– Vajon mi dolga lehet errefelé?

– Még messze van... de nézzünk utána – döntötte el Taiki, s futásnak indult.

– Hé, várj már meg, te rakéta! – kiáltott utána húga, de se perc alatt utolérte a fiút.

Folytatása következik...


	2. A visszatérés

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**2. rész: A visszatérés**_

Kagura végzett az előkészületekkel: elhozott egy rózsaszín lótuszvirágot onnan, ahol Saura utolsó harcát vívta Narakuval és fehér gyertyákat gyűjtött. Mindezt végre bevitte a barlangba, amire csak több napos keresgélés után bukkant rá.

Négy gyertyát helyezett el körben, az égtájak felé, és egyet középen, a lótuszvirág mellett. Éppen meggyújtotta volna az első gyertyát, mikor egy szélroham eloltotta a lángot, amit neki szánt. A barlang bejáratánál két alak állt, de vonásaik nem látszottak, mivel a fény a hátuk mögött volt.

– Kik vagytok ti és mit akartok? – egyenesedett fel gyanakvó arckifejezéssel Kagura.

– Most már tuti, hogy arra készül – jegyezte meg a nőalak, mire a mellette lévő férfi bólintott:

– Ebben az esetben... segítünk neked, Kagura.

– Honnan ismertek? – lepődött meg a szélboszorkány.

– Hű, hát az nagyon hosszú történet... – vett egy nagy levegőt a nő. – De most megkíméllek és nem untatlak vele.

– Ó, milyen kedves tőled – húzta félmosolyra a száját Kagura, azzal előrántotta legyezőjét.

– Nem ajánlom... – hallotta a férfi hangját, aki ekkora felemelte egyik kezét.

– Mégis, miben akartok nekem segíteni?

– Hát a szertartásban – válaszolta őszintén a nőalak. – Vagy nem Saurát akarod visszahozni?

– Honnan tudtok ti erről? – esett le Kagura álla.

– Ugyanonnan, ahonnan ismerünk – válaszolta tömören a férfi, azzal beljebb lépett. Társa is követte. Beálltak a döbbent szélboszorkány mellé a körbe.

– Azt hiszem, ez kicsi lesz négyünknek – jelentette ki Miharu.

– Négyünknek? Nem tudsz számolni, csak hárman vagyunk! – szólt rá fivére.

– Még igen... – jegyezte meg a lány, azzal arrébb tolta a gyertyákat. – Kész van, kezdhetjük.

Kagura még mindig mozdulatlanul állt.

– De ti... kik vagytok ti?

– Nem fontos; az a lényeg, hogy mi is ugyanúgy szeretnénk, ha Saura visszatérne az élők közé – felelte Taiki.

Kagura még egy percig gyanakodva méregette őket, de aztán nekiállt meggyújtani a gyertyákat, sorban, egymás után, keleten kezdve. Végül, mikor a körvonalon minden gyertya égett, a középen lévőhöz fordult.

– Gyertek mögém – utasította a két fiatalt, akik szót fogadtak, azzal Kagura meggyújtotta az utolsó gyertyát is.

Letérdeltek a lótuszvirágos gyertya mellé és vártak.

– Most mi lesz? – suttogta Miharu. – Utálok várakozni...

– Jaj, fogd már be!

– Hé! Ne beszélj így velem, te... – ekkor viszont hatalmas szélroham söpört végig a barlangon, ezúttal azonban a gyertyák nem aludtak el.

Kagura elmosolyodott. Eddig minden a terv szerint haladt... egy pillanat múlva pedig megjelent a lótuszvirág fölött egy halványan derengő nőalak. Olyan volt, mint egy kísértet. A ruhája földig érő volt és hófehér, a haja szintén, de az csak a derekáig ért. Kezében egy fehér kancsót tartott. Éjfekete szemeivel a hármasra nézett.

– Miért zavartok, szellemlények?

Kagura leküzdötte minden ellenérzését és a nő szemébe nézett.

– Azért idéztelek meg, hogy segíts nekünk visszahozni valakit a halálból...

– Én vagyok a Lelkek Úrnője – válaszolta a nő. – A lelkét visszahozhatom, de test nélkül mit sem ér...

– Ez a virág – mutatott a lótuszra a szélboszorkány – az ő testéből maradt.

A kísérteties nő szeme megvillant.

– Csak nem a Természet Úrnőjét akarjátok visszahozni?

– De, igen – bólintott mélyen Kagura. – Sokkal tartozom neki... miattunk áldozta fel magát.

– Tudom jól, mi történt vele – szólalt meg a fehérruhás nő, s szemébe harag és fájdalom csillant fel. – Mivel róla van szó és itt van ez is – vette kezébe a lótuszvirágot – megteszem, amit kérsz.

– Köszönöm neked – hajtott fejet Kagura.

– Tudod, neked mit kell tenned – nyújtotta a szélboszorkány felé a lótuszt.

– Igen – Kagura megsebezte egyik ujját a körmeivel, így ráhullott egy csepp a véréből.

A Lelkek Úrnője visszavette a lótuszvirágot, aztán feldobta a magasba. Belenyúlt hófehér kancsójába és óvatosan kivett belőle valami fehér fényt... egy lelket, amit azután a virág után dobott.

Nappali világosság árasztotta el az eddig sötétségbe burkolózó barlangot; olyannyira, hogy mindenki önkéntelenül is behunyta a szemét, a fájdalmas fény elől védve azt. Mikor elült a fényesség, a Lelkek Úrnőjét már nem látták, helyette viszont ott feküdt Kagura előtt Saura. Pontosan úgy nézett ki, mielőtt meghalt és átváltozott volna. Mindenki feszült csendben figyelte a nőt, aztán...

Saura lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Az első dolog, amit meglátott, a barlang mennyezete volt. Még szaggatottan vette a levegőt, de hamarosan egyenletessé vált a légzése. Ekkor oldalra fordította a fejét. Látta a gyertyák lángjait és a fénykörön belül...

– Kagura? – kérdezte rekedten.

– Igen, én vagyok az – lépett közelebb hozzá a szélboszorkány.

– Mi történt? – nézett rá összezavarodva. – Hogy lehetek itt? Hiszen én... én... meghaltam.

– Így van – biccentett Kagura. – De létezett egy szertartás, aminek a segítségével visszahoztalak.

Hátulról egy halk köhintés hallatszott.

– Jól van, akkor visszahoztunk – forgatta meg a szemeit Kagura, azzal hátrafordult. – Na nem mintha nagy segítség lettetek volna...

– Erkölcsi támogatást nyújtottunk – felelte Miharu.

– Hogyne...

– Egyedül egyébként sem tudtad volna megidézni a Lelkek Úrnőjét – tette hozzá csevegő hangon Taiki. – Ahhoz túl gyenge vagy...

– Mit merészelsz? – haragudott meg Kagura és felemelte a legyezőjét.

– Hagyd! – tápászkodott fel Saura. – Csak fel akar idegesíteni... tudja, hogy egyedül még senkinek sem sikerült megidéznie azt a lényt.

Kagura továbbra is dühösen tekintgetett a testvérpárra, elsősorban a fiúra, de Saura kérése visszafogta magát.

– Köszönöm mindenkinek... – nézett végig a társaságon Saura, végül a két fiatalon állapodott meg a tekintete. – De nem tudom, kik vagytok és miért segítettetek.

– Ez hosszú történet – felelte neki is Miharu.

– Nekem se akarták elárulni... – morogta oda Kagura.

– Azért a neveteket igazán elmondhatnátok...

– Taiki vagyok, ő pedig itt a húgom, Miharu.

– Kagome, olyan furcsán viselkedtél tegnap... – jegyezte meg aggódva Inuyasha. – Meg ma is... mi van veled?

– Semmi csak... – Kagomr mély levegőt vett. – Olyan érzésem van, mintha végig a közelünkbe lenne egy hatalmas darab a Szent Ékkőből.

– Én is érzem, mióta visszajöttél... De az Naraku birtokában van, nem? – kérdezett közbe Kazaru.

– De, igen... – felelte tétovázva a lány.

– Inuyasha, érzed a közelben Naraku szagát? – kérdezte a hátuk mögül Miroku.

– Nem... sőt, semmilyen mérgező kigőzölgést se látni... tudjátok, olyanra gondolok, amit múltkor láttunk.

– Hm... érdekes – burkolózott gondolataiba Miroku.

– Azt érzitek, merre van? – kérdezte Kuroda.

– Én sajnálom, nem – rázta meg a fejét kedvese. – Olyan, mintha körülöttünk mindenhol lenne...

– Igen, nehéz meghatározni az irányt – fűzte hozzá Kagome. – Olyan... furcsa ez az egész.

Jobb ötletük nem lévén, végül tanácstalanul folytatták tovább útjukat arrafelé, amerre elindultak...

– Te is érzed, amit én? – nézett húgára Taiki.

– Igen – felelte izgatottan a lány. – Megtaláltuk őket!

Még gyorsabbra vették a tempót, aztán tisztes távolságban a társaságtól, megálltak. Egy napja váltak el Kaguráéktól, nem sokkal azután, hogy Saura visszatért az életbe. Nem tudták, pontosan, mi lehet a két nő szándéka, de abban biztosak voltak, hogy Naraku ellenébe indultak.

Nekik viszont most a családjukra kellett koncentrálniuk... az édesanyjukra. Mert a méreg, amire átmenetileg immunis lett, az fog végezni vele, ha nem gyógyítják meg. Egy kislány szaladt keresztül az előttük elterülő tisztáson.

– Ó, de rég láttam! – suttogta elérzékenyülve Miharu.

Taiki elmosolyodott. Húga mindig ilyen volt, mióta csak ismerte. De pont ezt szerette benne: hogy néha úgy tud viselkedni, mint egy halandó, pedig nem is az. Tovább nézték a jelenetet, de egy kicsit arrébb kellett menniük, ha látni akartak valamit, mert a bokor, ami mögött elrejtőztek, takarta előlük a kilátást.

A kislány belecsimpaszkodott egy nő nyakába, aztán pedig egy kis csokor virágot adott neki.

– Ezt neked szedtem! – újságolta boldogan.

– Nagyon szép... köszönöm – mosolygott kedvesen a nő.

– Ő... az ott... anya? – kérdezte bátyjától Miharu, egyre csak a nőt nézve.

– Igen, ő az – Taiki tudta, hogy húga nem emlékszik rá, hiszen alig lehetett több két évesnél, mikor meghalt az anyjuk. – Apa is a közelben van, érzem...

– Ja igen, mesélted, hogy ebben az időszakban vigyázott anyára nagyon... mi a baj, Taiki?

– Érzem, hogy itt van valahol, de nem látom... ez zavar... bárhol lehet.

Megfordult a szél, s nemsokára halk lépteket hallottak a hátuk mögül. Miharu, aki eddig elvarázsolva nézte édesanyját, ijedten fordult meg, s Taiki sem volt éppenséggel nyugodt, mikor az érkező felé tekintett. Egy pillanat alatt váltott át mindkettejük arcszíne olyan hófehérre, mint Miharu kimonója.

– Megtudhatnám... hogy mit kerestek itt? – ropogtatta meg fenyegetően a kezét Sesshoumaru.

Miharu nagyot nyelt és óvatosan felállt bátyja mellé, aki eddigre már talpon volt és magára öltötte jól ismert „pókerarcát", ami semmilyen érzelmet vagy gondolatot nem fejez ki. Ismét olyan nyugodtnak tűnt, mint általában.

– Rendben van, ti akartátok... – lendítette meg kezét Sesshoumaru, ami ekkor fényesen felizzott.

Energiaostorával kíméletlenül csapott le a testvérpárra. Ám Taiki sem volt rest, egy ugyanolyan jelenséggel állította meg a támadást. Sőt, Miharu azonnal felvont köréjük egy ezüstös védőpajzsot. Sesshoumaru és a két testvér farkasszemet nézve álltak egymással szemben, fittyet hányva arra a néhány szerencsétlen fára, amelyet elért a csapás és most sorra dőltek ki körülöttük.

– Hmm... érdekes – jegyezte meg Sesshoumaru és eltűntette ostorát, mire Taiki is ugyanígy tett. Aztán a démon szemei vörösen felizzottak.

– Ajaj... tűnjünk innen! – húzta meg bátyja karját Miharu, azzal eltűntette a védőpajzsot. – Ez már semmit sem ér.

Sesshoumaru vérfagyasztóan elmosolyodott.

– Egyetértek – mondta gyorsan Taiki, s azonnal megfordultak, de ekkor beleütköztek valakibe.

– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Kayou, kezében az ezüstösen izzó bottal.

– Ööö... – Miharuból csak ennyire futotta, de bátyja azonnal átkarolta és felugrott vele, hogy aztán jóval a nő mögött érjenek földet, még nagyobb távolságban Sesshoumarutól.

– Köszi... de, ahogy elnézem, mégse volt olyan jó ötlet ez a mentőakció... – jegyezte meg Miharu.

– Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Inkább valami terv kellett volna – nézett rá Taiki. – De most futás!

Rohanni kezdtek, de mindvégig érezték maguk mögött Sesshoumaru közeledtét.

– Te maradj itt és vigyázz Rinre – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Sesshoumaru, de egy kicsit már lenyugodott, így a szeme színe visszaváltozott normálisra. – Én pedig elkapom őket! – azzal elrugaszkodott a földről és hamarosan utol is érte a menekülő testvérpárost.

Újra lecsapott energiaostorával.

– Vigyáááz! – kiáltotta Miharu, mire bátyja is hátratekintett.

Kölcsönösen lökték el egymást a csapás útjából, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy több métert repültek két különböző irányba. Sesshoumaru félúton köztük ért földet, tekintetét a két testvér között járatva. _„Ismerős a szaguk, pedig még biztos nem találkoztam velük... arra emlékeznék."_ töprengett.

Taikinak sikerült a talpára érkeznie, de így is féltérdre esett. Miharu azonban nem volt ilyen szerencsés. Ő a hátára zuhant és most azt masszírozgatva tápászkodott fel, miközben mérges szemeket eresztett bátyjára.

– Muszáj volt ezt csinálnod? – kiáltott keresztül Sesshoumarun.

– Te is ellöktél, vagy nem? – vágott vissza Taiki, aki épp ekkor állt fel.

– De te nem estél el! Minek kellett úgy meglöknöd?

– Inkább te vagy gyenge...

– Sajnálom, nem lehet mindenki olyan tökéletes, mint te! – kiabált vissza gúnyosan Miharu.

– Hát igen... – ez a megjegyzés mosolyt csalt Taiki arcára.

Miharu sértődötten nézett rá, aztán Sesshoumarura emelte a tekintetét, miközben bátyjára mutatott:

– Szólj rá, mindig ezt csinálja!

Sesshoumaru értetlenül nézett a lányra:

– Hogy mit akarsz...?

– Ó... – hátrált egy lépést Miharu. – Elfelejtettem...

– Miért kell neked mindig annyi beszélned? – sóhajtott a bátyja, miközben ránézett. – Mit nem adnék, ha végre egyszer csöndbe maradnál...!

– Ne sértegess! Hallod?

– Hű, most megijedtem...

Miharu arca csak úgy lángolt tehetetlen dühében. Köztük ott állt Sesshoumaru, de ha a démon nem is lett volna ott, a bátyját akkor se tudná megleckéztetni, hiszen akárhányszor próbálta meg, mindig ő járt pórul. Csak az apjuk tudta megtépázni Taiki büszkeségét, de Miharu erre most nem számíthatott. Vagy talán mégis...?

Sesshoumaru meglepve figyelte őket és nem kellett túl sok logika ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, testvérekkel van dolga. Azonban, még mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, egy kiáltást hozott feléjük a szél.

– Kayou! – fordult visszafelé idegesen Sesshoumaru. – És Rin...

– No meg Jyaken – jegyezte meg Miharu, mire mindenki ránézett. – Gondoltam, megemlítem...

Aztán abba az irányba néztek ismét, ahonnan a kiáltás jött. Miharu a bátyjára tekintett, aki bólintott, mintha egy ki nem mondott kérdésre válaszolna. Egyszerre rugaszkodtak el a földtől és indultak el a nő irányába. Sesshoumaru azonnal észbekapott és utánuk sietett.

Folytatása következik...


	3. Felismerés

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**3. rész: Felismerés**_

Rin rémülten kiáltott fel, mikor meglátta a hatalmas szörnyeteget. Kayou még éppen időben nyalábolta fel a kislányt és ugrott el vele a démon útjából. Aztán nyúlt a nyaklánca felé, hogy levegye és átváltoztassa, de megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy az már nincs a nyakában. Odapillantott, ahol még az előbb volt Rinnel; a nyakék ott feküdt a dús fűben. Így viszont csak menekülni tud, semmilyen kárt nem okozhat a szörnyben.

Körbenézett és meglátta Jyakent, aki épp megérkezett az erdőben tett útjáról, de Kayou felé kiáltott:

– Ne gyere ki! Maradj ott!

Jyaken megtorpant a hangjára és ekkor meglátta a feléjük tornyosuló hatalmas szörnyeteget is. Kayou felkapta Rint és a kislánnyal a karjában rohanni kezdett az erdő felé; hiszen a démonnak némi akadályt jelentene a sok fa, és ez kicsit lelassíthatná. Arra esélye sem volt, hogy visszamenjen a fegyveréért.

– Nem fog tudni odaérni... – mondta Taiki.

– Azt nem hagyom! – kiáltotta Miharu, s azzal nyitott tenyerével Kayoura és Rinre mutatott.

Sesshoumaru épp ekkor ért oda és meglepve tapasztalta, hogy a nő és a kislány körül ezüstös védőpajzs emelkedik. Látta, hogy ezt a mellette álló lány irányítja, és nem gondolkozott tovább, hanem nekifutásból a szörnyre támadt.

Taiki követte a példáját. Előhúzta apjától kapott kardját, melynek pengéje azonnal kéken fellángolt. Mintha eleven tűz is erősítette volna. Azzal rátámadt a démonra. Sesshoumaru is hasonlóképp cselekedett; ő a Toukijint vette elő. Ketten egyszerre támadtak a szörnyre, miközben Miharu fenntartotta a védőpajzsot Kayou és a kislány körül, akik épp ekkor érték el az erdő szélét.

A szörnyeteg annyira meglepődött a nem várt kettős támadáson, hogy még megijedni is elfelejtett, mikor a két férfi lecsapott rá. Egyszerű győzelem volt számukra, hiszen a démon még védekezni sem tudott, olyan gyorsak voltak. A szörny élettelen teste dübörögve esett a talajra, a közelben álló néhány fát sem kímélve.

Amik alatt történetesen Kayou, Rin és Jyaken álltak. Miharu még erősebben összpontosított és megerősítette a pajzsot. Kayouék ijedten guggoltak le, mikor a fa feléjük dőlt. De a védőburok, melyet Miharu alkotott, kitartott. Aztán a lány türelmetlenül pillantott bátyjára és Sesshoumarura:

– Gyorsan! Már nem bírom sokáig tartani!

Taiki és Sesshoumaru azonnal elrugaszkodtak a földtől és egy ugrással mellettük termettek. Utóbbi Kayout kapta fel, Rinnel együtt, így Taiki Jyakennel menekült onnan. Alighogy elugrottak a veszélyes helyről, a védőpajzs összeomlott és a fák mindent összezúztak, ami alájuk került.

Miharu kapkodta a levegőt, de próbált mélyeket lélegezni, hogy megnyugtassa szervezetét. Még akkor is négykézlábra ereszkedve állt, mikor a többiek odaértek mellé. Bátyja lehajolt hozzá:

– Jól vagy?

– Hú... igen... – felelte szaggatottan Miharu. – Csak egy perc...

Valóban, hamarosan egyenletessé vált a légzése, ekkor Taiki felsegítette.

– Nem tudom, miért tetted, de... köszönöm – mondta neki Kayou, aki időközben megkereste a nyakláncát, így az ismét a nyakában ékeskedett.

Rin félig mögé bújt, úgy nézte a két fiatalt, Sesshoumaru közvetlenül mögöttük állt, Jyaken pedig a közelükben maradt, de tisztes távolságra az ismeretlenektől.

– Ugyan, nem tesz semmit – legyintett mosolyogva a lány. – Csak kicsit már kijöttem a gyakorlatból...

– Bizony... – bólogatott a bátyja.

– Fogd be! – bökte oldalba Miharu.

Taiki nem szólt semmit, csak elmosolyodott húgán. Nem tehetett róla, de imádott csipkelődni vele.

– Most már elárulhatnátok, kik vagytok – jegyezte meg hidegen Sesshoumaru.

– Khm... hát... öhm... – Miharu ezúttal se vitte túlzásba a válaszolást. Lesütötte szemeit. – Mi... izé...

– Beszélj értelmesen, különben megbánod és hidd el – mosolyodott el ördögien Sesshoumaru. –, nem fog érdekelni, az előbb mit tettél...

– Jól van – állt a húga elé védelmezően Taiki.

Ismét ugyanolyan nyugodt volt, mint általában. Arcáról semmit sem lehetett kiolvasni, ahogy szemeiből sem.

– Mi azért jöttünk, mert... – a fiú elhallgatott. Kereste a megfelelő szavakat. – meg akarjuk gyógyítani Kayout.

– Tessék? Hogy engem? – nézett rájuk csodálkozva a nő. – De hát... nem is vagyok beteg!

– Ha jól tudom – kezdett bele Taiki. –, akkor Naraku pár héttel ezelőtt megmérgezett, de te túlélted. Így van?

Kayou biccentett. Fogalma sem volt róla, honnan tudhat róla a fiú, de valami belső hang azt súgta neki, megbízhat benne. Persze ebben azért nem ártana megbizonyosodni...

– De ezt csak a benned növekvő gyermeknek köszönheted – magyarázta Taiki. – Ez a méreg pedig... nagyon lassan öl, és ha mi most a húgommal nem gyógyítunk meg téged, akkor néhány éven belül... – nem fejezte be, elcsuklott a hangja. Kizökkent megszokott, nyugodt állapotából.

Kayou arca elfehéredett. Még mindig nem tudta, hihet-e nekik és megbízhat-e bennük.

– Miért higgyem el, amit mondtok?

– Valóban elég gyanúsan viselkedtetek... – jegyezte meg Sesshoumaru is.

– Szerintetek az nem elég bizonyíték, hogy segítettünk nektek a szörny ellen? – kérdezett vissza Miharu; végre megjött a hangja. A szemei viszont villámokat szórtak: sértésnek vette, hogy nem bíznak benne.

– Hát, tulajdonképpen...

– Fogd be, Jyaken!

– Igenis, nagyuram – húzta összébb magát a kis démon.

Sesshoumaru összeszűkített szemekkel nézett a két fiatalra. Egyre inkább úgy érezte, ismeri őket, de fogalma sem volt, honnan. Ahogy arra sem tudott biztos választ, hogy megbízhatnak-e bennük... hiszen az lerí róluk, hogy szellemvér csörgedezik az ereikben, ilyesformán vigyázni kell velük.

A csendet végül Kayou törte meg:

– Mégis... hogyan gondoltátok, hogy meggyógyítotok? – a kíváncsiság felülkerekedett rajta.

Miharu és Taiki egymásra néztek, aztán a fiú szólalt meg:

– Ha ketten együtt összefogunk, akkor meg tudunk gyógyítani... ez az egyik képességünk – magyarázta.

– Érdekes... – gondolkozott el Kayou.

Rin összeszedte a bátorságát és előbújt a nő háta mögül, aztán egy kicsit közelebb merészkedett a két fiatalhoz. Taiki észrevette, azonban tekintetével Sesshoumarut és Kayout fürkészte; Miharu viszont a kislányt figyelte.

Rin odalopózott Taiki mellé és megcsodálta azt a fekete prémet, ami a vállán pihent. Miharu próbálta visszafogni magát, de egy halk kuncogás önkéntelenül is előtört belőle. Bátyja értetlenül nézett rá:

– Neked meg mi bajod?

Miharu nem tudott beszélni a nevetéstől, csak Rinre mutatott, aki épp piszkálgatni kezdte a prémet. Taiki nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most dührohamot kapjon vagy nevessen. Ezért inkább megrándította a vállát, így a prém kicsúszott a kislány kezei közül. Aztán nyugalmat erőltetve magára ránézett:

– Hagyd békén, Rin.

A kislány megszeppenve pislogott rá, miközben a háttérben még mindig hallatszott Miharu elfojtott kuncogása, aztán Rin hátralépett, Kayouhoz. A nő átölelte, majd ismét a testvérpárhoz fordult:

– Már csak azt nem tudom, honnan ismertek minket és miért akartok engem meggyógyítani az állítólagos betegségemből.

– Nézd, any... – kezdte Taiki, de a szó közepén torkára forrott a beszéd. – Hoppá...

– És még én beszélek annyit, mi? – nézett rá haragosan Miharu, azzal fejbe kólintotta a bátyját.

– Au, Miharu, állj már le! – szólt rá a fiú.

Most már nem volt visszaút. Az előbb Miharu szólta el magát majdnem, most pedig Taiki. Megadóan sóhajtottak és már tudták, mi lesz a következő kérdés:

– Mit akartál mondani az előbb? – bujkált némi fenyegető türelmetlenség Sesshoumaru hangjában.

Taiki belenézett a szellem szemébe.

– Azért akarunk segíteni, mert ti... – itt Kayoura fordította tekintetét és vett egy mély levegőt – a mi szüleink vagytok.

– Igen, így igaz – tette hozzá Miharu. – A jövőből érkeztünk.

Egy pillanatig még mindketten kíváncsian figyelték a döbbent arcokat, aztán lesütötték a szemüket, mint amikor gyerekkorában az embert csínytevésen kapják. Bár csak egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig tartott, a testvérpárnak óráknak tűnt.

Sesshoumaru meg sem próbálta leplezni döbbenetét: a két fiatal hangjában cseppnyi hazugságot sem vélt felfedezni; ráadásul ez azt is megmagyarázná, miért volt olyan ismerős a szaguk. De még mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, Kayou megmozdult mellette: elengedte Rint és odalépett a testvérpárhoz.

Várt egy röpke pillanatot, aztán mosolyogva átölelte őket. Belső ösztönei vezették. Úgy érezte, mintha hiányoztak volna neki, pedig csak most látta őket először. Miharu és Taiki pedig hagyták magukat és aztán ők is átkarolták édesanyjukat.

Aztán fél pillanat múlva fehér derengés vette körül mindhármukat... a jelenség nem tartott sokáig, hamar eltűnt; ekkor a testvérpár kibontakozott Kayou öleléséből. Miharu szipogott, akárcsak édesanyja, de Taiki nem mutatta semmi jelét, hogy elérzékenyült volna, legfeljebb, ha azt leszámítjuk, hogy nagyokat nyelt.

De mindhárman mosolyogtak.

– Öhm... már meggyógyítottunk, az előbb – magyarázta még mindig szipogva Miharu.

– Igen... – tette hozzá rekedten bátyja.

– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el Kayou, de aztán hirtelen elkomorult az arca. – De ugye nem akartok még elmenni? Nagyon jó lenne kicsit elbeszélgetni veletek...

A két testvér egymásra nézett, aztán elmosolyodtak és visszanéztek szüleikre.

– Azt hiszem, ezt még meg tudjuk oldani – felelte Miharu.

– Nem sietünk vissza – tette hozzá Taiki.

A kis csapat lepihent, de Kagome nem bírt nyugton maradni, ezért elindult sétálni az erdőbe, ami mellett letáboroztak. Inuyasha úgy döntött, vele tart; egyrészt mert neki is kilométerhiánya volt, másrészt pedig, mert nem akarta, hogy a lány egyedül kóboroljon a rengetegben. Egy ideig némán haladtak egymás mellett, végül Kagome szólalt meg:

– Inuyasha... gondolkodtál már azon, mihez kezdesz, ha legyőzzük Narakut és megtaláljuk a hiányzó ékkőszilánkokat?

Inuyasha elgondolkozva sétált mellette.

– Még nem tudom... de pontosan mire gondolsz?

– Egyszer azt mondtad, azért kell neked az ékkő, hogy teljesen szellemé változz – felelte távolba révedő tekintettel Kagome. – Hogy azért keresed a szilánkokat...

Inuyasha meglepődött a válaszon, de azért felelt:

– Tudod, miután eltört a Tessaiga és én átváltoztam... többször is... – elhallgatott, végül mégis kibökte, ami már régóta nyomta a lelkét, miközben beletekintett Kagome gyönyörű barna szemeibe. – Én nem azt akartam... nem _olyan_ akartam lenni, mint amivé változtam. És olyankor... én nem akarom, hogy bajod essen, Kagome!

– Jaj, Inuyasha... – mondta elérzékenyülve a lány. – Rám számíthatsz, én mindig melletted leszek... – azzal átölelte őt.

– Kagome... – sóhajtott Inuyasha, miközben átkarolta őt. – Nem tudom, akarok-e teljesen szellem lenni még ezek után...

A közelből csengő kacaj hangzott fel, de olyan rideg és örömfosztott volt, hogy mindkettejük hátán végigfutott a hideg. Kibontakoztak egymás öleléséből, aztán Inuyasha beleszimatolt a levegőbe.

– Kikyou... – mondta csodálkozva.

Valóban, a papnő lépett ki az egyik szomszédos fa mögül és gúnyosan mosolyogva állt meg előttük néhány lépésnyire. Kagome egy kicsit távolabb húzódott tőlük. De nem tudott elmenni; egy belső erő arra késztette, hogy maradjon.

– Milyen különös... nekem megígérted, hogy az ékkő segítségével emberré változol, nem pedig szellemmé... – mondta Kikyou, Inuyasha arcát fürkészve.

– Komolyan gondoltam...

– Valóban? – kérdezte enyhe iróniával a hangjában a miko. – Mégis másképp döntöttél...

– Kikyou, még mindig nem bírod felfogni, hogy nem Inuyasha árult el téged, hanem Naraku játszott ki titeket egymás ellen? – emelte fel a hangját Kagome. Tudta, ezzel a saját helyzetét csak rontja, Kikyouval szemben, Inuyasha szemében, de számára az volt a legfontosabb, hogy a félszellem biztonságban legyen...

– Narakuval is végzek... – villantak meg a papnő szemei. – De veled, Inuyasha, még elszámolnivalóm van...

– Kikyou...

„_Jaj ne!"_ gondolta kétségbeesetten Kagome. _„Megint __**úgy**__ néz rá! Én ezt nem bírom tovább!"_ rázta meg a fejét, s könnyeivel küszködve elrohant onnan, minél messzebbre, hogy ne is vegyen tudomást arról, mi történhet az elkövetkező pillanatokban.

Azonban a könnyfüggönytől elvakulva és a szomorúságtól figyelmetlenné válva egyenesen belerohant valakibe. Megijedve hátrált egy lépést és döbbenten ismerte fel az alakot, aki kirajzolódott előtte:

– Saura...!

– Igen, én vagyok – mosolygott rá bátorítóan nő és közelebb lépett.

Kagome hátrált egy lépést, mire Saura megállt.

– De... hogy lehet ez? – értetlenkedett a lány. – Hiszen mind láttuk, amikor... amikor...

– Amikor meghalt – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe egy harmadik személy.

– Kagura? Te meg mit keresel itt?

– Ő hozott vissza az életbe, két fura testvér segítségével... – magyarázta Saura. – Ne aggódj, valóban élek és én vagyok az – lépett közelebb a lányhoz.

– De-de...

– Inkább azt meséld el, miért vagy ilyen szomorú? Ki bántott meg? – kérdezte tőle a nő.

Kagome szíve elszorult, mikor eszébe jutott, mi elől menekült idáig. Újra felvillant lelki szemei előtt Inuyasha és Kikyou képe és az, ahogy a fiú átöleli a papnőt és... Kagome megrázta a fejét. Ki akarta verni belőle ezt a régi és fájdalmas emléket... _„De miért van az, hogy mikor már épp sikerülne, akkor felbukkan Kikyou és mindent elront? Minek újra eszembe juttatnia ezt az egészet?"_ sóhajtott keserűen Kagome. _„Inuyasha még mindig őt szereti..."_

– Kagome, mi a baj? – ismételte meg kérdését Saura.

– Inuyasha... – nézett rá könnyes szemekkel Kagome, azzal a nő nyakába borult és keserves sírásra fakadt.

Kitört belőle minden, ami elmúlt hónapok alatt gyülemlett benne és amit igyekezett elnyomni; de nem bírta már tovább ezt a nyomást...

– Jól van... – suttogta Saura és vigasztalóan átölelte Kagomét. – Meséld el nekem, mi történt...

Folytatása következik...


	4. Egy új szerelem kezdete

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**4. rész: Egy új szerelem kezdete**_

– Kikyou... – mondta Inuyasha.

Érzékelte, hogy Kagome elfutott, miután kimondta ezt, de egyelőre nem törődött vele.

– Mondd csak, Inuyasha... – kezdte a papnő – ha azt mondanám, létezik egy olyan hely, ahol örökké együtt lehetünk, eljönnél velem oda?

– Igen – vágta rá gondolkozás nélkül a fiú. – Bárhová követnélek...

– Bárhová?

A félszellem bólintott, mire Kikyou elmosolyodott.

– Már csak egyvalami gátol meg abban, hogy ezt megtedd... úgyhogy várj meg itt, amíg én elintézem.

– Mire gondolsz, Kikyou? – Inuyasha megbabonázva meredt rá.

– Ne foglalkozz vele, mindjárt jövök – lépett távolabb a miko. – Addig ne menj el...

Ezekkel a szavakkal távozott abba az irányba, amerre Kagome is. _„Hiába próbálkozik Kagome, Inuyasha még mindig az enyém... az élete az enyém..."_ hangosan felkacagott erre a gondolatra. _„Te pedig, Kagome... nem fogsz minket többé zavarni..."_

Inuyasha még egy teljes percig állt ott, ahol Kikyou hagyta, de aztán elunta magát és gondolatai a felszínre törtek. Hagyta, hadd száguldjanak át elméjén, egyikbe sem kapaszkodott bele... de egy belső, megszűnni nem akaró hang arra figyelmeztette, valami nincs rendben Kikyouval. Elhessegette a gondolatot, s a lágy szellő felé fordult, hogy kiverje fejéből a zavaró tényezőt... ekkor viszont megérezte Kagome illatát.

– Kagome... – suttogta szomorúan, mert eszébe jutott, döntése mennyire fájhat a lánynak.

Kagome illatába halál és föld szaga vegyült és ekkor végre Inuyasha észbekapott: Kikyou a lány után indult, mégpedig az biztos, hogy nem jó szándékkal. _„Kagoménak nem eshet baja!"_ ezzel a határozott gondolattal rugaszkodott el a földtől és indult el a lányhoz. _„Bármennyire is szeretem, nem engedem Kikyounak, hogy bántsa... én rábíztam magam, de Kagome... őt békén kell hagynia!"_

Saurának sikerült egy kicsit megnyugtatnia Kagomét, miután elmeséltette vele a történteket. De a szavak mellékesek voltak... Saura érezte a lány fájdalmát és ez őszintébb volt minden kiejtett szónál. Még Kagomét vigasztalta, mikor hirtelen megborzongott. Elakadt a lélegzete és nyugtalanul emelkedett fel töröküléséből.

– Mi-mi történt, Saura? – szipogta Kagome.

– Valaki jön – válaszolta helyette Kagura. – Azt hiszem, talán Kikyou az. Neki van ilyen förtelmes halál és föld szaga... – fintorodott el a szélboszorkány és egy apró mozdulattal meglendítette legyezőjét, mire lágy szellő surrant át a fák lombjain, az ellenkező irányba terelve a szagot.

– Nem sokat mondtál róla, Kagome, de... – Saura visszapillantott a lányra. – érzem, hogy nem tartozik ehhez a világhoz... _természetellenes a jelenléte_. Kiráz tőle a hideg...

– Igazán drámaian festetted le a helyzetemet – jegyezte meg Kikyou, amint kilépett a fák takarásából.

– Mit keresel itt? – kiáltott oda neki Kagome.

– Érted jöttem...

– Hogy micsoda? – pislogott értetlenül a lány.

– Azt hiszem, én értem... – nézett villogó szemekkel a papnőre Saura. – Azt akarod, Kagome többet ne legyen az utadban – a kemény szavak kövekként pattantak le az erdő csöndjébe, csakúgy, mint Kagome elméjébe.

Kikyou elnevette magát.

– Így van – vallotta be. – Inuyashát addig nem tudom magammal vinni, amíg ez a lány életben van... – mutatott rá a földön térdeplő Kagoméra.

– Te... meg akarod ölni... Inuyashát...? – kérdezte döbbenten a lány, habár már sejtette a választ, hiszen nem ez lenne Kikyou első próbálkozása. Azt azonban még mindig nem sikerült felfognia, hogy ha szeret valakit hogy lehet ennyire önző valaki és hogyan akarhatja szerelme halálát.

Kagome szavaira érkezett meg Inuyasha, de nem vették észre, kivéve Kagura, ő viszont csak elrejtette titokzatos mosolyát kinyitott legyezője mögé. Kíváncsi volt, mi fog kisülni ebből. _„Most kiderül, ki hűséges Inuyashához és ő kit akar... ez érdekesnek ígérkezik..."_

Kikyou vonásai megkeményedtek, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Azt mondta, követ bárhová... így a halálba is.

– Mondd Kikyou, de őszintén – kapcsolódott bele a beszélgetésbe Saura –, szereted te Inuyashát?

– Régen szerettem... – felelte lassan a nő. – De most már nincs bennem más, csak gyűlölet iránta. Már nem vagyok ugyanaz, akibe beleszeretett.

– Gondoltam, különben nem lennél ilyen önző... – jegyezte meg könnyedén Saura.

– Miről beszélsz? – sziszegte a mikor. – Hogyhogy önző?

– Ha igazán szeretsz valakit... – hallatszott Kagome csöndes hangja – akkor nem kívánhatod a halálát, sőt... inkább föláldozod a saját életed, csak hogy megmentsd az övét.

– Ez badarság!

– Nem – jelentette ki határozottan Saura; elhatározta, ezúttal nem finomkodik. – Az a badarság, hogy te meghaltál, Kikyou és ezt nem vagy képes elfogadni... Nézz csak magadra! Lopott lelkek tartják össze a testedet és még így sem vagy élő... sem holt. Nem tartozol egyik világhoz se.

– Így igaz – bólintott Kikyou. – De nem hagyom, hogy még halálomban is a terveimbe avatkozzanak!

– Tényleg szánalmas vagy... – jegyezte meg legyezője mögül Kagura. – Nem is élsz igazán... szánalmas, ahogy ragaszkodsz az élethez, ami nem is a tiéd.

– Valóban, hát kié?

– Kagoméé – felelte a szélboszorkány.

– Az ő lelkének egy részét még mindig magadnál tartod – tette hozzá Saura.

– Nem igaz! Az az én lelkem! – kiáltotta Kikyou, de aztán nyugalmat erőltetett magára. – Nincs időm veletek vitatkozni, Inuyasha már vár rám... Kagome... most meghalsz! – ezekkel a szavakkal elővette íját és egyik nyílvesszejét, amiket eddig sikeresen eltitkolt a jelenlévők előtt és a lányra célzott vele.

– Mondj búcsút az életednek, mert most vége!

Kagome nem akart ellenállni. Inuyasha épp most törte össze a szívét és ha Kikyou magával akarja vinni őt a halálba, azt eddig is csak nagyon nehezen sikerült megakadályoznia. Belefáradt a küzdelembe. Megadóan emelte szomorú tekintetét a mikóra... de aztán elfordult. Nem akarta, hogy az utolsó arc, amit életében lát, az Kikyoué legyen.

A papnő ekkor kilőtte nyilát... Kagome, mikor elfordult, még egy pillanatra mintha látta volna a fák közt Inuyasha arcát, és erre a képre elmosolyodott. Már nem volt benne semmi küzdeni akarás. Megadta magát a sorsának, ha tényleg így kell lennie. Ha pedig nem, akkor...

– Pengetánc! – Kagura meglendítette legyezőjét és így eltérítette a nyílvesszőt, amely közvetlenül Kagome mellett fúródott bele a földbe.

Kagura hangjával egy időben egy férfihang is felhangzott; Inuyasha rémülten ugrott ki a fák közül. Az nem érdekelte, vele mit kezd Kikyou, de nem akarta, hogy Kagoménak bármi baja essen. Egy ugrással mellette termett és leguggolt hozzá.

– Kagome... – szólította meg a lányt halkan.

– Inu... yasha...– nézett rá hitetlenül Kagome. – Nem akarom, hogy meghalj...

– Én se akarom, hogy neked bajod essék... – ölelte át a lányt a félszellem.

– Inuyasha... – suttogta egy rekedt hang néhány méterrel odébb. Kikyout eltalálta egy-két szélpenge, Kagura megmozdulásának köszönhetően és most tehetetlenül feküdt a fűben. Egyik kezét segélykérően Inuyasha felé nyújtotta. – Inuyasha... gyere velem... ahogy megígérted...

Inuyasha ránézett, de nem engedte el Kagomét. Érezte, hogy egy könnycsepp gördül le a lány arcán. Itt volt hát a pillanat, mikor döntenie kell kettejük közt... pedig mindkettőt szereti. Gondolatban újra hallotta az iménti párbeszédet kettejük közt.

– _Régen szerettem... De most már nincs bennem más, csak gyűlölet iránta. Már nem vagyok ugyanaz, akibe beleszeretett. – hallotta Inuyasha Kikyou érzelemmentes hangját._

– _Ha igazán szeretsz valakit... akkor nem kívánhatod a halálát, sőt... inkább föláldozod a saját életed, csak hogy megmentsd az övét – csengett fel Kagome őszinte hangja Inuyasha fülében._

„_Ha Kikyout választom, akkor Kagomét elkeserítem... nagyon fog fájni neki... viszont, ha őt választom Kikyou helyett, akkor úgy érezném, elárultam Kikyout... a fenébe is, miért ilyen bonyolult ez?"_

– Inuyasha... – suttogta alig hallhatóan Kikyou és olyan ártatlanul nézett a félszellemre, mint még talán soha. Inuyasha megmoccant, de még nem indult el felé.

– Menj... – szipogta csöndesen Kagome. – Ha őt választottad, nem tartalak vissza, de... de... én nem akarom, hogy meghalj!

Inuyasha visszatekintett Kagoméra; a lány őszinte, barna szemeit nézve mindig elveszett bennük. Szomorúság csillogott bennük és a belenyugvás... és ekkor... belülről valami megérintette Inuyasha szívét. Szinte érezte, mit érezhet a lány és mit gondolhat ekkor. Mintha valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okból összekapcsolódtak volna. Alig bírta elszakítani tekintetét róla, de végül sikerült neki és Kikyoura pillantott.

Részéről viszont semmit sem érzett, még a szeméből sem tudott semmit se kiolvasni... mintha egy idegent látna maga előtt... egy kiismerhetetlen idegent...

– Inu... yasha...– lehelte utolsó levegőjével Kikyou, aztán lassan becsukta szemét és elernyedtek izmai. Utoljára Inuyasha szomorú tekintetét látta ebből a világból...

– Kikyou... – suttogta alig érthetően a félszellem, mire Kagome önkéntelenül is összerándult a visszafojtott sírástól. Nagyokat nyelt, nem akarta megint elsírni magát, de ez nagyon nehezére esett. Úgy érezte, ez az utolsó szó, amit Inuyasha kiejtett a száján, eldöntötte mindannyiuk jövőjét. A szíve összeszorult a gondolatra. Becsukta a szemét, hogy elfojtsa legördülni kívánkozó könnyeit.

De a következő pillanatban más történt, mint amire számított (hogy Inuyasha felkel és otthagyja őt); a félszellem átölelte a lányt és szorosan magához húzta.

– Kagome... nem akarlak elveszíteni... – suttogta halkan a fülébe. – Annyira... szeretlek!

– Inuyasha... – mondta halkan és meglepődve Kagome, aztán elmosolyodott, mikor a fiú szemébe nézett. – Én is nagyon szeretlek... – aztán kitörtek belőle a könnyei, de ezúttal az öröm hatására.

– Öhm... azt hiszem, mi most megkeressük a többieket – jegyezte meg Saura.

– Nem rossz ötlet – díjazta Kagura. – Hagyjuk őket magukra...

Elindultak hát az erdőben, a két fiatalt egyedül hagyva. Inuyasha és Kagome percekig nem engedték el egymást, nem akarták, hogy bármi megzavarja ezt a pillanatot. Végre bevallották egymásnak érzéseiket és nem akarták, hogy olyan könnyen elillanjon ez a perc, mint az összes többi. Ha rajtuk múlt volna, egy örökkévalóságig maradtak volna egymás karjaiban.

De sötétedni kezdett és metsző, hideg északi szél támadt a fák lombjai közt. Kagome reszketni kezdett. Inuyasha kérdés nélkül ráterítette piros felsőjét, hiszen ő jobban bírta a hideget, aztán felsegítette a lányt és átkarolta.

– Azt hiszem, ideje lenne visszaindulnunk... nem jó, ha éjszakára különválunk a többiektől – jegyezte meg Inuyasha.

Kagome bólintott, aztán szeme arra a helyre tévedt, ahol Kikyou élettelen teste feküdt. A félszellem elkapta a pillantását. Egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig figyelték a papnőt, aztán még jobban feltámadt a szél és a porcelántest összetört. Kiszabadultak belőle a fogva tartott lelkek, a szél pedig elvitte messzire a csillagok fényében meg-megcsillanó hamvakat... Egy könnycsepp gördült le Inuyasha arcán, de a szellő azonnal felszárította azt.

Kagome testébe is visszatért lelkének az a kis része, amely Kikyouba volt zárva. Mikor visszatért belé, megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett.

– Jól vagy? – ölelte át Inuyasha még jobban.

– Igen, most már igen... – biccentett a lány. – Mióta elvette tőlem... úgy éreztem, tényleg hiányzik belőlem valami és napról-napra nehezebb volt elviselnem...

– Ó... ezt nem is tudtam.

– Mert jól titkoltam – suhant át egy halvány mosoly Kagome arcán. – De most már tényleg induljunk...

– Jól van – mosolyodott el Inuyasha is, azzal a lányt szorosan magához ölelve elindultak visszafelé a többiekhez.

„_Unatkozom. Le kéne rombolni egy falut. Tudok is a közelben egyet!"_ indult neki nagy lelkesen Arani, de lendülete hamar alábbhagyott. _„Á! Abból már kinőttem. Nincs kedvem hozzá... Most meg mi a fenét kezdjek magammal?"_ és ekkor, mintha csak kérdésére válaszolna, egy közeli bokor, mely a porlepte földutat szegélyezők sorában állt, megrezzent.

– Ki van ott? – fordult fenyegető éllel a hangjában arrafelé.

Fél percig néma csönd és semmilyen mozgás, Arani pedig szoborrá meredve figyelte a bokrot, aztán a következő pillanatban egy emberi alakot öltött démon ugrott neki, de ő könnyedén félreugrott előle. A szellem újból támadott, ezúttal kardját használva. Arani most csak éppen, hogy megúszta. Előrántotta ő is a kardját és nem várta meg, hogy újból támadjon ellenfele, hanem magához ragadta a kezdeményezést.

Alig egy percen belül holtan hanyatlott le a szellem saját vérének pocsolyájába. Arani sóhajtott egyet:

– Szánalmas! – azzal odalépett mellé és letisztította kardjának pengéjét a holttest ruhájába; ott, ahol még nem áztatta el a fekete színű vér.

Ekkor Arani megérezte egy újabb démon jelenlétét és mérgesen fordult hátra, ahonnan a jövevényt érezte. Nem igaz, hogy sosem tudnak egyszerre jönni, úgy legalább lenne valami izgalom a harcban és nem kéne többször fáradnia, hogy letörölje kardja pengéjét.

A férfinak csak a feje látszott ki páviánbundájából. Arcán leírhatatlan mosollyal közelített a nő felé, aztán pár lépéssel előtte, megállt.

– Talán te is ki akarsz állni ellenem? Neked még annyi esélyed sem lenne, mint ennek, itt – rúgta oldalba a hullát Arani. – Hisz te csak egy félvér vagy...

A szellem vörösen izzó gonosz szemei megvillantak erre a megjegyzésre, de türtőztette magát, nem felejtette el, miért jött. Kinyújtotta egyik kezét, mire a halottból két ékkőszilánk repült ki, egyenesen az ő nyitott tenyerébe.

– Inkább szövetséget ajánlok... – kezdte mondandóját, miközben eltüntette az ékkődarabokat. Hangja kellemes volt, de volt valami zavaró a hanghordozásában.

– Nincs szükségem a te segítségedre – jelentette ki Arani, azzal hüvelyébe csúsztatta kardját és elindult az ellenkező irányba.

– A helyedben meggondolnám...

– Ugyan miért? – kérdezett vissza a válla fölött, miközben megállt. Végül is, ha belegondol, akár még unaloműzésre is jó lehet a dolog.

A démon elmosolyodott. Úgy érezte, mintha már meg is kötötték volna a szövetséget...

– A húgod... – kezdte óvatosan, mire Arani felkapta a fejét és haragos szemekkel fordult felé. – Némi kellemetlenséget jelent számomra... úgy tudom, te sem kedveled túlzottan...

– Mire célzol? – kérdezte hűvösen.

– A szellem, akivel együtt utazik, jelenti a nagyobb veszélyt számomra – felelte megfontoltan Naraku. – De a húgod is az ellenségem... fogjunk össze és együtt legyőzhetjük őket!

– Vele nélküled is el tudok bánni – vetette oda a nő, azzal ismét megfordult, hogy folytassa útját.

– De ha ott van az a szellem, Sesshoumaru... akkor megvédi őt, úgy, mint múltkor – rejtély volt Arani számára, honnan tudhat ennyi mindent ez a démon, de be kellett látnia, igaza volt. Múltkor is csak miatta nem sikerült végeznie a húgával. Megállt.

– Rendben van... – válaszolta. – Most egyébként sincs jobb dolgom...

Naraku elvigyorodott.

– Gyere velem a palotámba és ott megbeszéljük a további tennivalókat, Arani.

– Te tudod a nevem, de elárulnád a sajátodat?

– Persze... a nevem Naraku.

– Megegyeztünk, Naraku – biccentett Arani, azzal odasétált a démon mellé és együtt indultak el a palotába...

Folytatása következik...


	5. Túlerő

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**5. rész: Túlerő**_

Sokáig beszélgettek aznap és csak késő éjjel tértek nyugovóra. A két testvér elhatározta, holnap visszamennek a saját idejükbe, de ezt az estét még a szüleikkel akarták tölteni, a középkori Japánban.

Kayou hajnalban ébredt fel, Sesshoumaru karjaiban. Mosolyogva nézett a szellemre:

– Jó reggelt... – mondta csendesen.

– Jól aludtál? – nézett rá Sesshoumaru.

Kayou biccentett.

– Te megint egész éjjel fent voltál? – a nőnek nem kellett megvárnia a választ, így is tudta, mi az. Sesshoumaru nagyon ritkán aludt.

Aztán megkereste tekintetével a testvérpárt. Miharu és Taiki egymás vállára dőlve aludtak, egy fának támaszkodva, a lány ölében pedig ott pihent Rin. Elmerengve nézte őket.

– Olyan jó így együtt látni őket, nem? – kérdezte Sesshoumarutól, miközben egy kicsit mocorgott, hogy kényelmesebben elhelyezkedhessen.

– Furcsa...

– Az – helyeselt a nő. – De... jó látni, hogy felnőttnek ilyenek lesznek...

Egy órán belül már mindenki ébren volt és amikor a fiatalok indulni készültek, Kayou és Sesshoumaru eldöntötte, hogy elkísérik őket az átjáróig, addig is együtt vannak és beszélgethetnek. A két testvér örömmel fogadta a hírt és az egész délelőttjük kellemesen telt. De aztán délben...

Éppen valami vicces, ártatlan sztorit mesélt Miharu, amin mindenki jót derült, mikor Kayou váratlanul megtorpant. Nyugtalanság kerítette hatalmába.

– Jön... – mondta olyan átható hanggal, hogy minden zajt elnyomott a környéken, azzal lassan visszafordult abba az irányba, ahonnan jöttek.

– Kicsoda? – kérdezte Rin.

– Csak nem... Arani néni? – kérdezett rá Miharu; apjuk elbeszéléséből tudta, hogy Kayou megérzi, mielőtt megérkezik a nővére.

– Nehogy elszóld magad előtte – figyelmeztette Taiki.

– Nem állt szándékomban... nem is tudom, ki szólta el magát legutóbb...

Kayou már alig hallotta a párbeszédet. Levette nyakláncát, ami azonnal átváltozott a botjává. Elindult visszafelé, de Sesshoumaru elkapta a karját.

– Várj... most nem harcolhatsz vele. A te állapotodban... – Kayou nem hagyta, hogy a szellem befejezze mondatát:

– Terhes vagyok, nem béna – csattant föl, de aztán kicsit elszégyellte magát és gyengéden hozzátette:

– Egyébként se mondhatom neki azt, hogy jöjjön vissza máskor...

Alighogy kiejtette ajkán e szavakat, egy villám csapott a közvetlen közelükben a földbe. Hamarosan kirajzolódott Arani alakja, amint eloszlott a fényesség.

– Tehát tényleg ő az... – jegyezte meg Miharu.

Arani kíváncsi tekintettel mérte végig a csoportot, aztán húgához fordult:

– Látom, szert tettél néhány új barátra, mióta utoljára találkoztunk...

– Na és? Mit érdekel téged? – kérdezett vissza Kayou. – Megint a botért jöttél, igaz?

Arani gúnyos félmosolyra húzta a száját:

– Vagy az életedért... esetleg mindkettőért – felelte, miközben szórakozott a húga arcán megjelenő érzelmeken.

– Ezt nem fogjuk annyiban hagyni! – kiáltotta oda neki hevesen Miharu.

– Ó... igaz, rátok nem számítottam, csak Sesshoumarura, de azt hiszem, így is kellőképpen lefoglal majd titeket a segítség, amit magammal hoztam... – mire több száz szellem jelent meg a háta mögött.

– Honnan tudja a nevedet, nagyuram? – kérdezte Jyaken, miközben Sesshoumarura nézett.

– Nem mutatkoztam be neki, de...

– Mi de? – nézett rá Kayou.

– Ezek a szellemek Narakut szolgálják – válaszolta apja helyett Taiki, majd Sesshoumarura nézett:

– Te is arra gondolsz, amire én?

– Mire gondoltok? – kérdezett közben Miharu. – Csak nem arra, hogy Narakuval szövetkezett?

– Pontosan ez járt az én fejemben is – biccentett Kayou, azzal elrugaszkodott a földtől és nővéréhez közelebb, de azért tisztes távolságban tőle ért puhán földet. – Mindig azt mondtad, elég erős vagy szövetségesek nélkül is... talán csak nem legyengültél, nővérkém? Rájöttél, mégse vagy olyan erős?

– Hallgass!

Villámgyorsan, egy aranyló ostor csapott felé, de Kayou még időben felvonta a bot védőpajzsát, így az megvédte. Gúnyosan kacagott nővérén, tudta, hogy ezzel felidegesítheti és így könnyebben elkövethet valamilyen hibát. Arani szemei összeszűkültek:

– Látom, már kezded uralni a bot hatalmát... de ne hidd, hogy ez megóv tőlem! – kiáltott, azzal felugrott a levegőbe és előrántotta a kardját, hogy lecsapjon vele húgára.

Amíg Sesshoumaru és Taiki harcba bonyolódtak a szellemekkel, addig Miharu biztonságosabb helyre vitte Rint és Jyakent, majd védőhálót vont köréjük, aztán ő is visszatért a harchoz, kezében immár egy hajszálpontosan ugyanolyan bottal, mint amilyennel az édesanyja küzdött.

– Rengetegen vannak – jegyezte meg Taiki, mikor húga odaért.

Éppen sikerült visszavernie kék lángokban úszó kardjával két démont, a következő pillanatban pedig egy mozdulattal ketté vágta mindkettőt. Sesshoumaru a Toukijinnel még több démonnal végzett egyszerre, de még így is rengetegen maradtak. Mihaur a bottal harcolt, de nem sok eredménnyel.

– Ez így nem fog menni – jegyezte meg, aztán az alakja változni kezdett.

A homlokán megjelent egy ezüst ovális, amely úgy tűnt, mintha össze lenne olvadva egy négyágú csillaggal, s az ugyanolyan színű méregcsíkpárok is megjelentek arcán, vállán, csuklóján.

– Így már sokkal jobb... – jegyezte meg, aztán rátámadt a legközelebbi démonra. Alighogy hozzáért, nyolc darabba esett szét, az ezüstös fény mentén.

– Szép volt, de tudod, ugye, hogy ez nem lesz elég... – kérdezte tőle Taiki, aki azóta szintén átváltozott.

Ugyanúgy ezüst méregcsíkpárok jelentek meg rajta, mint húgán, de az ő homlokán hajszálpontosan ugyanolyan félhold jelent meg, mint amilyen apjáén volt. Egyszerre vagy húsz szellem támadt rá, felbőszülve a fiatal fiú magabiztosságán, mire ő egy elegáns mozdulattal belehasított közvetlenül maga előtt a levegőbe és a rá támadó démonok a következő pillanatban már holtan estek szét, ezernyi apró darabra. Pedig látszólag hozzájuk sem ért...

Sesshoumaru könnyedén bánt el ostoba, gondolatmentes ellenfeleivel és csodálkozva figyelte, mire képesek gyermekei. Egy újabb démon közelített felé, de ő oda sem nézett, úgy végzett vele. Új lendületet kapott a harchoz. Azonban ebben a szusszanásnyi időben még odapillantott, ahol Kayou harcolt a nővérével. Még alig kezdődött el köztük a harc, és a nő sikeresen kivédte Arani első támadását, aki azonban nem hagyta ennyiben. Ismét támadott, de Kayou elugrott előle. Azonban furcsán viselkedett... közvetlenül azután, hogy felrugaszkodott a levegőbe, úgy tűnt, nem érzi jól magát. Rosszul ért földet és elesett. Négykézláb támaszkodott, de valami miatt nem bírta sokáig és összeesett. Arani pedig kényelmes, lassú tempóban közelített hozzá, a maga fenyegető valójában.

– Kayou! – kiáltott Sesshoumaru és elindult felé, azonban újabb démonok állták az útját. Már nem látta, mi történik, csak Arani őrült kacaja hallatszott a messzeségbe.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte aggódva Kagome.

Inuyasha, Kuroda és Kagura egyszerre torpantak meg. Nyugtalanul fürkészték tekintetükkel a környéket.

– Szellemek... – felelte Kuroda. – akár több százan is lehetnek...

– Ezek Naraku démonjai – tájékoztatta a többieket Kagura. – Ebben biztos vagyok.

– Sesshoumaruékat is érzem és... – Inuyasha még mélyebben beleszagolt a levegőbe. – Kayou nővére is ott van, tudjátok, akivel a múltkor harcolt.

A többiek bólintottak. Az újonnan érkezetteknek meséltek néhány dolgot, de amikor meglátták, Saurát és megbizonyosodtak afelől, hogy tényleg ő az, mindenről részletesen beszámoltak, így az is hallotta a történteket, aki eddig csak részben tudott róluk (pl. Kazaru és Kuroda).

– Segítenünk kell nekik! – szaladt előre Inuyashához Kagome. – Ha valóban olyan sok szellem van ott, akkor egyedül nem bírnak el velük...

– És tudod, milyen Kayou nővére – fűzte hozzá Sango. – Kagoménak igaza van.

– Jól van – biccentett Inuyasha. – Akkor menjünk – és már indult is volna, ha Saura hangja nem állítja meg.

– Így nem fogunk odaérni, gyorsabbnak kell lennünk.

– Mire gondoltál? – nézett rá Miroku.

– A szél szárnyán sebesebben repülhetünk... – válaszolta a nő helyett Kagura.

Igaz, az ötletet nem mindenki díjazta, de el kellet ismerni, valóban ez volt a leggyorsabb módja, hogy odaérjenek. Fél percen belül Kagome Kagura mögött ült a tollon, Miroku és Sango Kirara hátán utazott, vállukon Shippouval, a többieket pedig Kazaru átváltoztatta madárrá, beleértve önmagát is, kivéve Saurát. Ő alig maradt le tőlük, épp csak annyira, hogy biztosítsa a hátszelet nekik; mögöttük repült, miközben ezt tette.

– Már látom őket – jelentette ki pár perc múlva Kagome, s azonnal felajzotta íját.

Arani csak nevetett húgán, aki éppen visszanyerte eszméletét. Alig egy méter választotta el őket egymástól. A nőnek fogalma sem volt róla, mi történhetett testvérével, arra gondolt, a halandó része miatt gyengült le. Kardjának élével egyenesen húga szívére mutatott, aki a könyökén támaszkodott.

Még mindig nem volt teljesen jól, de igyekezte legyűrni rosszullétét. Kayou, nővérével ellentétben tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, mi történt az imént. Ez a terhességgel járó rosszullét volt, de nem akarta Arani orrára kötni. Elég volt neki, hogy már így is épp eléggé szorult helyzetbe került.

Nagy nehezen felült. A rosszullét alábbhagyott, de még mindig nem tűnt el teljesen. Kayou döntött: átváltozik.

– Na végre! – szólt Arani, mikor észrevette, húga alakja változni kezd. – Már azt hittem, sosem látlak ilyen alakban küzdeni...

– Ne hidd, hogy jól jársz vele... – sziszegte Kayou, azzal nővérének rontott.

Kezében a bot ezüstös fényben derengett, a végén pedig megjelent egy szintén olyan színben játszó, hosszú energiapenge.

– Bolond – Arani félreugrott, s egyúttal a botot is kilökte húga kezéből, kardjával.

Kayou fegyvere méterekkel arrébb ért földet, túl messze ahhoz, hogy bármilyen esélye is legyen elérnie. A bot ezüstös fénye azonnal kialudt.

– Most már eleget szórakoztam veled – mondta hidegen Arani. – Véged!

Felemelte kardját, hogy végre lesújtson testvérére, de mozdulata félbemaradt, mert hirtelen a semmiből felbukkant valami fehéren fénylő, nagyon gyors tárgy. Közvetlenül előtte fúródott a földbe, elválasztva így őt húgától. Kayou látta, hogy egy nyílvessző az és azonnal az égre tekintett, ahonnan jött a segítség.

Különös látvány tárult a szeme elé: több madár is repült arrafelé, de aztán felismerte egy tollon egy idegen nő mellett Kagomét, mögöttük pedig a macskadémon hátán Inuyasha többi társát. A sort egy lebegő nő zárta, akinek úgy tűnt, a kezéből fúj a szél, amely most végigsöpört a tájon. Kayou nem tétovázott tovább, nem volt rá ideje, hogy tovább töprengjen ezen, hanem elugrott, mielőtt még véget ért volna a nyíl védő varázslata és a botja mellett ért földet. Fegyvere ismét ezüst színben úszott és megint megjelent a végén az energiapenge.

– Nos, nővérkém... készen állsz akkor? – kérdezte, gúnyos félmosolyra húzva a száját.

Arani nem válaszolt, csak dühösen megvillantak a szemei. Még mindig nem tudott húga közelébe menni, mert a nyílvessző varázslata még tartott.

– Mi a... – tátogott Taiki, mikor egy hátulról rá támadó démont, ami elől már esélye sem volt elmenekülnie, egy fénylő nyílvessző talált el és oszlatta szét.

– Ez Kagome néni! – pillantott fel az égre testvére.

– Előtte se kéne elszólnod magad... – nézett fel a fiú is az égre; miközben Miharu méltatlankodva mordult egyet és végzett egy újabb szellemmel.

– Mik ezek a madarak? – kérdezte végül a lány.

– Szerintem Inuyasháék – válaszolta Sesshoumaru.

– Hogyan...?

Valóban, amint földet értek mellettük a madarak, mind átváltoztak.

– Látom, szorult helyzetben vagy, bátyus – jegyezte meg Inuyasha, miközben előkapta a Tessaigát. – Jöttünk segíteni...

– Nincs szükségem a segítségedre, magam is elbánok velük – vetette oda Sesshoumaru, azzal elintézett három újabb szörnyet.

– Na persze... így legyen veled egyszer is kedves az ember... – morogta öccse, azzal a szellemek felé fordult. Túl közel voltak ahhoz, hogy elő tudja hozni a Szélbordát, de így is sokakat megsebesített.

Sango a bumerángjával küzdött a démonok ellen, Miroku pedig bevetette titkos fegyverét, az örvényt... sajnálatára azonban hamarosan megjelentek Naraku darazsai.

– Fene! – szitkozódva állította le az örvényt, s botjával igyekezett minél több sérülést okozni a rá támadó démonoknak.

Kuroda kedvese mellett harcolt, mindketten a kardjukkal tizedelték meg a démonok seregét. Kagome még mindig Kagura mögött ült a tollon és onnan próbálta lenyilazni a szellemeket, a szélboszorkány pedig legyezőjével különböző halálos támadásokat intézett ellenük. Saura sem maradt ki a küzdelemből. Még nem sikerült teljesen visszanyernie minden erejét, de gyakorolnia kellett.

– Kirara! – kiáltotta el magát Sango, mire a macskaszellem azon nyomban ott termett mellette és a háttára vette. – Shippou, te bújj el!

Nem kellett kétszer mondani a rókakölyöknek. Leugrott Kirara hátáról és elindult fedezéket keresni. Azonban futtában egy démon támadt rá. Próbálta elűzni őt a rókatűzzel, de nem sokra ment vele, legfeljebb egy pillanatra lelassította a meglepődött démont, ami nem számított ellenállásra. De aztán újból támadásba lendült.

– Ááá! – kiáltott fel Shippou, s összegömbölyödött, úgy várta a csapást, amely talán a végét is jelenheti...

Folytatása következik...


	6. Fordul a szerencse

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**6. rész: Fordul a szerencse**_

Shippou legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban nem ért el hozzá a démon. Meglepetten pislogott körbe. Valami ezüst fényű burok vette körül és a szellem most ezen próbált meg áttörni, de sikertelenül. Shippoutól nem messze Miharu állt, aki a rókakölyök felé tartotta kezét, hogy megvédje.

– Siess oda Rinékhez! Ott biztonságos! – kiáltotta neki a lány, mire Shippou körbenézett és észrevette a kislányt és Jyaken egy nagyobbacska szikla mögött. Rohanni kezdett feléjük.

– Te pedig... – kezdte fenyegetően Miharu és felemelte a botját.

A démon nem vesződött már a rókakölyökkel, sokkal ízletesebb falatnak bizonyult számára a lány, így inkább felé fordult vérszomjas, vicsorgó tekintetével.

– Na gyere csak... – kiáltott oda neki Miharu, s felugrott a levegőbe, hogy végezzen a szörnnyel.

Azonban mozdulata megtört, éppen, mikor félúton járt a föld és a démon koponyája közt.

– Jaj ne... miért pont most? – motyogta a lány, de megijedni sem volt ideje, a szellem azonnal elkapta őt. – Ááá!

– Ne! Miharu! – bátyja arrafelé kapta a tekintetét és rémülten jött rá, hogy elérkezett az az időpont, mikor húga védtelen. Elindult felé, de érezte, nem fog odaérni, főképp, hogy egyre több démon állt az útjába.

A lány szemei elkerekedtek a félelemtől, ahogy a démon egyre közelebb tartotta a szájához. Egészben akarta felfalni. Miharu annyira megrettent, hogy már kiáltani sem tudott. Már csak néhány apró méter választotta el a szellem szájától, mikor végre megérkezett a segítség. Egy piros villám csapott le a démonra és lenyeste a karját, amiben a lányt tartotta.

Miharu métereket repült, s még csúszott is jó párat, miután földet ért. Botjára támaszkodva tápászkodott fel. Fekete haját csak úgy lobogtatta az egyre erősödő szél. Barna szemeivel megmenekülésének okát kereste. Titokzatos megmentője Inuyasha volt, aki most a démon és ő közte állt, kezében a Tessaigával.

– Menj innen, mi majd elintézzük – szólt hátra a válla fölött a lányra, anélkül, hogy rápillantott volna.

Miharu bólintott, bár sejtette, ebből Inuyasha nem sokat lát, és összeszedve minden erejét, rohanni kezdett oda, ahol Rinék voltak. Most, hogy elhagyta az ereje, azt jelenti, a védőpajzs, amit rájuk bocsátott, szintén eltűnt. Így viszont nincs, aki megvédje őket, és igaz, hogy most nem sokat tud tenni az ügy érdekében, de egy gyengébb támadást még így, halandóként is vissza tud verni. Miközben igyekezett minél gyorsabban odaérni, magában füstölgött, miért pont most kellett átváltoznia emberré.

Végre összecsaptak. Fémes csengéssel ért egymáshoz Arani kardjának éle és a Kayou botja végén lévő energiapenge. Hiába erőlködtek, nem tudták kicsavarni a másik kezéből a fegyvert vagy megsebezni ellenfelüket. Kayou végül már két kézzel tartotta a botot. Végül Arani sikeresen visszaverte, aminek következtében húga bő egy métert hátracsúszott.

– Hm... gyenge vagy – állapította meg Arani, azzal ismét támadott.

Kayou megfogta nővére csuklóját, miközben elhajolt a csapás elől. A következő pillanatban pedig füstölögni kezdett a hely, ahol megérintette. Arani döbbenten figyelte, mi történik, aztán a fájdalom eljutott tudatáig és kikapta csuklóját húga kezéből, ezzel egy időben hátrált néhány lépést.

– Mégis mi volt ez? – kérdezte villámló szemekkel. – Neked nincs ilyen erőd!

Kayou titokzatosan elmosolyodott, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy nővérét még jobban felbosszantotta.

– Na jó! Most volt elegem! – kiáltotta el magát Inuyasha, miután lefejezett egy démont. Fenyegetően tartotta maga előtt kardját. – Menjetek onnan!

Sango Kirara hátán küzdött, mikor a félszellem ezt mondta. Azonnal odarepült Mirokuhoz és a macskaszellem hátára ültette, úgy kerestek fedezéket.

– Szerinted használni készül a Szélbordát? – érdeklődött a szerzetes.

– Úgy gondolom...

Kuroda a figyelmeztetésre felkapta Kazarut, s messze elugrott vele. Pont Miharuék mellett értek földet. Saura felmelkedett a levegőbe, így már csak Sesshoumaru és Taiki maradtak a veszélyes zónában.

Ők ketten továbbra is szorgalmasan pusztították az útjukba kerülő szörnyetegeket.

– Menjetek onnan! Most megölöm mindet! – kiáltotta ismét Inuyasha, s kirajzolódott előtte a két szél.

Taiki elugrott, távolabb a veszélyforrástól, de azért még odakiáltott apjának:

– Gyere, biztos használni fogja a Szélbordát!

Sesshoumaru azonban még ott maradt. Taiki idegesen ért földet húga mellett.

– Mi a baj? – egyenesedett fel Miharu, aztán meglátta, hogy Sesshoumaru még mindig ott áll, mint amikor Inuyasha először figyelmeztette.

– Ha nem megy el onnan, telibe fogja találni őt is a Szélborda... – magyarázta Taiki.

– Ajaj... – Miharu elsápadt.

Kérdéses volt, vajon Inuyasha még mindig végezni akar-e a bátyjával, bár kétségkívül, már jobban kedvelték egymást, mint amikor legelőször találkoztak.

– Tessaiga! – kiáltotta Inuyasha, azzal belevágott a Szélbordába. – Váá... Sesshoumaru, menj onnan!

A támadás már elért jó pár démont, s megállíthatatlanul közelített a bátyja felé. Inuyasha már nem tudta megfékezni, csak abban bízhatott, hogy Sesshoumaru lesz olyan gyors, mint szokott és az utolsó pillanatban félreugrik...

Végül is valóban így történt. Már majdnem elérte a kard ereje, mikor felrugaszkodott a levegőbe, hogy utána a szikla mellett érjen földet.

– Hű, de jó, hogy itt vagy, Sesshoumaru nagyúr! – szaladt közelebb hozzá Jyaken. – Már azt hittem, Inuyasha eltalált a Szélbordával...!

– Ostoba – jelentette ki fagyosan a szellem, de ezúttal megállta, hogy még rúgjon is egyet a kis démonba, pedig általában megtette, amikor ilyeneket mondott neki.

Hatalmas fény keletkezett és egy pillanatra mindenkit elvakított, a távolabb harcoló nővéreket is. Mikor végre leült a jelenség, a démonseregnek már a nyomát sem lehetett látni. A Szélborda eltüntette a tetemeket is. Viszont ekkor végre tisztán láthatták a testvérpár küzdelmét.

Arani arany színű energiaostort küldött húga felé és ő ezúttal nem húzta fel a bot védőpajzsát, hanem valami belső ösztöntől vezérelve meglendítette karját és az ő kezéből is egy hasonló jelenség csapott ki.

– E-ez nem lehet... – dadogta Arani. – Neked nincs ekkora erőd!

– Huh... – Kayou elmosolyodott. Ennél jobban már nem is zavarhatná össze nővérét.

– Ez az – jelentette ki széles vigyor közepette Taiki, miközben rajta kívül még húga is döbbenten figyelte az eseményeket, de azért megjegyezte:

– Most aztán elégedett vagy magaddal, mi?

– Ne hidd, hogy csak ennyi volt! – húzta még szélesebb mosolyra a száját Kayou, azzal meglendítette a másik karját is, mire abban ezüstös szalagok jelentek meg, amik szédítő sebességgel tartottak nővére felé és útközben többfelé oszlottak, s igyekezték körbekeríteni Aranit. Útjukat nem lehetett tisztán kivenni...

Nővére a legutolsó pillanatban ugrott félre, s még a levegőből egy újabbat csapott testvére felé. Ő viszont nem számított erre, így az energiaostor elérte. A jobb vállán sebezte meg és azonnal eleredt belőle a vér. Az ütés erejétől megtántorodott és térdre rogyott.

– Segítenünk kell neki! – kiáltotta Miharu és nem törődve halandó testével, futásnak eredt.

– Várj! – szaladt utána Taiki. – Így nem mehetsz oda!

– Ezeknek meg mi bajuk? – tette fel kérdését Inuyasha. Már eltette kardját és most figyelmesen szemlélte az eseményeket. – Au! Kagome! – a lány meglegyintette a félszellem fejét. – Most meg miért kaptam?

– Érzéketlen vagy!

– Mi? De hát én csak...

– Jobb, ha befogod – jelentette ki hűvösen Sesshoumaru, azzal ő is elrugaszkodott a földtől és Kayou irányába haladt.

– Na de...

– Tényleg nem volt szép tőled, Inuyasha – jegyezte meg Miroku.

– Inkább menjünk utánuk – javasolta Sango, azzal felugrott Kirara hátára.

A seb néhány pillanaton belül gyógyulni kezdett, de Arani nem várta meg, hanem újból és újból lesújtott energiaostorával húgára. Kayout megvédte a bot pajzsa, de az is egyre gyengült a csapások alatt.

– Hé! Ez így nem fair! – kiáltott bátyja és apja után Miharu.

Taiki forgatta a szemeit és sóhajtott egy mélyet, aztán visszafordult húga felé, akit már rég lehagytak és felkapta.

– Most örülsz?

– Igen, köszönöm! – mondta morcosan Miharu.

A pajzs éppen összeomlott, de Kayou sebe még mindig nem gyógyult be, habár már sokkal kevésbé vérzett. Ijedten húzta össze magát, mikor Arani ismét lecsapott. De egy másik energiaostor megállította. Sesshoumaru állt védelmezően Kayou fölött.

– Te... – sziszegte Arani.

– Igen, én.

Arani arca csak úgy lángolt a tehetetlen dühtől. Oldalra pillantott és látta, hogy már a többiek is gyülekeznek, a rájuk küldött démonoknak pedig semmi nyoma. Hiába volt erős szellem, be kellett látnia, hogy ekkora túlerővel egyszerre nem bír el. Ráadásul Sesshoumaru önmagában is elég veszélyes, ha igaz, amiket hallott róla és amit az ösztönei súgnak. Márpedig a megérzései eddig még sosem hagyták cserben.

Úgy döntött, ideje távozni. Eltüntette az energiaostorát, aztán húgára pillantott.

– Feladod? – heccelte Kayou.

– Ne aggódj – húzta gonosz félmosolyra a száját Arani. – Találkozunk a következő teliholdkor. Ha jól tudom, az lesz a második... – ezekkel a szavakkal búcsúzott el tőle, aztán egy villámcsapás kíséretében eltűnt.

Ekkor futott be Taiki a testvérével.

– Anya, jól vagy? – guggolt le hozzá a fiú.

– Megsérültél... – hajolt le hozzá lánya is.

– Semmiség... – válaszolta még mindig falfehér arccal Kayou. Meredten nézte azt a helyet, ahol nővére az imént eltűnt.

– Mi a baj? – faggatta tovább Taiki.

– Azt mondta... a következő teliholdkor... tudja, hogy az lesz a második – felelte tétovázva Kayou, még mindig rémülten bámulva nővére hűlt helyét.

A testvérpár arca is elfehéredett.

– Nem az a nap, amikor halandóvá válsz? – nézett rá Sesshoumaru.

– De, igen... – biccentett Kayou. Időközben a sérülése begyógyult, még csak egy kis heg sem maradt utána.

– Megvédelek – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Sesshoumaru és felsegítette a nőt. – Nem hagyom, hogy bajod essen...

– Mi sem! – vágta rá azonnal Taiki.

– De azt hittem, ti hazamentek... vissza, a ti időtökbe – nézett rájuk hitetlenkedve Kayou.

– Ez most fontosabb – felelte határozottan Miharu. – Veled maradunk és kész.

Ekkor érték be őket a többiek.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Inuyasha.

– Elment, de... – felelte Kayou, azonban Sesshoumaru pillantása arra késztette, ne mondjon többet. – ...egyelőre.

– Vajon mit akarhat tőle Naraku? – morfondírozott el Kagura.

– Ezt inkább neked kéne tudnod, nem? – vágott vissza Inuyasha.

– Ide figyelj, Inuy... – kezdte a szélboszorkány, de Saura a szavába vágott:

– Ezt már megbeszéltük! Kagura segített nekem, és ezzel rengeteget kockáztat.

– Saura? – zavarodott össze Sesshoumaru.

A harc hevében nem is vette észre, hogy ő is itt van.

– Hogy lehet ez?

– Én hoztam vissza – válaszolta Kagura, mire Taiki és Miharu hangosan köhécselni kezdett. A szélboszorkány kelletlenül hozzátette:

– Jól van, a ti segítségetekkel...

– Segítettek neked a gyer...

– Csss! – szólt rá Kayou.

– Khm... izé... – Sesshoumaru nem tudta, hogyan vágja ki magát ebből a helyzetből. – Szóval Taiki és Miharu segítettek neked, Kagura, hogy visszahozd az életbe Saurát?

– Így van... – felelte a szélboszorkány, de eltöprengett Sesshoumaru befejezetlen szaván.

A többiek is mind ezen a nyelvbotláson gondolkoztak, mígnem végre Rin és Jyaken is megérkezett.

– Jaj, de örülök, hogy jól vagy, Kayou! – rohant oda a kislány és belecsimpaszkodott a ruhájába.

Kayou elmosolyodott és átölelte. A többiek eközben még mindig Sesshoumaru iménti szavain töprengtek, de Kazarunak hirtelen eszébe jutott valami más. Kagoméhoz fordult:

– Már akartam mondani, de a csata miatt... minden olyan gyorsan történt...

– Mit szeretnél? – nézett rá a lány.

– Amikor elindultunk... nem éreztél valami furcsát? – bökte ki végül a varázslónő. – Mintha a teljes ékkő a közelünkben lett volna.

– De, igen... – felelte elgondolkozva Kagome. – Még most is érzem.

– Én is...

Körbejáratták a szemüket a környéken, hátha meglátják az ékkő csillogását. Szemük a feltűnően gyanúsan viselkedő testvérpáron akadt meg, akik tisztán hallották az előbbi párbeszéd minden szavát. Miharu valami érdekeset vélhetett felfedezni a cipője orrán, hiszen végig azt bámulta, Taiki viszont tekintetét az ég felé emelte, mintha ott tűnt volna fel valami. Amikor pedig Kazaru és Kagome ránézett, meglátták a Szent Ékkövet, a zsebében.

– Öhm... Taiki... – kezdet óvatosan Kazaru. – Így hívnak, ugye?

– Igen – felelte egy kicsit gyorsabban is a fiú, mint szerette volna.

Kazaru Kagomére pillantott, aztán egy emberként mosolyodtak el.

– Mit keres nálad az az ékkődarab? – kérdezte csevegő hangon Kagome.

Nem tudhatták, hogy az a teljes ékkő, nem csupán egy nagy rész belőle.

– Ha tippelnem kéne, én azt mondanám, Narakutól lopták el és most ezért törtek rájuk a démonjai – fűzte hozzá a varázslónő.

– Ugyan már, ne nézz bolondnak! – háborodott fel Taiki. – Narakunak ehhez semmi köze...

– Hát, ez aztán ügyes volt, mondhatom! – bökte oldalba Miharu. – Miért nem tudtad nekik azt mondani, hogy igen?

– Úgyis meg akarták volna nézni... – vonta meg a vállát a fiú. – Akkor meg rájöttek volna...

– Miről beszéltek ti ketten? – kérdezte fenyegető éllel a hangjában Inuyasha.

– Nem tetszik a hangsúlyod, öcsikém... – jegyezte meg kétszer olyan félelmet keltő hangon Sesshoumaru.

– Nem hozzád beszéltem! – vágott vissza Inuyasha. – Különben is, mi közöd hozzájuk?

– Úgy látom, ezt már nem ússzuk meg... – csóválta a fejét Miharu.

– Hát... nem – helyeselt Taiki, elnézve Inuyasha és társai arcát, azzal elővette zsebéből a Szent Ékkövet.

Fent említett félszellem és útitársai elképedve nézték a teljes, egész, hibátlan és sértetlen Shikon no Tamát.

– Ez lehetetlen... – mondta Kagome, miközben elővette a saját szilánkjait. – Ebből egy darabka sem hiányzik! De akkor hogyan...?

– Komolyan, látnotok kéne az arcotokat! – Miharu alig bírta visszafogni kitörni készülő vihogását. – El kellett volna hoznunk a kamerát!

– A ka... micsodát? – pislogott Inuyasha.

– Nem terveztük előre, hogy nyilvánosan lebukunk! – szólt rá húgára Taiki.

– Nem baj, majd következőleg...

– Következőleg?

– De most tényleg, nézz rájuk! – nevetett Miharu. – Ezek az arcok... Kagome ráadásul még azt is tudja, mi az a kamera...

– Most már tényleg kíváncsi vagyok, kik vagytok! – Kagome visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét és kérdőre vonta a két testvért.

Taiki mély levegőt vett és húgával együtt kénytelen-kelletlen elmesélték történetüket, hogy ez az ékkő miért teljes, és hogy kik is ők valójában és honnan érkeztek...

Folytatása következik...


	7. Békés éjszaka

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**7. rész: Békés éjszaka?**_

– Naraku! – száguldott végig a palotán Arani, a ház urát keresve.

Nem telt sok időbe, s rátalált az egyik félhomályos szobában. A nő szemein látszott, hogy mérges, de visszafogta magát. Tudta, hogy csak részben Naraku az oka ennek.

– Látom, nem jártál sikerrel – jegyezte meg a férfi, amint meglátta Aranit.

– A démonjaid...

– Igen?

– Túl könnyen elbántak velük – fejezte be Arani. – Nekem erősebbekre van szükségem, ezek nem foglalták le eléggé őket!

– Ha Inuyasháék nem jelentek volna meg, akkor minden a terv szerint ment volna és te gazdagabb lennél egy fegyverrel és kevesebb egy húggal – válaszolta könnyed hangon Naraku. – A darazsak látták, mi történt... – tette hozzá magyarázatképpen.

– Nagyon örülök, hogy ilyen jól informált vagy, de máskor, esetleg... nekem is elmondhatnád, mire számíthatok! – mondta nyugalmat erőltetve magára Arani. – Így is váratlan volt annak két ifjúnak a felbukkanása... de ha tudom, hogy még segítenek nekik, akkor jobban odafigyeltem volna és gyorsan végeztem volna Kayouval.

– Vagyis... te szúrtad el?

– Nem! Figyelmeztetned kellett volna!

– Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy Inuyasháék a közelben vannak, ráadásul...

– Igen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Arani.

– Saura is újra életben van, ha jól tudom.

– Az meg kicsoda?

– Nagyon veszélyes... halandó.

– Halandó? Te egy halandótól tartasz? – kacagott Arani.

– Neked sem ártana... úgy nevezik, a Természet Úrnője.

– A Term... – Arani lázasan kutatott emlékezetében. – Valahol már hallottam ezt a nevet... de nem tudom, hol.

– Elég annyit tudni róla, hogy uralkodik a természet erői fölött.

– Akkor is csak egy halandó.

– De az utad mégsem volt hiábavaló... – mosolyodott el ördögien Naraku.

– Hogy érted ezt?

– Kagura is ott volt... aki elárult engem.

– Gondolom, nem ő volt az egyetlen... – jegyezte meg csak úgy, mellékesen Arani.

Naraku szemei vörösen felizzottak, és villámgyorsan felpattant ülőhelyéről, hogy elkapja a nő torkát.

– Na mi az? Csak nem felidegesítettelek? – kérdezte hamis mosollyal Arani, azzal lefejtette a férfi ujjait a nyakáról. Sokkal erősebb volt, mint amilyennek látszott.

– Kagurát én teremtettem – magyarázta Naraku.

– Már értem... nem lehet kellemes, ha a saját véred ellened fordul... én már csak tudom.

– Hát nem éppen – ismerte el a férfi. – De nagyon megkeserüli...

– Mesélj azokról, akik segítettek nekik! – kérte Arani. – Nem ismerem őket.

– Rendben van. Inuyasha... – Naraku belefogott, de beletelt egy kis időbe, mire mindenkit sorra vettek, aki ott harcolt a csatában.

– Na és az a két fiatal, akik a húgomékkal voltak? – kérdezte végül Arani.

– Nem tudom, kik lehetnek – felelte a férfi.

Tényleg nem tudta. Még csak elképzelése sem volt róla, miért tűri meg maga mellett őket Sesshoumaru, de abban biztos volt (már csak ezért is), hogy valami szorosabb kapcsolat van köztük, csak arra nem sikerült még rájönnie, hogy mi. De efféle gondolatait nem osztotta meg szövetségesével. Addig jó, amíg Arani nem von le következtetéseket és amíg nem tudja, hogy Kayou gyermeket vár. Addig jó Narakunak...

A társaság annyira meg volt lepődve, hogy egyetlen egyszer sem szóltak közbe Taiki és Miharu monológjába. Miután a testvérpár befejezte, még azután is döbbent csönd uralkodott rajtuk.

– Na... mondjatok már valamit... – szólalt meg Miharu, akit feszélyezett ez a nagy némaság. Már visszanyerte erejét, hiszen ő és Taiki egy hónapban egyszer, csupán egyetlen órára veszítik el démoni képességeiket és külsejüket, és válnak halandóvá.

Sajnos azonban senki sem tett eleget a kérésének. Még mindenkinek meg kellett emésztenie az elmondottakat. Ahogy így ültek, a néma, puha csendben, egyszerre azt vették észre, besötétedett. Egy kicsit arrébb találtak egy ideális helyet, ahol eltölthetik az éjszakát. Csillagtalan, felhős éjszaka volt, az újhold sötétsége mindenre ráborult.

– Fene... – hallatszott Inuyasha hangja, mikor átváltozott. – A csata miatt teljesen kiment a fejemből...

– Hogy mehet ki ilyesmi a fejedből? – nézett rá Taiki.

– Hé! – csattant fel Inuyasha. – Még halandóként is elég erős vagyok, hogy kiálljak ellened!

– Nem kétlem... – jegyezte meg a fiú, de hangjában némi iróniát lehetett felfedezni.

Inuyasha mérgesen nézett rá, s ekkor meglepve tapasztalta, hogy Taiki is átváltozott. Pislogva figyelte unokaöccsét.

– Én nem sokkal Miharu átváltozása után veszítem el a démoni erőmet – magyarázta a fiatal.

Így, halandóként különösképp hasonlítottak egymásra. Ruházatukon és viselkedésükön kívül egyedül az arcuk formája közt volt különbség, de ott sem sok. A veszekedésre a többiek is odafigyeltek, de viszonylag gyorsan napirendre tértek fölötte. Elvégre, ma már épp elég váratlan eseményben volt részük, hogy ezen annyira ne lepődjenek meg.

Kagome éppen Kayou sebeit ápolta, akkor, mikor Inuyasha éppen lehiggadt, látván Taiki halandó alakját. A nő egy kicsit jobban megsérült, mint mutatta.

– Furcsák így együtt... – jegyezte meg, azzal visszatért Kayou egyik karcolásának tisztításához.

– Igen, nem is gondoltam, hogy külsőre így hasonlíthatnak egymásra – válaszolta a nő.

Kagome elmosolyodott.

– De Taiki nem annyira forrófejű, mint Inuyasha... inkább az apja hidegvérét örökölte.

– Szerintem is – felelte elgondolkozva Kayou, aztán a lány szemébe nézett. – Inuyasha... sokszor ilyen?

– Sajnos, igen – sóhajtott gondterhelten Kagome. – De nagyon rendes tud lenni, amikor épp nem bunkó.

– Nem próbáltál erről beszélni vele?

Kagome elnevette magát.

– Nem tudom, melyik a nagyobb, a makacssága vagy a büszkesége...

Kayou elmosolyodott. Még kérdezni akart valamit, de nem tehette meg, mert ekkor Rin szaladt oda hozzájuk.

– Ezt nektek szedtem! – mondta mosolyogva és egy-egy kis csokor virágot nyomott a kezükbe.

– Hű, ez nagyon szép, köszönöm Rin – karolta át Kayou.

– Igen, nekem is tetszenek – tette hozzá Kagome.

Miután Rin továbbment a többiekhez, Kagome és Kayou még jó sokáig elbeszélgettek, mielőtt nyugovóra tértek volna.

A következő napon nem történt semmi említésre méltó. Mivel mindannyian ki voltak merülve, a legközelebbi falu felé vették az irányt. Inuyasháékkal tartottak Sesshoumaruék is, ez nagyrészt Kayou ráhatásának volt köszönhető.

– Én is fáradt vagyok és még a sebeim sem gyógyultak be... – nézett nagy szemekkel a démonra Kayou. – Nagyon jó lenne, ha mi is keresnénk éjszakára egy szállást, amíg fel nem épülök rendesen... és akár Kagoméékkal is tarthatnánk, ha már ők is a legközelebbi falu felé tartanak... na, Sessh...

Miharu, aki eddig érdeklődve figyelte, mit művel édesanyja, nem bírta már tovább, kitört belőle a vihogás. Taiki, aki mellette ült, kérdő tekintettel nézett rá.

– Sessh... – vihogott tovább a lány. – Még nem hallottam...

– Hogy te milyen idétlen vagy! – forgatta a szemeit bátyja, de azért ő sem bírta megállni mosolygás nélkül.

Inkább elfordultak tőlük...

Napnyugtára a társaság megérkezett a faluba.

– Miroku, mit mondasz, melyiket válasszuk? – kérdezte Inuyasha.

A településen két fogadó is várta a megfáradt utasokat, egymástól nem túl messze. A szerzetes töprengő arcot vágott.

– Hát, bizony nehéz a döntés... Bízzuk a sorsra...

– Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte Sango.

Miroku kiejtette kezéből a botját, ami így az egyik fogadó felé mutatott.

– Hát akkor... – kezdett volna bele, de ekkor a másik fogadóba két fiatalasszony lépett be. Miroku odébb tolta lábával botját, hogy arrafelé mutasson. – Isteni útmutatás... – sóhajtott.

– Adok én neked isteni útmutatást, szerzetes! – csattant fel Sango, s a következő pillanatban már egy púp éktelenkedett a szerzetes fején.

– Erre megyünk! – fordult tüntetőleg az elsőnek kiválasztott fogadó felé.

A többiek csöndben követték, kivéve Miharut, aki alig bírta visszafojtani kuncogását.

– Menj előre, Miroku... – mondta Inuyasha, de Sesshoumaru hangja megállította őket.

– Miért pont ő?

– Hagyd apa, náluk ez már bevett szokás – kuncogott halkan Miharu.

– Meglátod, így lesz a legjobb – kacsintott Sesshoumarura a fia.

Sesshoumaru megadóan sóhajtott, végül biccentett, hogy részéről rendben van.

Miroku bekopogott, aztán, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, a fogadósnak előadta jól begyakorolt szövegét és Miharunak nagyon kellett uralkodnia nevetőizmain, nehogy belekuncogjon a szerzetes szokásos monológjába. Végül mindenki kapott szobát és élelmet.

A szobák elég kicsik voltak, csupán ketten fértek el benne, viszont tisztán tartották őket; ráadásul nem ők voltak az egyetlen vendégek és így velük együtt teltház lett a fogadóban. Kagome és Sango közös szobába vonultak el, és Shippou is velük tartott. Még egy darabig elcseverésztek, mire aludni tértek.

A mellettük lévő szobában Miroku morgott Inuyashának és különféle terveket szőtt arra, hogyan fog az éjszaka leple alatt átosonni a lányok szobájába, de a félszellem csak forgatta a szemeit és unott arcot vágva igyekezett letörni a szerzetes lelkesedését – több, kevesebb sikerrel.

Kazaru természetesen Kurodával töltötte az éjjelt, ők a testvérpár mellett kaptak szobát és még éjfélkor is áthallatszott Miharu bohóckodása, valamint Taiki higgadt hangja, amint próbálja ironikus megjegyzéseivel felidegesíteni húgát. Nem tehetett róla, ilyenkor Miharu olyan aranyos volt és nem is volt ez több testvéri csipkelődésnél.

Sesshoumaru és Kayou szobája mellett Rin aludt, Jyaken pedig idegesen járkált fel-alá a helyiségben, mire végre ő is nyugovóra tért, természetesen a legtávolabb „attól a halandó lánytól". Kagurával senki sem akarta megosztani a szobát, de Saura nem bánta, hogy végül ő lett a szobatársa. Hiszen mindenki közül talán ő bízott leginkább a szélboszorkányban. A bizalom kölcsönös volt, hisz az egyiknek az életét mentették meg, a másiknak pedig visszaadták azt. A Természet Úrnője azért igyekezett minél többet megtudni Kaguráról, és még sokáig faggatta, mire mind a ketten elálmosodtak.

„_Nahát... alszik!"_ Kayou szemére nem jött álom és most Sesshoumarut nézte. _„Ilyen is ritkán fordul elő... Nem akarom felébreszteni."_ Igaz, nagyon a nehezére esett, de ellenállt a kísértésnek és nem simogatta meg az alvó férfi arcát. Aztán gondolt egyet és kiment a tornácra. A friss levegő jót tett neki és nem is gondolkozott, csak úgy volt. Csupán bámult bele a sötét éjszakába...

Aztán valami oda nem illő szagot érzett meg. Egy démon közeledett, de ismerős volt a szaga. Felderült az arca, mikor rájött, unokatestvére az, és kisétált a falu utcájára. De ahogy közelebb ért a szellem, rá kellett jönnie, orra ezúttal cserben hagyta, mert nem Gintai volt az, hanem Kayou nagybátyja.

Még nem volt látótávolságon belül, de sebesen közeledett. A nő rohanni kezdett az ellenkező irányba, kifelé a faluból. _„Nem maradhatok itt... rájuk hozom a veszélyt."_ gondolta magában és átváltozott, hogy még gyorsabbra tudja venni a tempót.

A többiek, a fogadóban épp akkor döbbentek rá a szellem jelenlétére, mikor az elsuhant az épület előtt. Egy emberként pattantak fel fekhelyükről és szaladtak ki, a legrosszabbra számítva. De nem történt semmi.

– Hú... ezt megúsztuk – jegyezte meg Shippou.

– Én azért kíváncsi lennék, hova tartott – gondolkozott el Kagome.

– Igazad van, egy szellem nem szokott csak úgy céltalanul bolyongani... – tette hozzá Sango.

– Mire várunk még? – kérdezte Inuyasha. – Menjünk utána!

– Várj... – állította meg bátyja hangja. – Hol van Kayou?

– Nincs... itt? – dadogta Miharu.

– O-o... – csúszott ki Taiki száján. – Már tudom, ki volt ez.

– Kicsoda?

– Nakamura – válaszolta Sesshoumaru fia, mire húgának elfehéredett az arca.

– Ő kicsoda? – pislogott Miroku.

– Csak nem a... nagybátyja? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru.

Taiki bólintott.

– Azért volt ismerős a szaga... – a szellem ökölbe szorította a kezét.

– Na és mi akarhat... – kezdte Saura, de nem fejezhette be, mert Sesshoumaru eltűnt mellőle.

– Ez nem jelenthet semmi jót – jegyezte meg Kagome. – Jobb, ha utána megyünk. Shippou, maradj itt Rinnel!

– Rendben van! – biccentett a kis rókaszellem.

Kayou futott, ahogy a lába bírta, de szerencsétlenségére nem vette észre a fák sötétségben kígyózó gyökereit, aminek következtében meg is botlott az egyikben, így egy parádés hasra esést mutatott be. Mire feltápászkodott, késő volt, mert nagybátyja már utolérte. Kayou kihúzta magát és dacosan nézett bele a szemébe.

A következő pillanatban felé csapott egy karmos kéz, de a nőnek sikerült ügyesen kitérni előle. A második támadást azonban már nem sikerült elkerülnie. Hatalmas pofont kapott, a szemébe könnyek szöktek tőle; és jó néhány méterrel arrébb ért keményen földet. Múltkor, mikor nagybátyja megkarmolta, mérget is használt. Ezúttal azonban más volt a helyzet. Semmi ilyesmit nem érzett; és bár csengett még a füle, nagy nehezen sikerült ismét talpra tornáznia magát.

– Miért játszadozol velem? – kérdezte dühösen és egyben félve a választól, miközben elindult egy apró vércsík a szája sarkából. Az ütés következtében felrepedt a szája. – Meg akarsz ölni, nem?

Nakamura megeresztett felé egy titokzatos mosolyt, majd válaszként még egy pofont adott unokahúgának. Kayou már az előzőtől is eléggé elcsigázódott, ezért nem tudott időben félrehajolni vagy elugorni a csapás elől. Erőtlenül rogyott a földre. Már alig volt eszméleténél.

Nagybátyja felnyalábolta, aztán pedig felemelkedtek a levegőbe és sebesen távolodni kezdtek a talajtól és a falutól...

– Mit... akarsz? – nyögte Kayou, aki érezte, mindjárt elveszíti az eszméletét. A támadás nagyon megviselte.

– Hm... nemsokára megtudod, kedves unokahúgom – felelte neki Nakamura. – Addig is...

Újra lecsapott. Kayou már nem bírta tovább, elájult. Mintha még hallotta volna Sesshoumaru hangját a fülében, de lehet, hogy csak képzelődött. Teljes sötétség borult elméjére...

Folytatása következik...


	8. Kényszer

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**8. rész: Kényszer**_

– Kayou... – emelte fel tekintetét az égre Sesshoumaru. Még érezte a nő illatát, de éles szemeivel már nem látta a vaksötét éjszakában alakját. Hamarosan már az a megnyugtató, kellemes illat is eltűnt.

– Elvitte... – érkezett meg Taiki is apja mellé.

– De... de... még... – Miharu csak dadogott, valami nem engedte, hogy kimondja, amire gondol. Olyan szörnyű lehetőség villant a fejébe. – De még... él... ugye?

– Persze, hogy él, különben mi most nem lennénk itt! – forgatta a szemeit Taiki.

– Ne beszélj így a húgoddal! – szólt rá Sesshoumaru.

– Igen, apa... bocsánat – sütötte le a szemét a fiú.

Ekkor érkeztek meg a többiek.

– Megsérült... – szimatolt bele a levegőbe Inuyasha. – Érzem a vérének a szagát.

– De miért akarná bántani a saját nagybátyja? – tette fel a logikus kérdést Sango. – Na és hova vitte?

– Azt nem tudom, azonban... – Sesshoumaru hangja egy pillanatra megremegett, de aztán gyorsan visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét. – Menjünk vissza a fogadóba és ott elmondom, amit tudok erről.

Hasogató fejfájásra ébredt és nyűgösen mordult egyet. Aztán váratlanul egy gondolat suhant át a fején, mint valami vészharang: _„Varázslat!"_ Kayou azonnal kinyitotta a szemeit. Körbenézett a helyiségben, ahol volt. Leginkább valami barlangszerűségre emlékeztetett, de a mérnöki pontossággal megalkotott falak egyértelműen tudtára adták, hogy emberi munka eredménye. Olyan volt az egész helyiség, mintha egy nagy barlang oldalába vájtak volna valami mélyedést.

Ő maga a hideg kőpadlón térdelt. Egy-egy hosszú lánc a csuklóin gondoskodott arról, hogy ne tudjon nagyon eltávolodni a hűvös sziklafaltól, aminek a tövében volt. Ahogy lenézett kezeire, döbbenten kiáltott fel. Nem is a láncok miatt, hanem ahogy letekintett rájuk, meglátta a haját – ami gyönyörű barna színben fénylett.

– Ez... ez lehetetlen! – a rémülettől elkerekedtek a szemei.

Halk lépteket hallott, amik egyre közeledtek hozzá. A hangok irányába fordult és hamarosan megjelent a nagybátyja.

– Látom, magadhoz tértél.

Kayou perzselő szemekkel nézett rá.

– Gondolom, elcsodálkoztál, miért is vagy halandó... – kezdte csevegő hangon Nakamura. – Ezt a helyet egy varázslat védi, amit bizonyára érzel is – Kayou aprót bólintott. – A lényege abban áll, hogy bárkit, aki belép, emberré változtat.

– Te nem vagy az – állapította meg a fogoly.

– Csak nem gondolod, hogy majd rám is hatással lesz? Amikor ez az én védelmemet szolgálja? – kacagott a férfi, de hangjában nem volt nyoma őszinte örömnek.

– Mi a célod ezzel?

– Szeretnéd tudni, ugye? – húzta gúnyos mosolyra a száját a démon.

– Ne szórakozz velem, Nakamura! – pattant fel Kayou, s közelebb ment hozzá, amennyire láncai engedték.

– Huh... – a férfi lekicsinylő arckifejezéssel nézett rá. – Ajánlom, ne heveskedj... ez itt az én birodalmam, rajtam kívül senkinek sincs hatalma itt.

– Ó, milyen... – Kayou már elkészült csípős válaszával, de a mondat közepén torkán akadt a szó. Égető fájdalmat érzett a csuklóján, és amikor letekintett a kezeire, rémülten vette tudomásul, hogy a láncok enyhe narancsos fényben izzanak. A forróság nem múlt el, Kayou pedig összeszorította a fogát és dacosan tekintett nagybátyjára; de minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne sikoltson fel fájdalmában. Könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

Aztán egyik pillanatról a másikra, olyan hirtelen, mint ahogy jött, eltűnt a fájdalom. A láncok ismét jéghidegek voltak.

– Ne pimaszkodj – figyelmeztette őt a szellem. – Mert még nagyon megjárhatod, nem ez az egyetlen trükköm.

– Jól mondtad, trükk.

Nakamura szája ördögi vigyorba húzódott:

– Ha elfejtetted már volna, most emlékeztetnélek, kedves unokahúgom, kiválóan értek a mérgekhez... létezik olyan méreg is, ami nem öl meg, de a szervezetedbe jutva, nagyon hamar megőrjít... ezt te sem akarhatod.

– Ugyan már... – Kayou arcán titokzatos mosoly villant fel. Tudta, a mérgekre most immunis.

– Sejtem, mire gondolsz – jegyezte meg a szellem. – De elfelejtettél egy apróságot... itt csak nekem lehet démoni erőm... a méreg ellen a gyermeked se tehet, semmit sem.

Kayou arca elfehéredett. _„De hát... honnan tudhat erről?"_ Elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte nagybátyját, aki megfordult és elindult kifelé a kis helyiségből. Miután már lépteinek zaja is elhalt, még azután is, Kayou csak percekig bámult utána.

Végül visszasétált és lerogyott a fal tövébe. _„Ez rosszabb, mint gondoltam... valamit sürgősen ki kell találnom!"_

Egy ifjú nő sétált lassan a poros földúton. Látszott rajta, még csak nemrég került eladósorba. Hosszú, vörös haját, mely még a derekánál is lejjebb ért, befonva hordta, éjkék szemeivel pedig szüntelen a környéket pásztázta. Nem tűnt nyugtalannak, inkább csak megfigyelt. Arcának jobb felén egy rozsdavörös csík húzódott. Ez különböztette meg leginkább a többi fiataltól; habár ez nem forradás volt... sokkal inkább figyelmeztető jel – a külvilág számára.

Kimonója ugyanolyan színű volt, mint szeme; gyönyörű mélykék, akárcsak az éjszaka. Apró, aranysárga minták voltak rajta itt-ott, ízlésesen elrendezve. Az ifjú hátán egy tegez volt, sok-sok nyíllal, s egy íj is volt mellettük.

Lassan közelített a falu felé. A településben pezsgett az élet; éppen vásár volt és a szomszédos falvakból is érkeztek árusok, hogy eladják portékájukat, de akadtak olyanok is, akik csupán érdeklődve figyelték a színes forgatagot.

De az ifjú nő nem állt meg nézelődni; céltudatosan a helység túlsó végében lévő apró szentély felé vette az útját. Úgy hallotta, néhány ékkőszilánkot őriznek itt. Kíváncsi volt, igazak-e a hírek.

Hamarosan megérkezett a kis templom elé. Belépett és sietve az oltár felé indult, ahol az ékkődarabokat sejtette. Azok valóban ott voltak: két, gyönyörűen csillogó szilánk a Szent Ékkőből. Szeme különös tűzben égett, mikor hozzájuk ért.

Elvette őket az oltárról, aztán megfordult és kifelé igyekezett. Egy pap hangja állította meg:

– Hé, te lány! Hová sietsz?

Megtorpant és a férfire emelte átható tekintetét.

– Az ékkőszilánkok! – eszmélt fel a pap, amikor meglátta, hogy az oltár üres. – Add vissza őket azonnal!

– Huh... – a fiatal nő arcán egy gúnyos félmosoly jelent meg, még jobban kiemelve a jobb arcát metsző rozsdavörös csíkot. – Hagyj békén, ember. Akkor megkímélem az életed.

– Hogy merészeled, te lány... – a pap feldühödött.

Már nem hallgatott józan eszére, sem ösztöneire; pedig mind a kettő azt súgta neki, jobb, ha békén hagyja a titokzatos idegent. Egy varázscédulát húzott elő.

– Nem tudom, miféle lény vagy – kezdte beszédét –, de most véged van!

Ám a másodperc töredéke alatt, mielőtt még elhajíthatta volna a cetlit, a lány kezében már ott volt felajzott íja, s gondolkodás nélkül kilőtte nyilát. A papnak még megijedni sem volt ideje, holtan esett össze, amint elérte a fegyver.

Alig egy szívdobbanásnyi időre rá, a teste hamuvá porlott. A fiatal lány megcsóválta a fejét, mintha már sajnálná áldozatát, de végül visszavette vállára íját és folytatta útját, kifelé a szentélyből. Nem is foglalkozott többet vele.

Már majdnem elérte a falu határát, mikor mindenféle érzelemmel telített hangok csapták meg a fülét. _„Tehát észrevették... várható volt, de egy kicsit előbb történt, mint gondoltam."_ vonta le a következtetéseket a fiatal nő. Közömbös arccal folytatta útját. Ha nem volt muszáj, nem ölt – kár pazarolni ilyen pitiáner ellenfelekre az értékes nyílvesszőit. Azonban hamarosan be kellett látnia, hogy ezúttal mégis használnia kell őket.

A tömeg egy emberként rohant utána, miközben valaki nevét kiabálták folyamatosan, akitől segítséget kértek. Mire két háznyira értek a lányhoz, végre megjelent várva-várt segítségük. A fiatal nő meghökkent. _„Egy szellem! Vajon miért nem éreztem a jelenlétét?"_ töprengett, miközben felajzotta nyilát. Fegyverét készenlétben tartotta, de egyelőre nem támadott.

– Ha még élni akartok, ne gyertek közelebb! Hagyjatok elmenni! – kiáltotta oda az embereknek.

Ők azonban, ha hallották is, mit mondott az imént a lány, nem vették figyelembe és továbbra is rendületlenül közelítettek felé.

– Figyelmeztettelek titeket! – próbálkozott még egyszer a fiatal nő, de ezúttal sem járt sikerrel.

Kilőtte nyílveszőjét.

– Osztódás! – kiáltotta el magát, mire az az egyetlen darab nyíl, amit feléjük küldött, sokszorosítani kezdte magát, míg végül már megszámlálhatatlanul sok lett belőlük.

Az egész mindössze alig egy másodperc alatt zajlott le. Mikor elült a porfelhő, amit az emberek kavartak maguk körül, már síri csend honolt. Hamukupacok jelezték a helyeket, ahol még az imént halandók voltak.

A szellem, amelyik velük tartott, kikerülte a nyilakat és egy ház tetejéről nézte tehetetlenül, mit történt az emberekkel, akiket a védelme alá vett.

– Átkozott boszorka! – kiáltotta dühösen, azzal máris a fiatal nő mellett termett.

De ő sem volt rest; érezte, hogy egy erős szellemmel van dolga és még azelőtt futásnak eredt, mielőtt az felocsúdhatott volna. Őszintén szólva, az ifjú nem nagyon bízott abban, hogy sikerülne legyőznie. Akkor használnia kéne a nyílvesszői egy speciális támadását, de ahhoz nincs elég ideje. Így inkább menekülőre fogta a dolgot, remélve, üldözője megunja egy idő után a dolgot és feladja.

Legnagyobb sajnálatára azonban nem ez történt. A szellem beterelte egészen az erdőbe, ahol igaz, hogy több búvóhely volt, azonban a nyomai sokkal jobban látszottak, az aljnövényzetnek köszönhetően és az előrejutást is lelassította. A lány már nagyon közel érezte a szellemet és igyekezett még gyorsabb tempóra váltani.

Hallotta, hogy valamit kiált közvetlenül mögötte a démon, de nem értette, pontosan mit. Sejtette, hogy támadni készül, ezért félreugrott; és valóban: ahol még az előbb állt, már csupán a felperzselt aljnövényzet maradványai voltak láthatóak. Egy újabb csapás érkezett, ő pedig éppen az utolsó pillanatban elrugaszkodott a talajtól, s méterekkel arrébb ért földet.

Nem tudta irányítani az esést, érezte, hogy ez lesz a végzete. Ha lesérül, akkor már semmi esélye sem marad. Becsukta a szemét és várta a kemény földet érést. Azonban egy erős kéz megtartotta, így lábát megkímélte a sérüléstől, habár a bokája még így is egy kicsit meghúzódott. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét és ránézett segítőjére.

A férfi majdnem egy fejjel volt magasabb nála, hosszú, fekete haját csak úgy cibálta a hirtelen feltámadt szél. A fiatal nő értetlenül nézett rá. Nem értette, miért segített neki, de azért hálás volt; egy kicsit.

A szellem közvetlenül előttük jelent meg és ezúttal a karmaival készült támadni. A férfi viszont kinyitotta a tenyerét, mire valamilyen éles fehér fény keletkezett, ami elvakította a karjában lévő lányt.

Mikor végre megszűnt a jelenség, az ifjú nő kíváncsian nézett körbe, de már nem látta sehol sem a szellemet, aki megtámadta, csak a megmentőjét. Hátrált egy lépést a férfitól.

– Köszönöm – mondta csendesen. – Bár fogalmam sincs, miért tetted.

– Az ékkőszilánkjaidat akarom.

– Ó, így már persze minden világos! – felelte, hangjában enyhe gúnnyal a bajbajutott.

A férfi szemébe nézett. Olyan volt, mintha a pokol parázsló mélységeibe tekintene le. _„Olyan kegyetlen és... szenvedélyes."_ fejezte be magában a hasonlatot a lány.

– Rendben van, de csak az egyiket, azért, mert segítettél nekem – adta be a derekát a lány és azzal odadobott a férfinak egy ékkőszilánkot.

– Mert segítettem? – hallatszott a gúnyos hangja. – Itt helyben meg tudlak ölni... ha nem adod nekem mindet!

– Megvannak a saját céljaim vele – csattant fel a fiatal nő. – Ne hidd, hogy csak neked kell!

– Ostoba vagy... – jegyezte meg vészesen nyugodt hangon a férfi. – Adok egy utolsó esélyt. Vagy ideadod most azonnal, önként, vagy pedig...

Ezúttal sem volt szükség rá, hogy befejezze mondatát. A hatást így talán még jobban is lehetett érezni. A lány már éppen válaszra nyitotta a száját, amikor megrezzent a közvetlen közelükben egy bokor. Mind a ketten arra kapták a fejüket.

Egy fiúgyermek csörtetett ki a bozótból, mérgesen lóbálva egyik kezében egy kardot, amit látszott, hogy alig bír el; miközben kiáltozott:

– Te boszorkány! Megöltél mindenkit! MINDENKIT!

A lány meghökkenve nézte a felé igyekvő fiút. Nem hitte, hogy bárki is életben maradt volna a faluban, hiszen úgy tűnt, mindenki utána iramodott. Villámgyorsan felajzotta íját és a gyerekre célzott vele. A fiú megtorpant.

– Ha most elmész, meghagyom az életed – mondta neki a fiatal nő.

A gyerek egy pillanatig még gondolkozott, de aztán a szemében megjelent valami sajátos tűz és ismét rohanni kezdett felé.

– Megha... – kiáltotta volna, ha abban a pillanatban nem áll belé egy nyílvessző, ami a torkára forrasztja a szót.

Szemei rémülten kikerekedtek, de még felfogni sem volt ideje, mi történt, teste azonnal hamuvá lett és a szélben kavarogva szétszóródtak hamvai. A fiatal nő gondterhelten sóhajtott egyet és megcsóválta a fejét. _„Ezek sosem tanulnak..."_ ezzel a gondolattal a férfi felé fordult, aki eddig csendben figyelte az eseményeket. Most, hogy fegyvere a keze ügyében volt, egy kicsit nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát, mint az előbb. De titokzatos megmentője egyelőre nem mozdult, csak az arcát fürkészte.

– Meggondoltam magam... – jelentette ki. – Megtarthatod azt az ékkőszilánkot, ha...

– Ha mi? – kérdezte türelmetlenkedve és gyanakodva a fiatal nő. Beszélgetőtársa ekkor gonoszan elvigyorodott.

– Tehetséges vagy, te lány, ahhoz képest, hogy csak félig vagy szellem... ha engem szolgálsz az erőddel, akkor megtarthatod a másik ékkőszilánkot. Na és... meghagyom az életed.

– Milyen lovagias... – jegyezte meg morgolódva a lány.

– Mit mondasz? – kérdezte a férfi. – Ha sokáig gondolkodsz, nemlegesnek veszem a válaszodat.

A fiatal nő még egy pillanatig mérlegelte a lehetőségeit. Végül arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy akár nála maradhat az az ékkőszilánk, akár nem, még mindig életben maradhat... még akkor is, ha valaki parancsára kell cselekednie. Ő világéletében nagyon szabad személyiség volt és utálta, ha másoknak kellett engedelmeskednie. De úgy tűnt, jelenleg nincs más választása. Hiszen ez a férfi egy szempillantás alatt végzett azzal a démonnal. _„Bár a szaga hasonlít egy félszellemére, mint amilyen én vagyok, mégis sokkal veszélyesebb, mint legtöbbünk."_

– Rendben van, áll az alku – biccentett, azzal visszatette a helyére íját.

A férfi elégedett vigyorral nyugtázta válaszát. Odasétált mellé.

– Induljunk!

Már egy ideje mentek, mikor a fiatal nő megszólalt:

– Az én nevem Yukara... megtudhatnám a tiédet?

– Naraku vagyok...

Folytatása következik...


	9. Útjaink elválnak

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**9. rész: Útjaink elválnak**_

Mindenki döbbent csendben hallgatta végig Sesshoumaru monológját. Még percekig nem tudták, mit is mondhatnának.

– De ha meg akarja ölni, miért rabolta el és nem végzett vele azonnal? – törte meg a mély némaságot Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru szeme szikrákat szórt, de visszafogta magát, mert öccsének ezúttal sikerült egy számukra megválaszolhatatlan kérdést feltennie.

– Inuyasha...

– Igen, Kagome?

– Hogy lehetsz ilyen érzéketlen? – kérdezte feltűnően higgadt hangon a lány.

– De hát... mi van? Már kérdezni sem szabad? – kelt ki magából a félszellem.

Kagome gondterhelten sóhajtott.

– Fekszik... – mondta csendesen, mire Inuyasha egy szempillantás alatt elterült a földön.

– Muszáj volt ez tenned, már megint? – pattant föl, szinte azonnal áldozata.

– Hmm... – Kagome nem válaszolt, csak elfordította a fejét. A háttérben Miharu felsikkantott:

– Taiki, mi történik veled?

Bátyja értetlenül nézett a lány rémül arcára.

– Mi a baj...?

– Hogy mi a baj? – ismételte meg húga. – Nézz magadra! Úgy nézel ki... úgy nézel ki, mint egy... egy halandó!

– Tessék? – ugrott fel ülőhelyéről a fiú. – Az nem lehet!

– Nézd meg magad!

Taiki előhúzta kardját, hogy annak tükörsima pengéjében megnézhesse arcát. Miközben fegyveréhez ért, rögtön észrevette, hogy eltűntek a karmai. Mikor pedig belepillantott saját tükörképébe, meglepődve vette észre, hogy sötétbarnák a szemei. Halványan érzékelte, amint húga felállt mellőle; nem is törődött vele, mígnem...

– Hé, hugi! Mit csinálsz? Hagyj már békén!

– A füleid is eltűntek... – állapította meg a lány, miközben bátyja hallószervét ráncigálta. – Nem hegyesek, és...

– Na most már hagyd abba!

– Ahogy gondoltam... az agyaraid is eltűntek.

– Miiii? – Taiki kardja pengéjére vicsorított. – Nem változhatok halandóvá! – zuttyant vissza végül kétségbeesve ülőhelyére. – Most nem... hiszen az előbb voltam!

– Én se értem – ült le mellé húga.

A többiek éppoly tanácstalanok voltak, mint a fiú. Kivéve egyvalakit... Kazaru kitartóan nézte Taikit, s alig egy pillanat múlva már ismerte a váratlan változás okát.

– Már értem... – mormogta.

– Min gondolkodsz? – kérdezte meg Sango.

– Ez egyértelműen varázslat – jelentette ki Kazaru. – A legfurcsább pedig az, hogy...

– Hogy...? – mindenki fülét hegyezve várta a folytatást.

– A célszemély nem te voltál, Taiki, hanem édesanyád.

– Hogyan? De hát én akkor... miért?

– Na, most kinek is nehéz a felfogása? – kotyogott közbe Miharu. – Mert te vagy anya hasában! Ezért hat rád is!

– Hé, nem ennyire okoskodnod! Különben is, te miért nem változtál át?

– Mert én még nem is fogantam meg, kedves bátyó – ütögette meg picikét Taiki fejét Miharu.

– Ó... – a fiú erre nem tudott mit válaszolni. Elgondolkodva nézte magát kardjának pengéjében.

„_Azért lettem halandó, mert anya is azzá vált... ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy sokkal nagyobb veszélyben van, mint gondoltuk. Ráadásul nemhogy a sajátját, de így még az én erőmet sem tudja használni."_

– Amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, ki kell szabadítanunk – nézett elszántan apjára.

– Egyetértek... – biccentett Sesshoumaru. – De ti nem jöttök velünk.

– Te-tessék? – dadogott Miharu.

– Hogy-hogy? – fűzte hozzá bátyja.

– Nagyon veszélyes – felelte Sesshoumaru. – Nem tudnék rátok is vigyázni... különben is, már elvégeztétek, amiért jöttetek.

– Na és most csak így elküldesz minket? – Miharu még mindig nem tudott napirendre téri apja szokatlan viselkedése fölött.

– Úgy van.

– De mi...

– Hagyd, hugi – legyintett Taiki. Ismerte apjának ezt az arckifejezését. Ilyenkor jobb volt nem szembeszállni vele, hanem azt tenni, amit elvár tőlük. – Végső soron igaza van...

– Micsoda? De hát anya...

– Mire visszamegyünk, már semmi baja sem lesz! – Taiki ezzel befejezettnek tekintette a vitatkozást.

Neki sem esett ínyére, de ha rátekintett apja arckifejezésére, tudta, itt fellebbezésnek helye nincs.

– Holnap reggel indulunk. Jó éjszakát! – tette még hozzá, azzal elvonul a szobájába.

Miharu még egy darabig értetlenül bámult hol bátyja után, hol pedig apjára, végül sértődötten követte testvérét. Mikor végre hallótávolságon kívül voltak, Sesshoumaru egy gondterhelt sóhaj kíséretében hátradőlt.

– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen nehéz a gyerekekkel...

– Talán azt hitted, olyan egyszerű lesz? – kotyogott közbe Inuyasha.

– Ha téged el bírlak viselni, akkor igazán nem panaszkodhatom rájuk... tudod, egy öcs néha akkora nyűg!

– Egy báty is!

– Na, most már hagyjátok abba! – szakította félbe a veszekedést Kagome. – Ideje nyugovóra térnünk. Holnap hosszú napunk lesz.

– Így van – tette hozzá Kazaru, miközben felállt. – Minden varázslat kötődik valamiféleképpen a megidézőjéhez... ha pedig követjük ezt a kapcsolatot, az odavezet minket Nakamurához... és Kayouhöz is, remélhetőleg.

– Te képes vagy ezt a kapcsolatot érzékelni? – érdeklődött Saura.

– Hogyne – emelte meg egy kicsit a fejét Kazaru. Hangjába némi sértődöttség vegyült.

– Ő a legügyesebb boszorkány, akit valaha is ismertem – jelentette ki Kuroda, miközben ő is feltápászkodott.

– Varázslónő... – morogta a nő.

– Persze, hogy az – hagyta rá a férfi, mire Kazaru csak a szemét forgatta.

– Különben is, hogy értetted, hogy akit valaha is ismertél? – villantotta rá tekintetét Kurodára. – Mégis mire céloztál?

– Mi? Hogy én? Semmire...

– Hát persze... azonnal válaszolj! – csattant fel Kazaru.

Kuroda menekülőre fogta a dolgot. Jól láthatóan ásított.

– Áá... már olyan álmos vagyok! Majd holnap megbeszéljük! – azzal elindult kifelé a helyiségből, de még magában megjegyezte: _„Addig úgy is elfelejted..."_

– Nem mész sehova! – kapott utána Kazaru.

– Ajaj... jó éjt! – fejezte be gyorsan a férfi, azzal futásnak eredt.

– Hé! Állsz meg, de azonnal! Kuroda! – kiáltott utána a varázslónő, s azonnal utána indult.

– Kész komédia... – csóválta meg a fejét Kagura, mikor már halkultak a kiáltozások. – Felverik az egész fogadót.

– Hát, őket biztos nem... – mutatott Rinre és Shippoura Inuyasha.

A kislány és a rókaszellem az átváltozott Kirara hátának dőlve szuszogott, illetve utóbbi hortyogott.

– Nekünk is aludni kéne! – nyújtózkodott egyet Sango. – Menjünk, Kagome!

– Én is megyek! – tápászkodott fel Miroku, de rögtön meg is bánta; Sangónak így könnyebb volt fejbe vágnia.

– Arról ne is álmodj, szerzetes! – azzal Kagoméval a nyomában, kiviharzott a szobából. Kagura és Saura is elindultak a szobájukba.

– Gyere, Miroku, menjünk – segítette fel barátját Inuyasha.

Kifelé menet azon gondolkodott, nem volt-e túl rossz ötlet Shippout és Kirarát egy szobában hagyni Sesshoumaruval, de alaposan meglepődött, mikor meghallotta bátyja lépteit a háta mögött.

– Hát te...?

– Nem akarom őket felébreszteni – felelte kurtán a szellem, azzal bement a szomszédos szobába, ahol Jyaken hortyogott.

Ledőlt az ágyra, de még sokáig nem jött álom a szemére. Pedig most szüksége volt alvásra, ezt tudta. De nem mert elaludni; ha ébren lett volna, Kayou valószínűleg még most is itt lenne épen és egészségesen. Abba bele sem akart gondolni, mit tehet vele a nagybátyja, főleg most, hogy megszabadította minden démoni erejétől.

Sesshoumaru magát okolta mindezért. Ha nem alszik el...

Valamivel hajnal előtt sikerült nyugovóra térnie és elég volt neki ez a pár órácska alvás, hogy kipihenje magát. Jyaken persze meglepve ébredt fel, mikor meglátta a szobában nagyurát. A szellem már nem aludt; elgondolkozva meredt a mennyezetre.

– Nagyuram? – kérdezte tétovázva Jyaken. Érezte, hogy valami nincsen rendben, de fogalma sem volt róla, mi lehet az.

Sesshoumaru emlékeiben kutatott, mikor meghallotta szolgája hangját. _„Nem volt ott, mikor Kayout elrabolták. Az egészet végigaludta..."_ egy mélyet sóhajtott, aztán válaszolt:

– Kayout elrabolták az éjjel.

– Micsoda? – Jyaken szemei kikerekedtek. – Hogyan lehetséges ez, nagyuram?

Sesshoumaru beletörődött, hogy most el kell magyaráznia, de amennyire csak tudta, rövidre fogta mondandóját.

Feszült csendben fogyasztották el reggelijüket, ezt követően pedig a testvérpár elköszönt mindenkitől. Kagome megkérte őket, hogy ha úgyis arrafelé mennek, Shippout is vigyék magukkal, Kaede anyóhoz, ha nem nagy gond.

– Persze, hogy nem – biccentett Taiki. – Velünk jöhet.

Kagome érezte, hogy az útjuk egyre veszélyesebbé fog válni és ez a nyugtalan érzés csak fokozódott, ahogy egyre közeledett az indulás pillanata. Ezért is kérte, hogy Shippou biztonságban lehessen.

– Azt hittem, veletek maradok – mondta a kis rókakölyök.

– Na persze, és mégis mit csinálnál? – kérdezett rá Inuyasha. – Nem tudsz harcolni se...

– Lelki támogatást nyújtanék nektek!

– Hogyne – húzta fel az orrát a félszellem.

Sesshoumaru megköszörülte a torkát, aztán gyermekeire nézett.

– Esetleg Rint is magatokkal vinnétek...?

– Persze – bólintott ismét Taiki.

– Gyere Rin! – mosolygott a kislányra Miharu.

Így történt, hogy a megfogyatkozott csapat elindult Kazaru vezetésével a varázslat forrása felé, ahol feltételezésük szerint Kayou raboskodott; a testvérpár pedig hazafelé tartott, a modern Tokió városába...

Folytatása következik...


	10. Váratlan bonyodalmak

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**10. rész: Váratlan bonyodalmak**_

– Az én nevem Yukara... megtudhatnám a tiédet?

– Naraku vagyok...

– Ó! – csúszott ki a nő száján, sokatmondó hangsúllyal.

– Mire véljem ezt az „Ó"-t? – torpant meg Naraku.

Yukara kétségbeesetten gondolkozott válaszán. _„Ha rájön, hogy hallottam már róla, nem tudom, mit fog tenni velem. De ha viszont félreérti, akkor biztos nem élem túl... valamit ki kell találnom, hogy eltereljem a figyelmét!"_ Szinte ösztönösen cselekedett, nem gondolt a következményekre, hanem belekapaszkodott az elméjén éppen átsuhanó ötletbe, mint egy süllyedő hajó utasa az utolsó mentőövbe.

Hosszan és szenvedélyesen csókolta meg a férfit. Narakunak még megdöbbeni sem volt ideje, olyan váratlan volt Yukara reakciója. Aztán, mikor felocsúdott, eltolta magától a nőt.

– Mégis mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz?

– A faluban, ahonnan származom, így szokás köszönetet nyilvánítani – magyarázta Yukara, reménykedve abban, hogy mondandója hitelesnek tűnik. – Megmentetted az életem, ezt köszöntem meg.

Naraku hitetlenkedve mérte végig a nőt. Végül elfordult:

– Még egyszer ne merészeld... – vetette oda vérfagyasztó hangon.

Yukara bólintott, aztán tovább követte a szellemet a kastélya felé vezető úton. Egy idő után Naraku megelégelte a sétát:

– Mondd csak, tudsz repülni?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Yukara. Már a nyelvén volt egy csípős hozzáfűznivaló is, de visszafogta magát, nem akarta még jobban megharagítani Narakut.

– Huh – a szellem lekicsinylő tekintettel nézett rá, aztán átkarolta.

– Mi... – Yukara szóhoz sem jutott. – Mit csinálsz?

– A levegőben sokkal hamarabb odaérünk – felelte magyarázatképpen Naraku, azzal elrugaszkodott a földtől és egy pillanat múlva már madártávlatból figyelték a tájat. Yukara görcsösen kapaszkodott a szellembe, semmi kedve sem volt ilyen magasról leesnie.

Miután Shippout és Rint Kaede anyóra bízták, Miharu és Taiki elsétáltak a kúthoz és fájó szívvel, de elbúcsúztak a középkori Japántól. Egy pillanat sem telt bele és már ismét a túlzsúfolt nagyvárosban találták magukat. Amint megérkeztek a túloldalra, Taiki azonnal visszaváltozott szellemmé. Az autók bűze rögtön megcsapta mindkettejük orrát. Émelyegve másztak ki a Csontok Kútjából.

– Nem is volt ennyire büdös itt! – nyafogott Miharu.

– Csak hozzá voltunk szokva – jelentette ki Taiki, azzal elindult kifelé a szentélyből. – Minél gyorsabban vissza kell vinnünk az ékkövet Chisanának, hogy biztonságban legyen.

– Igen – köhécselt húga. – Csak meg ne lássanak minket ilyen öltözékkel...

– Hát... majd sietősre fogjuk.

Mindketten elrugaszkodtak a földről és a következő másodpercben már az ezeréves fa egy magasabbik ágán voltak. Onnan továbbugrottak a legközelebbi háztetőre és így közlekedve gyorsan és feltűnésmentesen elérkeztek rokonukhoz.

Taiki becsöngetett. Várta, hogy meghallja az ismerős lépteket, azonban nem a megszokott hangok ütötték meg a fülét.

– Itt valami nincs rendben – motyogta a háta mögött Miharu.

Taiki bólintott, s ekkor kinyílt az ajtó. Egy öregember állt a küszöbön.

– Segíthetek valamiben? – hunyorgott a két idegenre.

– Mi... Chisanát keressük – felelte gyanakodva Taiki.

– Hogy kicsodát? Nem ismerek semmiféle Chisanát...

– De hiszen ő itt lakik! – ellenkezett Miharu. – Vagy legalábbis régen...

– Biztos, hogy nem – rázta meg a fejét az öregember. – Én lassan húsz éve lakom itt a feleségemmel. Szerintem eltévesztették a házszámot.

Taiki rápillantott az ajtó melletti táblácskára; stimmelt.

– Bizonyára – bólintott az öregnek. – Elnézését kérjük a zavarásért...

– Semmi gond – mosolyodott el joválisan a férfi. – Ugye a szomszédban tartandó álarcos mulatságba jöttek?

– Tessék? – pislogott Taiki.

– Igen, persze, köszönjük, hogy eligazított minket! – fogta meg bátyja vállát Miharu, azzal a fülébe súgta:

– Gyere már...!

– Viszontlátásra!

– Szervusztok, gyerekek! – köszönt el az öreg és becsukta maga után az ajtót.

– Te értetted, miről beszélt? – fordult azonnal húgához Taiki.

– Persze – bólintott a lány, azzal felpattant a legközelebbi háztetőre. –Gyere!

Taiki követte és kíváncsian várta válaszát.

– Hogy lehetsz ilyen értetlen? A ruháink miatt mondta! Mégis haza kellett volna mennünk átöltözni...

– De nem mentünk, mert Chisanához jöttünk – jegyezte meg Taiki.

– Aki úgy tűnik, felszívódott – gondolkozott el Miharu. – Akárhogy is, nem értem.

– Hm... – bátyja alaposan eltöprengett a dolgon, végül egy rémisztő megállapításra jutott.

– Ha Chisanáról nem tudott semmi sem az öregember és valóban itt lakik húsz éve, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy... Chisana eltűnt.

– Hát jelentsük be a rendőrségen!

– Jaj, most meg te nem értesz semmit! – bökte vállon húgát Taiki. – Úgy értem, szó szerint eltűnt. Mintha nem is létezne... felfogtad végre?

Miharu összehúzott szemekkel koncentrált bátyja szavaira. Aztán döbbenten elkerekedtek a szemei, ahogy rájött, mit is jelenthetnek ezek a szavak.

– Azt mondod, hogy... hogy Chisana nem is született meg? De akkor hol vagyunk most? Milyen világban? Na és akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy Inuyasha és Kagome...

– Egyikük nem fogja túlélni a Narakuval vívott végső csatát – fejezte be helyette Taiki.

– A Shikon no Tama szent erejének tiszta forrására! Mit tettünk?

– Öhm... ezt most muszáj volt így mondanod? – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét bátyja. – Baromi hülyén hangzott.

– Bocs, túl sokáig voltam odaát... tényleg! – Miharu elkapta Taiki karját. – Vissza kell mennünk! Rendbe kell hoznunk, különben... ez nem a világunk!

– Jól van, nyugi, erre már én is rájöttem – sóhajtott a bátyja. – Gyere, minél előbb elindulunk, annál jobb.

– Igen – bólintott elszántan a lány, azzal már követte is Taikit, hogy visszatérjenek a középkori Japán csodálatos világába.

– Ez lesz az – jelentette ki határozottan Kazaru, mikor elérkeztek a falu mögött húzódó erdő végére, egy hegyhez, aminek gyomrába egy szűk lyukon keresztül vezetett az út. – Ott bent.

– Biztos vagy benne? – nézett rá kicsit türelmetlenül Sesshoumaru. Sokkal gyorsabban haladt volna, ha nem lassították volna le a halandók, de vesztére, csak a varázslónő tudta az utat.

– Igen, teljesen az vagyok – biccentett a nő. – A varázslat forrása a barlang belsejében van. Hogy Kayou itt van-e, azt nem tudom, de szerintem okkal feltételezhetjük, hogy igen.

– Hm – Sesshoumaru belépett a szűk bejáraton. – Jyaken, maradj kint!

A többiek sorban követték őt (kivéve Jyakent), hiszen egyszerre csak egyvalaki fért el. Egy tágas teremben találták magukat, melyet sziklafalak határoltak. Inuyasha előhúzta a Tessaigát, hogy egy váratlan támadás esetére magánál tudhassa. Az azonban nem változott át.

– Mi a... – aztán végignézett magán.

– Halandó lettél, mint mindannyian – magyarázta Kazaru. – Már el is felejtetted, miben rejlik az a varázslat, ami Kayoura hatással van?

Inuyasha morcosan csúsztatta vissza a hüvelyébe kardját.

– Remek – hallatszott a háttérben Kagura hangja. – Milyen áporodott itt a levegő és még csak szelet sem tudok csinálni! – külseje annyiban változott meg, hogy a fülei már nem voltak hosszúkásak, hanem olyanok, mint egy emberé, valamint a szeme mogyoróbarna színben ragyogott.

– Ha csak azt szeretnéd... – felelte erre Saura, mire lágy szellő lobogtatta meg mindenki ruháját és a falakon sorakozó fáklyák lángját.

– Ezek szerint a te erőd megvan – jegyezte meg Kagome. – Amit azt jelenti, a miénk is! Vagyis halandókra nincs hatással a varázslat.

– Halandókra nincs – helyeselt Sesshoumaru.

Mindenkinek elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy ránézett. Eddig fel sem tűnt nekik, hogyan néz ki. A fülei már neki sem hasonlítottak egy szellemére, olyanok voltak, mint bármely más emberé. Karmai helyett körmök voltak kezén, arcáról és karjairól eltűntek a méregcsíkok, a homlokáról a félhold, a haja pedig... teljesen fekete lett.

– Sesshoumaru? – nézett rá meghökkenve Inuyasha, mire bátyja mogorván mordult egyet és elindult egyenesen.

– Hova mész? – kérdezte Sango.

– Mivel elvesztettem a démoni erőmet, nem tudom, merre lehet Kayou – magyarázta a férfi. – Legjobb, ha végignézem az összes járatot.

– Tipikus férfilogika – jegyezte meg Kazaru.

– Mit mondtál? – fordult meg fenyegetően Sesshoumaru. Hiába, még halandóként is rendkívül veszélyesnek tűnt, így a varázslónő önkéntelenül is hátrált egy lépést.

– Ha körbenéznél, észrevehetnéd a nyomokat.

Valóban, az egyik ösvényen, melyet a sziklába vájtak, halvány lábnyomok éktelenkedtek.

– Alig lehet látni a szilárd talajtól – hajolt le Kuroda. A hajából eltűnt az ezüst tincs és az ő fülei is emberivé változtak.

A többiek köré gyűltek, megszemlélni a nyomokat.

– Akkor menjünk erre – határozott Sesshoumaru, mire elindultak. Miroku azonban néhány lépés után megtorpant:

– Ti is hallottátok?

– Micsodát? – füleltek a többiek is.

A közelben, az egyik sziklafal mögött, de jóval fölöttük valami furcsa zaj hallatszott és egyre gyorsabban közeledett...

„_Hogy ez milyen kényelmetlen!"_ gondolta Kayou. A fal tövében ült törökülésben és hiába próbálkozott, nem sikerült kényelmesen elhelyezkednie. A jobb lábát valami nyomta. Kitapogatta mi lehet az, mire izgatottan előhúzta lábbelijéből. _„Jaj, milyen ostoba vagyok! Hogyhogy nem jutott ez eszembe előbb?"_ derült fel az arca, mikor meglátta cipője szárába rejtett tőrét.

Új reménnyel telve piszkálni kezdte a csuklóját fogva tartó nehéz vasbilincseket. Beletelt egy kis időbe, de végül fáradságai eredményhez vezettek: sikerült megválnia láncaitól. Tőrét visszacsúsztatta cipője szárába és puha léptekkel elindult kifelé.

Egy hosszú folyosón találta magát. Várt még néhány szívdobbanásnyi időt, aztán végigosont a falak mentén. A sziklába vájt ösvény mindenfelé kanyargott és lefelé vitt. Viszont szerencsétlenségére hamarosan közeledő léptek zaját hallotta. Biztos volt benne, ez semmi jót nem jelenthet. Rémülten fürkészte körbe tekintetével a környéket, és nem sokkal előtte, a sziklafalon volt egy apró lyuk. Odasietett és egy kis helyiségben találta magát. Elbújt a bejárat mögé és megvárta, míg elhalad mellette a közeledő alak.

Gyanúja beigazolódott: a nagybátyja haladt el veszélyesen közel tőle. Mikor úgy érezte, már hallótávolságon kívül van Nakamura, halkan felsóhajtott. Hátrébb lépett a kijárattól. Vaksötét volt a helyiségben, mindössze a lyukon átáradó gyér fény jelentette a világosságot ott bent. A nagybátyja hamarosan felfedezi, hogy eltűnt. Akkor pedig hiába rohan végig az ösvényen, biztos rátalál. Kayouban semmi kétség sem volt afelől, hogy Nakamura ismer gyorsabb és rövidebb utakat is a kijárat felé, ráadásul ő még csak azt sem tudja biztosra, merre van a kivezető út.

Ahogy így elmélkedett, észre sem vette, de egyre távolabb került a bejárattól. Egyik pillanatban még latolgatta szökési esélyeit, a másikban pedig hirtelen és teljesen váratlanul elvesztette egyensúlyát, mikor egy kicsit hátrébb lépett. Belezuhant a mögötte tátongó lyukba. Félelmében felsikkantott, de aztán igyekezett csöndben maradni, hiszen ha szerencséje van, a nagybátyja még hallotta meg, mit művel.

A szűk járat lefelé tartott és meredeken lejtett, Kayou pedig rémülten próbálta valahogy lelassítani zuhanását, de ez nem nagyon sikerült neki. A kezét kicsit le is horzsolta, de a cipőjével úgy tűnt, még tudja tartani magát. Azonban néhány másodperc elteltével rá kellett jönnie, ez sem vezet sehova sem.

Nem tudta már hogyan lassítani az esést és összecsukott szemmel várta az ütközést a padlóval. Érezte, hamarosan a járat végére ér.

Ott azonban eléggé meglepődött, mikor végül vett egy hirtelen kanyart a járat, és szinte kidobta őt egy tágas terembe. Bár ez tompította az esését, így is nyekkenve ért földet.

– Au – jelentette ki olyan hangon, mintha nem is érezné a hátában lüktető fájdalmat.

– Kayou! – hallatszott egy férfihang, aztán rohanó léptek zaja követte.

A nő összeszedte minden erejét és azonnal felpattant, tettre készen, hogy szembenézzen nagybátyjával. Bár a nevét nem olyan hangsúllyal ejtette ki, mint várta. De azért támadóállást vett föl.

Ekkor azonban meglátta, hogy nem Nakamura közelít felé, hanem valaki más. Oldalra döntött fejjel koncentrált rá, hogy felismerje a férfit.

– Sesshou... – de nem bírta befejezni, mert az ismeretlen odaért és átölelte. Kayou felszisszent, mert a hátába ismét megjelent a lüktető érzés. A férfi engedett az ölelésen és Kayou szemébe nézett.

– Sesshoumaru...? – nézett rá még mindig hitetlenkedve a nő.

A férfi bólintott.

– Jól vagy?

– Hát... – Kayou zavartan elmosolyodott. – A hátam kicsit fáj, meg egy varázslat hatása alatt állok, de azonkívül semmi bajom.

– Ennek örülök – felelte Sesshoumaru és ismét karjaiba zárta a nőt, ezúttal azonban sokkal gyengédebben, mint azelőtt bármikor.

– Khm... – törte meg az idillikus pillanatot Inuyasha köhécselése. – Nakamura még a közelben lehet...

– A közelben van még, ha ő alkotta a varázslatot, ez biztos – helyeselt Kazaru. – Érzem a jelenlétét.

– Nahát, megtisztelő, hogy ilyen éles elméjű halandókkal végezhetek – hallatszott a hátuk mögül Nakamura hangja.

A társaság ijedten rezzent össze. Egy emberként fordultak a démon felé.

– Ugye nem gondoltátok, hogy egyszerűen kisétálhattok innen?

– Nem, előbb meg akarunk ölni! – kiáltotta oda neki Inuyasha.

– Hiába vagytok sokan, halandók vagytok, mind – húzta ördögi félmosolyra a száját Kayou nagybátyja. – Nem kell hozzá nagy erőfeszítést tennem és végzek veletek! Mindegyikőtökkel!

Erre a végszóra támadásba lendült. Nem érdekelte, ki lesz az első célpontja, hiszen feltett szándéka volt, hogy valamennyiükkel végez. Közönséges halandóként pedig tehetetlenek ellene...

Folytatása következik...


	11. Szöktetés a barlangból

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**11. rész: Szöktetés a barlangból**_

Félreugrottak az első csapás elől, aztán Miroku elkiáltotta magát:

– Mindenki maradjon mögöttem! – azzal leszedte a gyöngysort a kezéről és jobb karját Nakamura felé tartva elkiáltotta magát:

– Indulj szél!

A démon hátrébb ugrott, ám Miroku kitartóan támadta őt a Kazanaa-val. Nakamura valamit feldobott a levegőbe. Sesshoumaru azonnal felismerte a tárgyat:

– Az a pokoldarazsak fészke!

Valóban, alig néhány másodperccel később már meg is jelentek az idegesítő rovarok. A szerzetes szitkozódva zárta el a lyukat és a botjával ütlegelni kezdte őket. Sango a Csonttörővel ritkított a sokaságon, igyekezve, hogy ezzel együtt Nakamurát is eltalálja. Ez utóbbi célját azonban nem érte el. Kagura jobbára a legyezőjével csapkodta Naraku darazsait, Saura pedig nem akarta használni az erejét, mert még mindig nem uralkodott felette tökéletesen és nem akart kárt tenni barátaiban. Kayou pedig – démoni ereje híján – nem tudta nyakláncát átváltoztatni, így ő sem tudott sok mindent tenni.

A harcból viszont Kazaru sem szándékozott kimaradni, ráadásul sejtette, hogy jelenleg az ő ereje a legerősebb mindegyikük közül, most hogy démoni erők nélkül harcolnak. Miközben magában megoldást keresett Nakamura varázslatának megszüntetésére, előrántotta tőrét, ami azonnal karddá változott. Ez a fegyver nem birtokolt démoni tulajdonságokat, csupán varázserőt.

Kazaru rátámadt Nakamurára. A férfi kivédte támadását, sőt, még megkarmolnia is sikerült a varázslónőt. De ő nem adta fel. Újra támadásba lendült. A démon ezúttal kénytelen volt saját kardját is előrántania és úgy védekezni. Kazaru viszont nem tudott teljes erejével a harcra koncentrálni, mert szüntelenül a varázslat feloldásán törte a fejét.

Balszerencséjére Nakamura ezt ki is használta és egy óvatlan pillanatban – miután elhajolt Sango Csonttörője elől, Kazaru pedig már majdnem rátalált az ellenvarázslatra – sikerült súlyosan megsebeznie a varázslónőt. Kardja végighasította a nő hasát, mély vágást hagyva maga után. Kazaru összeesett, de még eszméleténél volt.

Nakamura a koncentrációhiányt annak a méregnek tulajdonította, amit akkor jutatott a nő szervezetébe, mikor megkarmolta őt. De ez már lényegtelen volt ilyen szempontból. Hiszen a varázslónő halálos sebet kapott. A démon kárörvendően elvigyorodott.

– Nee! – ütötte meg fülét Kuroda hangja.

– Látom, te akarsz lenni a következő! – fordult felé Nakamura.

Kuroda elszántan húzta elő kardját, ami egy nagyon éles, ámde mégiscsak hétköznapi kardnak tűnt.

Sesshoumaru megfogta a Toukijin nyelét, hogy előhúzza, de Kagome rákiáltott:

– Ne tedd!

– Miért ne? – vetette oda a férfi.

– A kardkovácsot, aki készítette, megszállta a kardban lévő gonosz aura, mikor használta.

– Na és...? – értetlenkedett Sesshoumaru és elkezdte kifelé húzni kardját. – Nem ő volt a tulajdonosa... különben is, csak egy halandó volt.

– De te is az vagy most – figyelmeztette Kayou, miközben mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Inkább ne tedd! Kérlek...

Sesshoumaru még egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig rezzenéstelen tekintettel nézett rá, aztán felsóhajtott és visszacsúsztatta kardját a hüvelyébe.

– Ostoba varázslat! – mérgelődött.

Kazaru még akkor is tudatánál volt, mikor Kuroda rátámadt a démonra. Érezte, már közel a megoldás; már csak egy picike hiányzik... és akkor rátalált. Izgatottan nyitotta ki a szemét és erősen összpontosított az ellenvarázslat létrehozására, kizárva elméjéből a fájdalmat és a félelmet. Csak a cél számított. Ha sikerül, megmenekültek, ebben biztos volt. Magában felépítette az ellenvarázst, már csupán ki kellett mondania azt az egy szót, amivel véghezviheti, amit elkezdett. De ha rosszul ejti ki... _„Nem! Erre most gondolnom sem szabad!"_ rázta meg óvatosan a fejét, aztán pedig kimondta azt a szót, ami mindent eldönt.

Körülöttük megremegett a levegő, mintha láthatatlan erők ütköznének össze, néhol szikrák csaptak ki, teljesen váratlan helyekről. Mindenki a bőrén érezte a varázslatok erejét. Végül egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig olyan volt, mintha megállt volna az idő, a helyiség feszültséggel teli volt, a levegő elnehezedett. Aztán...

Egy mennydörgéshez hasonlatos zörej hallatszott és ezzel egy időben egy energiahullám söpört végig a jelenlévőkön. _„Hát sikerült..."_ gondolta egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében Kazaru, s lehunyta a szemét.

Mindenki döbbenten állt az események előtt, csupán Kuroda és Nakamura kardjának csengése hallatszott. Akiben volt egy cseppnyi démonvér is, most mind visszaváltozott. Inuyasha széles vigyorral az arcán húzta elő a Tessaigát, ami azon nyomban fel is vette veszélyes alakját. Viszont a félszellemnek be kellett látnia, hogy nem tehet semmit sem, amíg Kuroda is ott van. Ráadásul túl közel harcoltak Kazaruhoz.

– El kell onnan vinni – állapította meg Kagome.

Sesshoumaru elrugaszkodott és még a levegőben előrántotta a Toukijint, erejét egyenesen Nakamurára irányítva. A démonnak éppen az utolsó pillanatban sikerült félreugrania.

– Vidd innen a varázslónőt! – szólt oda Kurodának Sesshoumaru. – Én ezt elintézem...

A negyedrészt szellem férfi bólintott és felkarolta kedvesét. A következő pillanatban pedig már a csapat mellett, puhán értek földet. Óvatosan lefektette Kazarut, de nem engedte el.

Kagome felajzotta íját.

– Talán sikerül eltalálnom Nakamurát... csak ne mozogna olyan gyorsan...

– De mi van, ha Sesshoumarut találod el? – kérdezte ijedten Kayou.

– Igazad van – sóhajtott Kagome és leengedte íját. – Ez így nem lesz jó...

Nakamura kemény ellenfélnek bizonyult még Sesshoumarunak is, azonban a kutyaszellem állta a sarat és kitartóan támadott, a csapások elől pedig sikeresen kitért. Viszont hamarosan valami mozgolódást vett észre a bejáratnál, de a másodperc eme töredéke, míg nem figyelt, bőven elég volt Nakamurának, hogy megsebezze Sesshoumaru egyik karját. A démon feldühödött és még nagyobb hévvel támadott vissza ellenfelére, nem törődve a karjában lüktető egyre élesebb fájdalommal.

– Hajaj, ez így nagyon nem lesz jó – csóválta meg a fejét az éppen betoppanó Miharu.

– Ti...? – pislogott Inuyasha. – Hát ti meg hogy kerültök ide?

– Unatkoztunk odaát – kacsintott Taiki. – Itt sokkal izgalmasabb.

– Hé, ne feleselj velem, te...

– Inuyasha, hagyd abba, ennek most nincs itt az ideje – állította le Kagome. Igaza volt.

– Na, itt a vége – jelentette ki Taiki és előrántotta a kardját, ami azonnal felizzott és kékes láng burkolta körül. Egy apró pillanatra becsukta a szemét és kitisztította elméjét, aztán elszántan tekintett Nakamurára.

– Ismerem ezt a nézést... – mondta tétovázva Miharu és hátrébb lépett bátyjától.

– Miért, mire készül? – Kérdezte Sango, miután leütötte az utolsó két pokoldarazsat is.

– Most a kardjának az egyik legerősebb támadását fogja használni, ez biztos... – magyarázta a lány. – De hogy melyiket, azt nem tudom. Mindenesetre jobb, ha kicsit távolabb húzódunk.

– Amíg Sesshoumaru ott van, nem támadhat – jegyezte meg Miroku.

– Így van, kivéve ha... – Miharu befejezetlenül hagyta a mondatot.

– Ha mi? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Kayou, aztán Taikihez fordult:

– Ajánlom, hogy ne tégy kárt apádban, hallod?

Taiki csak fél füllel figyelt anyjára, már arra koncentrált, hogy lássa a helyiségben kavargó energiákat. Alig egy pillanat múlva már láthatóvá is váltak számára. Két színben látta őket: fehérben és feketében.

Tulajdonképpen ezek olyan energiaörvények voltak, amik azok szándékát fejezik ki Taiki iránt, akit körülvesznek. A fiú halványan elmosolyodott, mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy egyedül Nakamurát burkolja be fekete energia.

Felemelte kardját és kitartotta még egy feszült pillanatig, aztán belehasított a levegőbe, 360 fokos fordulatot téve vele, így neki is meg kellett pördülnie a tengelye körül. Mindenki érzett valamilyen lágy szellőt végigáramolni a helyiségben; kivéve Nakamurát.

Ő valami iszonyatos erőt érzett, amely térdre kényszerítette. Teljesen elgyengült és kezéből kiejtette kardját. Sesshoumaru döbbenten figyelte, mi történik ellenfelével. Aztán meglendítette kardját, hogy lecsapjon vele, ám a mozdulat félbemaradt; Nakamurához hozzá sem ért a kard, ő mégis élettelenül rogyott a talajra. Alig egy másodperc múlva pedig teste eltűnt; úgy látszott, a levegő részévé válik.

Sesshoumaru lassan leengedte a Toukijint és a bejárat felé nézett. Most bizonyosodott meg afelől, hogy a testvérpárt látta az imént. Eltette kardját, s egy ugrással mellettük termett.

– Miért jöttetek vissza?

– Mert... valamit rendbe kell hoznunk – felelte szaggatottan Miharu.

– Így van – biccentett Taiki, azzal a hüvelyébe csúsztatta a kardját.

– Mégis mi volt ez, amit most csináltál? – érdeklődött Kayou.

– A kardom egyik speciális támadása – magyarázta a fiú. – Egy kilométeres körzetben egyetlen egy ellenségem sem maradt életben, ezt garantálhatom.

– Nem semmi! – ámuldozott Miroku.

– Huh – Inuyasha kicsit sértődötten felhúzta az orrát, de csak azért, mert leplezni akarta meglepődöttségét és ámulatát.

– Szép volt! – ujjongott Kagome.

– Egy pillanattal sem érkeztetek később, mint kellett volna – tette hozzá mosolyogva Sango.

– De, azt hiszem, igen – hallották Kuroda szomorú hangját.

– Oh... – Sango a csata közben észre sem vette, mi történt a varázslónővel.

Kuroda mellette térdelt, Kazaru fejét az ölében tartotta.

– Még nem halt meg... de már alig van benne élet – mondta csendesen. – Érzem, hogy így van.

– Mi meggyógyíthatjuk, igaz, bátyó? – ajánlotta fel Miharu.

Kuroda reménykedve pillantott rájuk.

– Tényleg megtennétek?

– Persze, csak engedj oda minket – lépett közelebb a lány, mögötte Taikivel.

Kuroda elengedte a varázslónőt és óvatosan letette a fejét a kőpadlóra, a testvérpár pedig lehajolt hozzá. Azonban, még mielőtt bármit is tehettek volna, Kazaru kinyitotta a szemét. Miharu és Taiki annyira meglepődött, hogy szóhoz sem tudtak jutni és ledermedtek, mint két kőszobor. Csak hitetlenkedve pislogtak rá.

Még jobban meglepődtek, mikor a nő felült és megkérdezte, miért néznek így rá. Most már mindenki csodálkozva tekintett rá. Kuroda közelebb ment hozzá.

– Begyógyultak a sebeid! – tátogott. – Hát ez meg hogyan lehetséges?

– Jé, tényleg? – nézte meg a hasát Kazaru, de csak a vérfoltos ruhán lévő szakadások emlékeztették arra, hogy megsebesült.

Elmúlt minden fájdalma és a sebeinek nyoma sem volt.

– Nahát... ki érti...? – próbált ártatlan szemeket mereszteni az útitársaira, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem jönnek rá a titkára. Még nem. – Biztos a fény ereje segített... az gyógyított meg legutóbb is.

– Biztosan – felelte cinikusan Inuyasha.

– A húgod ez előtt a hegy előtt lesz nemsokára – mutatta Kanna tükrében Naraku.

Arani vetett rá egy pillantást, aztán megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, még nincs itt az idő.

– Ez egy jó alkalom arra, hogy megtámadd – erősködött a férfi. – Ki lesznek fáradva.

– Megint valami dupla csavaros tervet eszeltél ki... – forgatta a szemeit Arani. – De akkor sem. Most még nem. Várnom kell.

– Meddig?

– Ha eljön az idő, tájékoztatlak majd – felelte Arani. Bármennyire sem kedvelte húgát, azért nem akarta fűnek-fának az orrára kötni, mikor változik át halandóvá Kayou.

– Majd én elmegyek – ajánlotta fel Yukara.

– Te? – nézett rá lekicsinylően Arani. Tudta, hogy csak egy félszellemmel van dolga. – Mégis mit tudnál te tenni?

– A húgod nem teljesen szellem, így van? – kérdezett vissza Yukara, nem törődve Arani sértő hanghordozásával.

– Na és...? Különben is, én akarok végezni vele!

Yukara gonosz félmosolyra húzta a száját.

– Ne aggódj, nem ölöm meg... de ha tényleg csak részben szellem, akkor van egy meglepetésem számára – felelte titokzatosan Yukara.

Arani gyanakodva tekintett rá, Naraku viszont egyre kíváncsibb lett. A nő felkeltette az érdeklődését.

– Rendben van, akkor te mész oda – határozott végül a férfi. – De a biztonság kedvéért Kanna veled megy.

– Jó.

– De mit kerestek ott azok a darazsak? – tette fel az őt leginkább foglalkoztató kérdést Miroku. – Lehet, ő is Naraku szövetségese?

Kint ültek, a barlang előtti kis füves tisztáson és beszélgettek a meleg napfényben; jól esett a hideg kövek után.

– Nagyon úgy tűnik – bólogatott Inuyasha.

– Remek – fakadt ki Kayou. – Előbb a nővérem, most meg ő.

– Nakamura már nem jelent veszélyt, ne aggódj – nyugtatta meg fia. Kayou halványan elmosolyodott.

– Nekem pedig az öcsémet tartja fogságban – tette hozzá csendesen Sango.

– Egy nap ő is szabad lesz, Sango – ígérte meg Miroku és átölelte a szellemirtó lányt; anélkül letapizta volna.

– De amíg az ékkőszilánk benne van, addig Naraku irányítja – panaszolta a lány. – Ha pedig kivesszük, akkor ő...

– Meghal – fejezte be helyette halkan Saura.

Sango nagyokat nyelt, igyekezett visszafojtani könnyeit és kitörni készülő sírását.

– De... – Saura folytatta mondanivalóját – Kohaku küzd ellene, ezt tudom. Ráadásul... téged sehogy sem bír kiverni a fejéből... bár nem emlékszik, miért.

– Honnan tudod ezt? – nézett rá Kagura.

– Nem emlékszel, én is Naraku palotájában raboskodtam – válaszolta Saura.

– Ja igen, persze.

– Na nem mintha olyan egyszerű lenne elfelejteni... – morogta a Természet Úrnője.

Egy nyílvessző suhant át a fák lombjai közt és pontosan a körbe ült kis csoport közepén fúródott bele a földbe. Egy méteres körzetben rögtön minden élet kialudt, Inuyasháék pedig ijedten pattantak fel a helyükről, tekintetükkel támadójukat keresték.

Sesshoumaru azonnal észrevette a fák közt megbújó alakot és energiaostorával arrafelé csapott. A fiatal nő azonban fürgén elugrott és puhán ért földet, nem messze, de azért tisztes távolságban tőlük. A kezében lévő íjat felajzotta és a csoportra emelte.

– Te meg ki vagy? – kérdezte Inuyasha.

– A nevem Yukara, és... Naraku üdvözletét küldi – tette még hozzá, azzal célzott és kilőtte nyilát Kayou felé.

Folytatása következik...


	12. A sötétség foglyai

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**12. rész: A sötétség foglyai**_

Kayounak még reagálni sem volt ideje, olyan gyorsan történtek az események. Az egyik pillanatban még döbbenten hallotta meg Yukara hangját és vette észre a felé röppenő nyílvesszőt, a következőben pedig már egy centire volt a nyakától a nyíl. De nem mozdult. Sesshoumaru állította meg, aztán pedig a mérgező karmait bevetve porrá égette azt. Kayou a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta. Érezte, ha megpróbálna normálisan levegőt venni, egyből reszketni kezdene. Azt pedig nem akarta. Elég volt neki a belsejében megtapasztalnia.

Yukara egy kicsit csalódott arcot vágott, de úgy tűnt, számított erre. Villámgyorsan kilőtt még egy nyilat, még mielőtt rátámadhattak volna, majd elkiáltotta magát:

– Osztódás!

Mindenki legnagyobb döbbenetére a nyílvessző hirtelen megduplázódott, aztán újabb és újabb lett belőlük. A csoport minden tagja felé suhant egy darab. Kagura meglendítette legyezőjét, mire szél támadt és a nyílvesszők veszítettek lendületükből, sőt, Saura is besegített, így a legtöbbnek sikerült az útját eltéríteniük.

Sango a Csonttörő mögé bújt; fegyverébe kettő nyílvessző állt bele. A többiek szerencsésebbek voltak: mindenkinek sikerült kikerülnie őket. Kagura kacagott:

– Milyen ostoba vagy! A Szél erejével szemben semmi esélye a nyilaidnak!

– Valóban? – húzta száját titokzatos mosolyra Yukara.

Kagura meglepődött. Nem erre a válaszra számított.

– Még jó hogy! – csattant föl.

– Mire céloztál ezzel? – nézett a támadóra összeszűkült szemekkel Saura.

– Huh... – Yukara Inuyasha és Kayou felé biccentett.

A félszellem, mikor Kagome felé tartott egy nyíl, elrántotta a lányt, azonban Inuyashát súrolta. Kayounak pedig nem sikerült időben elugrania a nyílvessző útjából és hasonlóképp járt, mint Inuyasha. Érezte, valami belülről ki akar törni a felszínre; először nem tudta, mi lehet az. Végül mégis felismerte.

Mindig rettegve gondolt vissza rá, most pedig Yukara szemébe nézve keresett válaszokat, ám egyet sem talált, a kitörni készülő erő pedig egyre csak erősödött. Kayou nem gondolkozott; ösztönösen felpattant a földről, ahol eddig térdelt és elrohant, be az erdőbe, hogy minél messzebb legyen mindenkitől. Mindenkitől, akinek nem akarta, hogy baja essen...

Inuyasha morogni kezdett és a többiek éppúgy nem tudták mire vélni viselkedését, mint Kayouét. Kagome a fiú arcát fürkészte és ijedten vette észre, hogy az már nem a jól ismert vonásokat mutatta. Egy-egy méregcsík rajzolódott ki lassan rajtuk, a félszellem agyarai megnőttek és szeme pirossá vált. Inuyasha átváltozott.

– Inu... yasha... – szólt hozzá tétován Kagome.

A félszellem csak morgott, miközben megpróbálta kimondani:

– Menj innen, Kagome...

– Nem – a lány hangja határozottan csengett.

Inuyasha tovább morgott. Látszott, hogy küzd a szellemvére ellen, de nagyon nehezére esik. Nem akarta bántani Kagomét, de agyát egyre inkább elborította a gyilkolás vágya. Kagome tétován közelebb lépett hozzá. Aztán még közelebb, míg már alig választotta el őket egymástól néhány centiméter.

– Inuyasha... – a lány a szemébe nézett. – Emlékszel, mit mondtál nekem napokkal ezelőtt...?

A félszellem továbbra is csak morgott és próbált megálljt parancsolni megfeszülő izmainak, nehogy Kagoménak valami baja essen. A lány azonban nem hátrált.

– Inuyasha... – Kagome arca egyre közelebb volt hozzá. – Szeretlek... – mondta őszintén, és végre megcsókolta a hanyout.

Nem érdekelte, hogy akár halálos veszélyben is lehet, szerette Inuyashát és bízott benne, hogy erre a fiú is emlékszik. Most csak az számított neki, hogy visszahozza a jól ismert, makacs, de szeretetreméltó félszellemet.

Elengedte Inuyashát és kicsit félve kereste a pillantását. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, semmit sem ért előbbi megmozdulása, azonban egy szívdobbanásnyi idő múlva Inuyasha arca kezdett visszaváltozni, míg fel nem vette hanyou alakját.

– Ka... Kagome...! – a fiú csak ennyit bírt kinyögni, aztán átölelte a lányt.

Kayou harcolt a kitörni készülő szörnyeteg ellen, de ahogy múlt az idő, egyre gyengült és úgy érezte, alulmarad a küzdelemben. Végül így történt; szellemvére győzedelmeskedett, így eluralkodott felette. Felvette valódi alakját, a szeme színe pedig vörösre változott, agyarai és karmai hihetetlenül megnőttek.

Rohant tovább, miközben belül folyamatosan harcolt önmagával. Nem akart se a szerettei, se a barátai közelében lenni. De kívánsága nem teljesült: hamarosan egy szellem közeledtét érezte. Felugrott egy fára és lesből bevárta a jövevényt.

Miharu volt az, idáig követte anyja nyomát. Most megállt a fa alatt, ahol Kayou rejtőzött és összevont szemöldökkel koncentrált, hogy megtalálja őt. A nő ezt a pillanatot választotta a támadásra. Leugrott és ledöntötte a lábáról a lányt.

– Any... anya... – Miharu dadogott a döbbenettől.

Szemei jobban elkerekedtek, mikor meglátta, hogy Kayou keze zöldesen világít és a nő lecsapni készül vele.

– Anya! – becsukta a szemét és elfordította a fejét, amennyire csak tudta, szorult helyzetében. Nem akarta látni, mi történik.

Végül valami puffanást hallott a füle mellett, de még mindig nem nyitotta ki a szemeit. Aztán érezte, hogy Kayou feláll és még hallotta rohanó lépteinek zaját. Mikor úgy érezte, végre lenyugodott kicsit – bár a szíve még mindig hevesen kalapált –, kinyitotta a szemeit és felült. A füle mellett nem sokkal az avar összeégett, helyén egy fekete folt volt csupán.

Miharu mély levegőt vett és egy nagyot nyelt. Még mindig remegett kicsit. Ekkor ért oda Taiki és az apja.

– Miharu! Jól vagy...? – guggolt le hozzá a bátyja.

– Azt hiszem, igen... – bólogatott bizonytalanul a lány.

– Ez az ő műve? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru, a felégett aljnövényzetre utalva.

Miharu lassan bólintott. A démon arcán a vonások megkeményedtek és gyermekei hiába próbáltak bármit is kiolvasni tekintetéből, ezúttal nem járhattak sikerrel. Sesshoumaru arca semmifajta érzelmet vagy gondolatot nem tükrözött ezúttal.

– Maradjatok itt! – parancsolt rájuk, azzal már el is tűnt a szemük elől.

– Vajon mit fog csinálni? – kérdezte aggódva Miharu. – Még sose láttam ilyennek...

– Fogalmam sincs – rázta meg a fejét bátyja, szintén aggódó arckifejezéssel.

Sesshoumaru könnyedén utolérte a nőt. Ezüst villámként suhant el mellette, majd megállt előtte.

– Félre! – morogta fogai közt vicsorítva Kayou, azzal a férfira rontott.

Sesshoumarunak nem kellett túl nagy erőfeszítéseket tennie, hogy kitérjen az útjából. Még így is gyorsabb és erősebb volt nála, de hamarosan be kellett látnia, mégse olyan könnyű elkerülnie egy-egy csapást, az idő múlásával.

Végül sikerült lefognia Kayou mindkét karját. Mélyen a szemébe nézett, de nem látott semmi ismerőset a nő tekintetében.

– Eressz! – sziszegte Kayou.

– Nem.

A nő kiszabadította a jobb karját és villámgyorsan karmolt vele. Hosszú, ezüst színű körmeit belemélyesztette Sesshoumaru vállába. A démon arcán a másodperc egy apró töredékéig a fájdalom jele suhant át, de aztán ismét elszántan nézett rá. A vér lassan szivárogni kezdett sebéből és egyre jobban átitatta a ruháját.

Kayou egy pillanatra megdermedt. Úgy érezte, mintha elszakadt volna valami szál belülről. Valami, ami eddig a lelkét összetartotta. Agya egy pillanat alatt kitisztult. Kihúzta karmait Sesshoumaru vállából és iszonyodva nézett rá véres kezére. Felvillantak lelki szemei előtt a képek, amint nagy erőfeszítések árán sikerül elhibáznia Miharut és a támadása mellé érkezik, aztán pedig amikor a szellem vállába mélyeszti a körmeit.

– Nem... – suttogta és kitépte másik karját is Sesshoumaru kezéből.

Hátrálni kezdett, miközben hitetlenkedve meredt véráztatta kezére.

– Kayou... – a férfi közelebb lépett hozzá, de ő egyre csak hátrált.

– Mit tettem...? – hebegte kétségbeesetten.

– Az nem te voltál.

„_De igen, az is én voltam. A szellemvérem eluralkodott fölöttem."_ ellenkezett gondolatban Kayou. Nem mert levegőt venni. Úgy érezte, ha megteszi, belül összetör. Már nem hátrált Sesshoumaru elől, csupán szoborként meredt a kezére. Nem tudta, mit tehetne még ezek után, de semmiképpen sem akart a férfi szemébe nézni.

Végül már nem bírta tovább; vett egy mély levegőt. Ezzel egy időben térdre is rogyott. _„Vége. Ennyi volt."_ ez a két szó visszhangzott a fejében, miközben úgy érezte a lelke darabokra esik szét; legalább annyira, mint ahány szilánkra a Shikon no Tama. Erőtlenül ült a földön, még mindig a kezét nézve. Érezte, hogy Sesshoumaru már közvetlenül mellette áll. De már az sem érdekelte, ha a démon feldühödik és lecsapja a fejét a Toukijinnel. Vagy egyszerűen pusztán csak a karmaival végez vele. Nem érezte magát méltónak arra, hogy tovább éljen, hiszen azt tette az imént, amit sohasem akart: a szeretteit bántotta.

Halványan érzékelte, hogy Sesshoumaru leguggol mellé és az arcát fürkészi. De ő nem mert a szemébe tekinteni. Kitartóan bámult előre és már nem is látta a kezét, csak elmosódott foltokat maga körül.

Aztán teljesen váratlanul a férfi átölelte. Kayou elcsodálkozott, de nem ellenkezett. Nem tudta, mit tegyen. Remegni kezdett a benne felgyülemlett feszültségtől.

– Kayou... – kezdte a démon. – Nem akarlak elveszíteni – még szorosabban magához ölelte a nőt, nem törődve a lüktető fájdalommal, ami a bal vállában megjelent ekkor.

Kayou óvatosan felé fordult és minden félelmét leküzdve megkereste a szellem tekintetét.

– Ne félj... – mondta neki a férfi egy bátorító mosoly kíséretében, mert érezte, a nő még mindig reszket.

– Sessh... – szólalt meg végre Kayou; de ekkor eltörött nála a mécses. – Én úgy szégyellem magam...!

Már nem tudta elfojtani a könnyeit, kitört belőle a sírás.

– Szép munka volt – jegyezte meg Naraku, mikor Yukara visszatért.

– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el kislányosan a megdicsért és kihúzta magát.

Arani nem szólt egy szót sem. Ő és a félszellem Kanna tükrében nézték végig az eseményeket, miután a lány és Yukara visszaérkezett. A nő arcából semmilyen gondolatot sem lehetett kiolvasni, szemei pedig elsötétültek, miközben az „előadás" tartott.

– Nem tudom, mikor szándékozol megtámadni őket, de most egy darabig bizony nagyon sebezhetőek – nézett rá Naraku. – Főképp a húgod.

– Tisztában vagyok vele – felelte kurtán Arani, azzal felállt és kisétált a szobából.

– Fura egy nő... – jegyezte meg Yukara, mikor Arani már hallótávolságon kívül volt. Aztán megvonta a vállát és sóhajtott. – De mindegy, nem az én dolgom.

– Ahogy mondod.

Folytatása következik...


	13. Köszönöm Neked

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**13. rész: Köszönöm Neked**_

Yukara a beszélgetés után visszavonul a szobájába. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, aztán elindult a fekhelye felé, de félúton elhagyta az ereje és összeesett. Eszméleténél volt, csak a teste nem bírta a megpróbáltatásokat. Óvatosan kinyújtotta a karját és megtapogatta a hátát. Mikor visszahúzta az arca elé, hogy megnézze, látta, hogy vérnyomok éktelenkednek rajta.

Erőt vett magán és elmászott a fekhelyéig, aztán betakarózott pokrócával. A hátára feküdt, de nyomban meg is bánta. Felszisszent a fájdalomtól, úgyhogy inkább azonnal a hasára gördült és másodperceken belül álom jött a szemére.

Naraku elgondolkodva haladt kastélyának kihalt folyosóin. Azon töprengett, vajon még mennyi ideig tarthatja titokban Arani előtt, hogy Kayou gyermeket vár, és arra próbált rájönni, mik lehetnek a szellemasszony szándékai. Miért nem támadta még meg a húgát? Talán a társaságában lévő démonok miatt? Íme, egy újabb probléma: ki lehet az a két, titokzatos szellem, akik nemrégiben hozzájuk szegődtek? Erre sem sikerült még megtalálnia a választ.

Ahogyan így, gondolataiba mélyedve rótta útját, elhaladt Yukara szobája előtt is. Vérszag csapta meg az orrát. A nő vérének szaga. Kíváncsi volt, vajon mi történhetett és miért nem érezte meg előbb, például, amikor beszélgettek néhány órája.

Bekopogott. Semmi válasz. Végül benyitott az ajtón. Yukara mélyen aludt, de arca nem tükrözött nyugalmat. Naraku becsukta az ajtót és közelebb lépett hozzá. _„A vérszag a pokróc alól jön. Igen."_ A szellem közelebb hajolt és észrevette, hogy a takarón egy apró vérfolt kezd el terjedni. _„Megsebesült a hátán. De erről nem szólt egy szót sem."_ Naraku letérdelt és lehúzta a takarót a nőről.

Yukara azonnal elkezdett vacogni, de a férfi nem törődött ezzel. Megnézte a sebet. Valami éles fegyver átszakította a ruháját és mély sebesülést hagyott. A seb mellett hozzáért Yukara hátához, mire a nő felszisszent és egyúttal fel is ébredt. Az oldalára fordult és magára húzta takaróját. Még mindig fázott.

– Mit keresel itt? – vonta kérdőre a démont.

– Nem említetted, hogy megsebesültél... – válaszolta Naraku. – Miért nem?

– Talán minden apróságról be kéne számolnom neked? – kérdezett vissza morcosan Yukara. Elég kimerült volt és most semmi kedve sem volt hozzáfogni mindenféle magyarázkodáshoz. Minél hamarabb fel akart épülni.

A férfi szeme félelmetesen megvillant.

– Nem nagy ügy – felelte végül Yukara. – Minek terheljem a drága idődet?

– Mondd el, mi történt – parancsolta Naraku.

– Jól van – sóhajtott megadóan a nő és felült, hogy kényelmesebben beszélhessen. – Miután a nyilaim átváltoztatták Inuyashát, annak a lánynak, Kagoménak sikerült valahogy megtörnie a varázslatomat, mint tudod.

Naraku bólintott. A tükörben eddig látták az eseményeket, utána már Kayou átváltozását kísérték figyelemmel.

– Egy kicsit csalódtam, hogy ilyen hamar sikerült neki, de elvégre nem is az a félszellem volt a célpont – folytatta Yukara. – Pedig szívesen megnéztem volna, mit művel – tette még hozzá mosolyogva. – Aztán, mire észbe kaptam, Kagome elővette az íját és rám célozva kilőtt egy nyilat.

– Egy nyílvesszőt? – visszhangozta a férfi.

– Igen – bólintott Yukara. – Olyan... furcsa volt. Mintha csak a megboldogult Kikyou nyila tartott volna felém.

– Kagome annak a papnőnek a reinkarnációja.

– Nahát, ezt nem is tudtam... Szerencse, hogy most már csak az a lány rendelkezik ilyen erővel.

– Mit beszélsz? – ráncolta össze homlokát Naraku. – Kikyou él... persze nem úgy, mint a halandók többsége, de...

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Yukara. – Meghalt; méghozzá nem is olyan rég.

– Micsoda?

– Így van, ez biztos. Már tőle sem kell tartanunk.

– Mégis honnan tudsz te erről? – villantak meg ismét Naraku szemei.

– A fák suttogták.

– Tessék?

– A fák sok minden tanúi voltak – magyarázta Yukara. – Én képes vagyok a tudásukkal kapcsolatba lépni.

– Na és... hogy történt?

– Nem tudom – felelte a nő. – De...

– Mi „de"? – türelmetlenkedett Naraku.

– Talán van rá esély, hogy megtudjuk. A fáktól, ha megkérdezem... szerintem neked is meg tudom mutatni, ha kíváncsi vagy rá.

– Valóban? – kérdezte élesen a szellem, mire Yukara bólintott.

– Azonban... még eltart egy ideig, mire felgyógyulok.

– Használd az ékkőszilánkot, amit meghagytam neked – javasolta Naraku.

– Ja igen, a lovagias ajánlatod... már el is felejtettem...

Naraku felállt és elindult kifelé a szobából. _„Ki érti ezt? Néha gúnyolódik, néha viszont nagyon készséges... de azt el kell ismerni, a munkáját jól végzi. Mégiscsak jó ötlet volt életben hagynom... egyelőre..."_ gondolta, miközben elért az ajtóig.

– Még pihennem kell... szükségem van egy kis időre – mondta Yukara. – De ha tényleg érdekel, utánanézhetek.

– Rendben van – válaszolta a háta fölött a démon, azzal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

„_Furcsa."_ nézett utána elgondolkodva Yukara, aztán előkereste az ékkőszilánkját. _„Vajon mitől gondolhatta meg magát akkor... mikor majdnem megölt. Olyan hirtelen változtatta meg a döntését..."_ azonban hiába törte ezen a fejét, nem jött rá. Az ékkőszilánkot nézte kitartóan. _„Milyen csodás..."_ jegyezte meg magában, ahogy megcsillant rajta a Nap halvány fénye, ami át tudott jutni a kastélyt körülvevő mérges gázfelhőkön. Még egy szívdobbanásnyi pillanatig nézte, aztán vett egy mély levegőt és egy gyors mozdulattal a sebe mellett beillesztette a hátába.

Fájt neki, hogyne fájt volna, de tudta, ez csekélyke ár a felépüléséért és azért, hogy hamarosan úgyis megszűnik a lüktető, kellemetlen érzés a hátában; valamint – és ez sem egy utolsó szempont – még egy kis plusz hatalmat is ad neki.

Hamarosan már jobban érezte magát és mély, gyógyító álomba merült. Nem is sejtette, milyen meglepetéseket tart még számára az elkövetkező néhány nap.

Kayou leghátul haladt, a többiektől valamennyire lemaradva. Az utóbbi egy-két napban történtek nagyon megviselték és – habár az útitársai, Sesshoumaru és gyermekei sem rótták fel neki az előző napi eseményeket és könnyen napirendre tértek a történtek fölött, sőt, úgy tűnt, meg is bocsátottak neki – legbelül mégis nagyon hibáztatta magát. Nem értette, hogy lehetett ennyire gyenge és miért nem bírt megálljt parancsolni a szellemvérének.

Pedig ez előtt azt hitte, végleg sikerült az uralma alá vonnia. Bár, a legutóbbi esetre sem emlékezett vissza szívesen...

– Te mit mondasz, Kayou? – nézett vissza rá Inuyasha.

– Hm...? – hirtelen gondolataiból visszazökkent a való világba. – Tessék?

– Lepihenjünk? – ismételte meg kérdését a félszellem. – Kagome csinál finom tésztát, biztos neked is ízleni fog...

– Nem vagyok fáradt, de felőlem lepihenhetünk, ha a többiek szeretnének – válaszolta Kayou, azzal ismét gondolataiba mélyedt.

Nagyon rendesek voltak vele. Próbálták belevonni a beszélgetésekbe és egyetlen egyszer sem hozták fel a történteket. Sesshoumaru is legtöbbször mellette sétált, ahogyan most is, de a nő csak nagyon ritkán szólalt meg. Még mindig nem tisztázta magában a történteket.

Miharu és Taiki is aggódtak anyjuk miatt, de hiába próbáltak a közelébe menni és felvidítani, sehogyse sikerült nekik. Néhány órás próbálkozás után fel is adták. Kayou nem mert a szemükbe nézni. Sesshoumaruéba sem sikerült azóta egyszer sem, de a szellemet képtelenség volt lerázni magáról, hiába is ment hol lassabban, hol pedig gyorsabban, mindig lépést tartott vele. Végül Kayou feladta, és hagyta, hogy ott sétáljon mellette, de továbbra sem kommunikált vele.

Hamarosan valóban megálltak egy kis pihenőre. Az út melletti hatalmas fák még nagyobb lombkoronái adták a hűvös, üdítő árnyékot, azok alá telepedtek le. Kagome elkészítette a tésztát, amiben Miharu is segédkezett, Sango pedig figyelmesen leste minden mozdulatukat és igyekezett a segítségükre lenni. Jyaken tisztes távolságból nézte, mit művelnek.

Miroku elmerengve nézte a neki háttal guggoló Sangot, aztán meglátott Taiki arcán valami furcsa vigyort, amint őt figyeli, így jobbnak látta inkább, ha másfelé néz. Kayou egy picit távolabb ült a többiektől, mellette pedig Sesshoumaru, de nem szóltak egymáshoz. Inuyasha egy ideig türelmetlenül dobolt a lábával, aztán megunta, felállt és odasétált Kayouhöz.

– Beszélhetnénk? – hajolt le hozzá. – Egy kicsit arrébb...

A nő rezzenéstelen arckifejezéssel nézett rá. Csak találgatni mert, miről akar vele beszélni a félszellem. Végül kíváncsisága győzött és bólintott. Inuyasha felsegítette és elindultak, de azért még hátraszólt a válla fölött:

– Ne aggódj bátyó, nem lopom el!

Sesshoumaru mordult egyet, és gyanakodva nézett a távolodók után, de aztán megcsapta orrát a tészta finom illata. Arrafelé fordult.

– Készen van! – kiáltott fel egyszerre Kagome és Miharu.

– Nahát... fenséges illata van! – szimatolt a levegőbe Taiki és közelebb húzódott hozzájuk.

– Igen, jól néz ki – sétált oda Miroku is, Sango mögé.

– Ezt mégis mire mondtad? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a lány.

– A tésztára, mi másra! – felelte azonnal Miroku, felöltve a legártatlanabb arckifejezését.

– Aha...

– Azt hiszem, most már elég messze vagyunk – állt meg kisvártatva Inuyasha.

– Miről akartál velem beszélni? – kérdezte óvatosan Kayou.

– Tudom, a többiek nem mondanak semmit, mert úgyse értenek meg téged... – kezdett bele egy nagy levegővétellel a félszellem. – De én tudom, mit éltél át.

– Na és...? – kérdezett vissza a nő. Arcvonásai megkeményedtek és komoran nézett rá.

– Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy... ne hibáztasd magad! Tudod, én is sokat szenvedtem kezdetben az átváltozásaimmal, ha bekövetkeztek, de... a barátaim végig mellettem voltak és ez sokat számított.

Kayou még mindig nem engedett föl. Kérdőn tekintett Inuyashára.

– Melletted vagyunk mindannyian, és szerintem sem Sesshoumaru, sem Miharu, sem pedig Taiki nem szeretné, ha magadba fordulnál és kizárnád őket az életedből – magyarázott tovább Inuyasha. – Nem éri meg, hidd el. Bocsásd meg magadban, már ők is megbocsátottak.

– Ezt miből gondolod?

– Biztosra veszem – felelte a félszellem és bátorítólag rámosolygott. – Hé, nem vagy egyedül, itt vagyunk melletted... és a családod is. Számítunk rád!

– Tényleg? – Kayou szemeiben könny csillogott. – Még ezek után is?

– Persze! És a Naraku elleni harcban is szükségünk van rád, mert nagyon jól harcolsz! – tette még hozzá Inuyasha.

Kayou arcára mosolyt csalt ez a kijelentés. Az utóbbi néhány napban megismerte Inuyasha természetét és Kagome is sokat mesélt neki róla. Tudta, ez nála nagy dicséretnek számít és legbelül, valahol azért örült ennek a megjegyzésnek.

– Igazad van – válaszolta a nő. – De honnan tudjam, hogy valóban megbocsátottak? Mikor még én magamnak se tudom...

– Figyeld meg őket! Gondolod, hogy ha nem tették volna, akkor Miharu és Taiki sem próbált volna meg valahogy felvidítani? – kérdezett vissza Inuyasha. – Vagy Sesshoumaru nem lenne állandóan a nyomodban?

– Ő amúgy is mindig a nyomomban van – felelte egy halvány mosoly kíséretében Kayou.

– Na látod! Ez is csak azt bizonyítja, hogy nem kell emiatt aggódnod!

– Lehet...

– Biztos – mondta határozottan Inuyasha és ezzel lezártnak is tekintette a témát. Aztán beleszimatolt a levegőbe. – Gyere, menjünk vissza, úgy érzem, már készen van a tészta!

– Jó – mosolyodott el végre igazából Kayou, azzal elindultak visszafelé, a többiekhez.

– Látom már jobban érzed magad – jegyezte meg másnap délben Naraku, mikor találkozott a kertben Yukarával.

– Igen – mosolyodott el a nő. – Kösz a tanácsot.

– Hm... – felelte erre Naraku, ami egy kis jóindulattal akár „szívesen"-nek is nevezhető lett volna. – Akkor utánajártál, mi történt Kikyouval?

– Igen, de a részletek még mindig nem tiszták – válaszolta Yukara. – El kéne mennünk arra a helyre, ahol meghalt, hogy megtudjuk az egész történetet.

– Menjünk.

– De nincs közel – figyelmeztette Yukara.

– Nem baj, akkor repülünk – vonta meg a vállát Naraku és mellé lépett. – Majd te mondod, merre haladjunk.

– Ööö... rendben van... – egyezett bele tétován a nő. Még mindig tartott kicsit a repüléstől, így nem csoda, hogy ismét görcsösen kapaszkodott a szellembe, miközben úton voltak.

Mikor megérkeztek, Yukara behunyta a szemét és vett egy mély levegőt.

– Igen, ez az a hely. Itt ölték meg.

– Kicsoda? – faggatta Naraku.

– Egy pillanat... – a nő még mindig becsukott szemmel koncentrált és ajkai közben hangtalanul mozogtak, mintha beszélne, mégsem szólalt meg.

Hamarosan kinyitotta a szemét és közelebb ment Narakuhoz.

– Csukd be a szemed és figyelj – mondta neki, azzal megérintette a férfi arcát és homlokát a sajátjához húzta. – Íme, Kikyou halála... – tette még hozzá, azzal becsukta a szemét és ismét koncentrálni kezdett.

Elméjük összekapcsolódott, ahogy Yukara közvetítőként próbálta megláttatni vele az emlékeket, amiket a fákból merített.

Először feltűnt Saura és Kagura képe, aztán lassan megjelent Kagome is, aki sírt. Naraku önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott erre, nem tehetett róla. Hamarosan azonban Kikyou alakja is jelen lett. A beszélgetést ugyan nem hallotta egyikőjük sem, de a kisvártatva felbukkanó és figyelő Inuyasha arckifejezése sejtette velük, miről volt szó.

Aztán Kikyou felajzotta íját és Kagoméra célzott vele. Mondott még valamit búcsúzóul, aztán kilőtte nyilát mire Inuyasha előugrott fedezékéből és testével védte Kagomét. Erre azonban nem volt szükség, mert Kagura pengetánca eltérítette a nyilat, sőt, eltalálta a papnőt is.

Naraku arcvonásai megkeményedtek. Kagura ölte meg Kikyout, ez számára világos volt. Végre megszabadult attól az idegesítő nőszemélytől, de belül mégis valami furcsát érzett. _„Már megint... annak az átkozott Onigumónak a szíve... de remélem, ezzel legalább vége van ennek. Most már erősebb vagyok és eggyel kevesebb ellenségem van."_ eközben a jelenés folytatódott és Kikyou haláltusáját mutatta. De Naraku erre már nem volt kíváncsi. Megtudta, amit akart.

Kinyitotta a szemét és a még mindig koncentráló Yukara arcát látta meg legelőször. Nyugodnak tűnt, mintha valójában nem is ott volna, csak az üres teste állna ott előtte, de látszott rajta, hogy figyelmesen koncentrál. Naraku már épp arra gondolt, hogy megtöri a csendet és elindulnak visszafelé, de ahogy így elnézte a nő arcát, meggondolta magát.

Visszaemlékezett első találkozásukra. Még mindig Yukarát nézte. Aztán hirtelen eszébe villant a kép, amint váratlanul megcsókolta őt. Akkor valamilyen átlátszó kifogást mondott a nő, de Narakunak azóta eszébe sem jutott a dolog.

Viszont most, hogy ilyen közel érezte magához őt, ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett arra, hogy ismét megtapasztalja azt a jóleső érzést, ami akkor lett úrrá rajta. Eddig még magának sem vallotta be ezt. Ráadásul olyan jó volt az illata...

Megérintette Yukara arcát, aki a mozdulatra kinyitotta a szemét és értetlenül nézett a szellemre. Egy kicsit hátrébb húzta a fejét, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse. Valami furcsa tűz lobogott a démon szemeiben. De egyáltalán nem volt ijesztő a nő számára, sőt, inkább megnyugtató. Viszont azt még mindig nem tudta, mit akarhat tőle. Kíváncsian várta a folytatást.

Naraku végigsimított a nő jobb arcán lévő rozsdavörös csíkon, aztán arca egyre közelíteni kezdett az övéhez. Yukarának a torkában dobogott a szíve, levegőt is alig vett. Végül ajkaik egymáshoz értek. Naraku hosszan és gyengéden csókolta meg. Ismét érezni akarta azt, amit akkor, mikor Yukara őt csókolta.

Aztán átkarolta a nő derekát.

– Hű... – Yukara szóhoz sem bírt jutni. – Ez meg mi volt?

– Egy csók – felelte rezzenéstelen arccal Naraku. – Talán nem annak tűnt?

– De... de miért?

– Megköszöntem, amit tettél... nálatok így szokás, nem igaz? – válaszolta egy mosoly kíséretében Naraku, mire Yukara elnevette magát és odabújt hozzá.

„_Hát ezt sose gondoltam volna!"_ jegyezte meg magában eltűnődve Yukara.

Folytatása következik...


	14. A harc kezdetét veszi

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**14. rész: A harc kezdetét veszi**_

A következő egy-két napban Kayou egyre többször beszélgetett a többiekkel és valamivel vidámabbnak is tűnt. De belül még mindig nem sikerült teljesen feldolgoznia a történteket, bár, dicséretére váljon, az Inuyashával való beszélgetés óta már sokat fejlődött ezen a téren. Nappal kiegyensúlyozottabbnak tűnt, azonban éjszaka sokat forgolódott és látszott rajta, hogy nyugtalan az álma; és még mindig egy kicsit távolabb töltötte az éjjeleket a többiektől.

Sesshoumaru minden éjszaka megvárta, amíg a nő elaludt, aztán odament hozzá és leült mellé, úgy vigyázta az álmát. Hajnalban aztán ismét messzebbről figyelte. Látta ugyanis, hogy Kayout még mindig bántja valami és nem akarta siettetni. Viszont a közelében akart lenni, mindenképpen. Közelről akarta érezni finom illatát és a jelenlétét.

Így ment ez napokon keresztül, mígnem Sesshoumarunak is ki kellett pihennie magát. Hiába akart ébren maradni, nem sikerült neki, ahhoz túlságosan is kifáradt a virrasztások miatt. Észre sem vette, mikor nyomta el őt az álom.

Így hajnalban, ahogy Kayou felébredt, észrevette maga mellett az alvó Sesshoumarut. Érdeklődve pislogott rá, próbált megbizonyosodni afelől, hogy tényleg álmodik-e. Aztán elmosolyodott. Szerette őt figyelni, mikor aludt. Kisvártatva odahajolt hozzá és a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

Sesshoumaru nemsokára felébredt és örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy Kayou most már ismét a régi...

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Taiki az édesanyját. – Nyugtalannak tűnsz...

– Mert az is vagyok – válaszolta Kayou. – Ma... telihold van.

– Ó...

– Emlékszel, mit mondott Arani.

– Igen, sajnos igen – bólintott a fiú. – De ne aggódj anya, mi megvédünk!

– Így van! – rohant oda hozzájuk Miharu. – Egyet se félj.

– Nagyon kedves tőletek... – Kayou, minden aggodalma ellenére elmosolyodott.

– Miért, mi történik ma? – csatlakozott hozzájuk Inuyasha.

– Semmi közöd hozzá – vetette oda neki Sesshoumaru.

– De morcos lett valaki... – jegyezte meg öccse. – Mi van, már kérdezni sem szabad?

– Nem tartozik rád.

– De igen – szólalt meg Kayou halkan. – Ha velük utazom, igen.

– Na de... – ellenkezett volna Sesshoumaru.

– Mi is tudjuk, Inuyasha mikor változik át...

– Aha! Szóval te teliholdkor leszel halandó? – kíváncsiskodott a félszellem.

– Nem teljesen.

– Hát akkor...? – Inuyasha csak pislogott. Számára ez tűnt logikusnak.

– Minden második teliholdkor – magyarázta Kayou. – És egy teljes napon át az maradok.

– Tyű... nem lehet valami könnyű... – fejezte ki részvétét a félszellem.

– Ráadásul Arani, a nővérem... legutóbb azt mondta, hogy a következő teliholdkor... khm... találkozunk.

– Nem baj, mi segítünk neked! – ajánlotta fel Kagome. – Igaz, Inuyasha?

– Hmm...

– Igaz? – ismételte meg élesen a lány.

– Persze, persze...

– Azért! – mosolyodott el Kagome, aztán Kayoura nézett. – A telihold melyik napján változol át?

– A másodikon... amikor a legteljesebb a Hold – felelte lassan Kayou. – Miért?

– Az ma van, nem? – kérdezett közbe Sango.

– De, igen – bólogatott mellette Miroku. – Úgyhogy azt ajánlom, készüljünk fel...

– Remek ötlet, hogy ez nekünk nem jutott eszünkbe...! – morogta Sango, s előresietett.

– Most meg mi baja van? – nézett utána a szerzetes. – Talán valami rosszat mondtam volna?

– Nem – sóhajtott Kagome. – Csak túl nyilvánvalót – felelte, azzal csatlakozott Sangóhoz.

– Lányok...! – emelte tekintetét az égre Miroku. – Ki érti őket?

– Azt hittem, te igen – válaszolta Inuyasha.

– Na és miből gondoltad ezt?

– Hát... úgy tűnt, így van... – felelte a félszellem, de többet nem volt hajlandó mondani, inkább Kagome nyomába szegődött.

– Itt az idő – sétált be Narakuhoz Arani. – Ma éjjel.

– Miért pont ekkor? – kérdezett vissza a szellem.

– Csak. Mert tudom és kész.

„_Na, tipikus női válasz..."_ sóhajtott magában Naraku, de nem adott hangot meggyőződésének.

– Rendben van – bólintott. – Elküldöm veled a szellemeket...

– Remélem, jobbak lesznek, mint a múltkoriak, mert azok... túl könnyen elbántak velük, mint tudod – mondta Arani, miközben a karmait próbálgatta.

– Ne aggódj, ezúttal egy reinkarnációm is veled megy.

– Nocsak! – kapta fel a fejét a nő.

– Bizony... gyere elő, Naoki! – szólította legújabb inkarnációját a démon.

A sötétségből egy magas férfi alakja bontakozódott ki. Arani egy kicsit meglepődött, még csak meg sem érezte az imént a jelenlétét. Pedig itt kellett lennie, hiszen utána már senki sem jött be az ajtón. Ennyire észrevétlennek maradnia előtte eddig még senkinek sem sikerült.

Már a megjelenésén is látszott, Naoki erős szellem.

– Na és mire vagy képes? – intézte hozzá szavait a démonnő.

Naoki gonoszan elvigyorodott.

– Az meglepetés – tért ki a válasz elől.

– Huh...

– Naoki, menj és segíts Araninak – parancsolta Naraku. – Foglald le a többieket, amíg ő végez a húgával.

– Szíves örömest – hajolt meg egy picit a férfi, de a vigyor nem tűnt el az arcáról.

– Akkor induljunk – fordult meg Arani és elindult kifelé. – Ne vesztegessük tovább az időt!

Késő délután volt már, mikor Kayou átváltozott. Még halandó alakjának felvétele előtt átváltoztatta nyakláncát, hogy ha kell, legalább tudjon mivel védekezni Arani támadásai ellen.

A Nap éppen megérintette a nyugati horizont határát, mikor Kayou hirtelen nagyon ideges lett.

– Mindjárt itt lesz – jelentette ki. A többiek mind értették, kiről van szó. – Furcsa, hogy még így is érzem...

– Az bizony – hallatszott egy női hang az égből, aztán a közvetlen közelükben villám csapott a földbe és Arani lépett ki belőle. – Szervusz hugi, örülök, hogy látlak.

– Hát én nem – felelte röviden és tömören Kayou.

– Nem bánthatod – állt eléje védelmezően Taiki.

– Úgy van – csatlakozott hozzá magabiztosan Miharu.

Sesshoumaru pedig eléjük állt, de ő nem szólt egy szót sem. Kayou már nem is látszott ki tőlük. Arani felnevetett.

– Ne aggódjatok, nektek is hoztam valamit... – erre a végszóra megjelent több ezer szellem jelent meg a háta mögött és a pokoldarazsak is feltűntek.

– Fene! – hallatszott Miroku hangja. – Így nem tudom használni...

– Pech – mondta Arani.

– Ne hidd, hogy olyan nagy erőfeszítés lesz velük elbánni! – kiáltotta Inuyasha, aki már elő is rántotta a Tessaigát. – A múltkoriakat is egy csapással elintéztem!

– Hmm... azokat igen, de... – Arani titokzatosan elmosolyodott. – Ezúttal lehetőségem lesz bemutatni nektek Naokit.

– Kicsodát? – pislogott Sango.

– Naraku legújabb reinkarnációját – felelte Arani, miközben a háta mögül kilépett a magas férfi.

Sesshoumaru gyanakodva húzta össze a szemeit. _„Furcsa... nem is nagyon éreztem meg a jelenlétét. Mintha a semmiből lépett volna elő..."_

– Hé, nővérkém, most azért jöttél, hogy csevegjünk, vagy mi? – lépett elő fedezékéből Kayou.

– Huh... gyere csak! – mondta fenyegetően Arani, azzal hátrébb ugrott, jelezve, a harcot a többiektől távolabb kívánja megvívni.

– Ahogy akarod... – válaszolta húga, s már indult is volna, de Sesshoumaru megállította.

– Nem kérhetlek, hogy ne menj, ha egyszer elhatároztad – kezdte a szellem. – De... vigyázz magadra!

Kayou bátorítóan rámosolygott:

– Ugyan már! Hisz ismersz... mindig megúszom valahogy... – azzal elrugaszkodott a földtől.

A háttérben megindultak a szörnyek a többiek ellen, s hamarosan felhangzott Kagura kiáltása is:

– Sárkánykígyók tánca! – legyintette meg ezzel egy időben legyezőjét.

Támadásának nyomában több szellem feje hullott porba egyszerre. Magabiztosan elmosolyodott és tovább támadott. Mindenki a legjobb tudása szerint harcolt és sikerült alaposan megtépázniuk a démonok seregét. De még közel sem végeztek annyival, mint kellett volna.

Inuyasha pedig nem segíthetett nekik, mert őt Naoki foglalta le. Ám ahhoz túl gyors volt, hogy a félszellem akárcsak egy karcolást is tudott volna rajta ejteni. Harcuk sokáig elhúzódott, végül Inuyasha cselhez folyamodott. Közel engedte magához Naokit, de még mielőtt a férfi befejezhette volna a támadását, a félszellem lecsapott rá. Végre sikerült elpusztítania.

– Keh... ahhoz képest, hogy Naraku egyik reinkarnációja voltál, nem voltál egy nagy kihívás... többet vártam... – jegyezte meg unottan Inuyasha, aztán újabb ellenfél után nézett.

Miharu és Taiki is kivették a csatából a részüket; de sajna a fiú nem tudta használni azt a speciális támadását, amit Nakamura ellen vetett be, mert nem tudott eléggé koncentrálni. A démonok szüntelen támadtak rájuk. Viszont egy kisebb összpontosítást igénylő erős támadást össze tudott hozni; egyetlen csapására több szellem feje is a porba hullt.

Természetesen mindketten felvették valódi alakjukat és Miharu előhozta fegyvere egyik legveszélyesebb erejét, azt, amelyiket édesanyja a legutóbb a nővére ellen vetett be; egy ezüst színű energiapenge jelent meg a bot végén. Azzal tizedelte meg a démonok seregét.

Kagome nem fukarkodott a nyilaival, szorgalmasan lőtte ki azokat, s minden egyes nyílvessző elhasználásával legalább egy démont küldött a túlvilágra. Kagura legyezőjét használva szintén megtépázta a szellemek amúgy sem összeszedett sorait. Saura pedig villámcsapásokkal támadt, hol pedig a tűz pusztító erejét használta fel. Immár tökéletesen uralkodott erején, végre visszatért régi formája.

Sesshoumaru és Inuyasha is karddal végzett az őket támadó démonokkal, mindkettejük egyetlen csapására több szellem is a túlvilágra jutott. Miroku a botjával és varázscetlikkel támadott, mivel a darazsak még mindig jelen voltak és nem használhatta Kazanaa-ját.

Sango a Csonttörővel igyekezett megkeseríteni a rá támadó szellemek életét, de aztán hamarosan megjelent az öccse is. Kohaku rátámadott, de nem teljes erővel. Látszott rajta, hogy küzd Naraku parancsa ellen.

– Kohaku! – szólt hozzá Sango, miközben védekezőleg maga elé emelte bumerángját, hogy elhárítsa öccse egyébként is erőtlen, ámde veszélyes támadását. – Küzdj ellene! Tudom, hogy képes vagy rá! Kisöcsém...

Kohaku mozdulatai akadozni kezdtek, de még mindig nem hagyta abba harcot. Újra támadott. Sangónak éppen, hogy sikerült elugrania előle.

– Kohaku... kérlek...! – nem törődve a veszéllyel, közelebb lépett öccséhez, a Csonttörőt maga mögött tartva. – Nem emlékszel rám?

– Az arcod... – szólalt meg tétovázva Kohaku.

„_Öld meg! Öld meg Sangót!"_ visszhangzott a fejében Naraku parancsa. Kohaku keze megindult, de ahogy nővére szemébe nézett, a mozdulat abbamaradt... és hirtelenjében megrohanták őt az emlékek.

Az éjjel, mikor először ment dolgozni családjával és apja társaival. Amikor... a saját kezével végzett mindannyiukkal... aztán elsötétült minden. A következő, amire emlékezett, az már Naraku arca volt. Eszébe jutott az is, amit azóta tett, hogy az ékkőszilánk a hátába került. Egy apró könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.

– Sango... nővérkém... – suttogta erőtlenül, s térdre rogyott.

– Kohaku! – szaladt oda hozzá Sango és átölelte őt. – Ne félj, most már sohasem engedlek el... nem engedem, hogy Naraku ismét... – nem tudta végigmondani, elcsuklott a hangja.

– Így, halandóként felesleges az a fegyver számodra – mondta Arani. – Add ide nekem és talán megkímélem az életed.

– Na ne nevettess! – vetette oda Kayou. – Inkább hagyjuk a cseverészést... elvégre harcolni jöttél, nem?

– Dehogynem – válaszolta nővére, miközben már támadásba is lendült. Egy energiaostorral csapott le rá.

Kayou kivédte a botjával, de a támadás erejétől hátra csúszott jó egy métert. Ráadásul a jobb karja is fájt, amivel fegyverét tartotta.

– Hiába használod, túl gyenge vagy ahhoz, hogy valóban megvédjen – mosolyodott el fölényesen Arani.

„_Igaza van. A halandó testem nem bírja. Ráadásul még csak elő sem tudom hozni a bot erejét. Még egy védőpajzsot sem! Már nem kell hozzá sok, elég még néhány ilyen támadás és nekem annyi."_ gondolta kétségbeesetten Kayou, de próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára, hiszen tudta, ha most bepánikol, még annyi esélye sem lesz az életben maradásra, mint most.

Arani következő csapása elől elugrott, s egyben támadott a botjával. De nővére könnyedén megragadta fegyverét és nem engedte el. Kayou vészesen közel került hozzá. Most már csak pillanatok kérdése az egész, és megöli őt... ez látszott Arani arckifejezésén is.

– Osztódás! – hallottak oldalról egy ismerős hangot, mire mindketten ösztönösen leguggoltak, ráadásul Arani erejének köszönhetően a bot védőpajzsa is megjelent. A legtöbb nyílvessző elkerülte őket, de amelyik nem, azt feltartotta az ezüstös védőburok. Egy emberként pattantak fel.

– Eszednél vagy? Akár el is találhattál volna engem! – nézett mérgesen Arani a közeledő alakra.

– Nem rád céloztam – vonta meg a vállát Yukara. – Bocs – tette még hozzá, azzal elrugaszkodott a földtől és a démonokkal vívott harc közepébe érkezett meg, Inuyasha és társai szerencsétlenségére.

– Hát itt vagy te is... – morogta Kagome és azonnal kilőtt egy nyilat felé, ám Yukara ügyesen elkapta.

– Ez semmi... – felelte becsmérlően és a saját íjára helyezte Kagome nyílvesszőjét. – Most végzed veled! – ezekkel a szavakkal lőtte ki a lányra az immár feketébe burkolózó nyilat.

Folytatása következik...


	15. A démonok is megváltozhatnak

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**15. rész: A démonok is megváltozhatnak...**_

– Nee! – kiáltott fel Kagome és maga elé emelte a kezeit. Ugyanolyan mozdulatot tett, mint azon az éjjel, amikor először találkozott szellemekkel és megsebezte a Csontok Kútjában lévő démont. Mielőtt Inuyashát kiszabadította volna a fa fogságából.

Kagome hiába várta az ellene fordított nyílvesszőt, az csak nem érkezett meg. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét. A nyilat ismét fehér fény vette körül, mint akkor, amikor ő lőtte ki. Azonban nem mozdult; a lány keze előtt néhány centiméterrel megállt, és mozdulatlanul lebegett a levegőben.

– Mi a... – tátogott Yukara, de gyorsan magához tért és kilőtt még egy nyilat a lány felé.

Kagome ezúttal nem csukta be a szemeit, már nem is félt; úgy érezte, ereje teljében van. Elszántan nézett farkasszemet Yukarával, aztán pedig a nő nyílvesszőjével, amely szélsebesen közelített felé. Kagome ismét feltartotta egyik kezét, mire az a nyíl is megállt a levegőben, igaz, ez utóbbi nem változott Szent Nyílvesszővé.

Aztán Yukarára emelte a tekintetét, majd intett egyet, mire megfordultak a nyilak és egyenesen a nő felé tartottak, aki elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte a gyilkos fegyverek közeledtét. Végül azonban a legutolsó pillanatban épp, hogy sikerült félreugrania.

– Te kis... – kezdte volna Yukara azonban nem fejezte be mondandóját. Kagome számára valami érthetetlen okból hirtelen magabiztosan elmosolyodott.

A lány először nem tudta mire vélni a viselkedését, aztán meglátta annak okát is: egy szívdobbanásnyi idővel később megjelent Naraku is, közvetlenül a nő mögött. Yukara még mindig csak vigyorgott. Tekintetét körbejáratta a harctéren, végül megállapodott Kagomén.

– Nincs esélyetek... – mutatott rá. – A barátaid nem bírnak el ennyi szellemmel... főleg most, hogy Naraku is itt van.

– Ne hidd, hogy könnyű dolgotok lesz! – kiáltotta Kagome, s már maga előtt tartotta felajzott íját. – Most véged, Naraku! – ezekkel a szavakkal lőtte ki a nyílvesszőt.

A démon azonban ezúttal is fürge volt és könnyedén elugrott a csapás elől; magával rántva Yukarát is. A nő hálája jeléül rámosolygott, de aztán visszafordult Kagoméhoz és a lányra emelte izzó tekintetét:

– Nincs esélyed – szögezte le és már tartotta is íját, hogy kilőjön vele egy – Kagome számára minden bizonnyal végzetes – fekete ködben burkolózó nyílvesszőt. Azonban ekkor olyasmi történt, amire valóban senki sem számított...

Miharu harcolt, ahogy csak bírt, de ereje már fogytán volt, ahogyan a többieknek is. Ráadásul sem bátyja, sem pedig Inuyasha nem bírták előhozni kardjuk speciális támadását, ugyanis a démonok szüntelenül támadtak, esélyt sem hagyva nekik erre. Épp ez járt a lány fejében, mikor egy démon – kihasználva figyelmetlenségét – méterekkel elhajította.

Szerencséjére éppen Taiki lábanál ért földet. Bátyja felsegítette, miután levágta egy szörnyeteg fejét.

– Kösz – lihegett a kimerültségtől Miharu. – Nagyon sokan vannak... képtelenség mindet elintézni.

– Csak egy lehetőségünk maradt... – biccentett Taiki, miközben jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett húgára.

Miharu bólintott, mintha egy ki nem mondott kérdésre válaszolna, aztán elkiáltotta magát:

– Mindenki menjen fedezékbe!

– Hajaj... már megint mire készülnek? – töprengett Miroku, miközben varázscetlijét és botját felhasználva végzetes csapást mért egy szellemre.

– Nem tudom, de úgy tűnik, nagyon is komolyan gondolják... – jegyezte meg Sango, aki a közelében harcolt, oldalán az öccsével. – Igyekezzünk minél távolabb kerülni tőlük... gyere, Kohaku!

A többieknek is hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejükben, kivéve a távolabb harcolókat, akik nem hallották meg a figyelmeztetést: Kagome, Kayou és ellenfeleik.

Mikor Miharu látta, hogy társaik biztonságos távolságban vannak, megfogta bátyja kezét, aki éppen végzett egy démonnal.

– Sietnünk kell – figyelmeztette Taiki.

– Mintha nem tudnám... – morgolódott a lány, azzal feltartotta szabad kezét, nyitott tenyerét a közeledő szellemek felé tartotta; bátyja ugyanígy tett.

Egyszerre kiáltották el magukat:

– _Perzselő tűz!_

Kezükből narancsvörös lángcsóva tört elő, s egyesülve a két tűz, hatalmas, kavargó örvényt hívott életre. Egy szívdobbanásnyi idő alatt pedig gyűrűbe zárta a két testvért, aztán pedig a szélrózsa minden irányába tűzfolyam tódult. Miharu és Taiki addig tartották fent ezt a jelenséget, amíg az összes rájuk küldött démon hamuvá nem égett.

Akkor végre elengedték egymás kezét és megszűnt a pusztító tűz is. Miharu térdre rogyott, Taiki pedig a térdére támaszkodott. Mindkettejüket kimerítette ez a támadás, hiszen már évszázadok óta nem volt szükségük rá. Beletelt néhány pillanatba, mire sikerült összeszedniük magukat.

– Mi a fene volt ez? – kiáltotta Yukara, miután elcsitultak a hatalmas lángoszlopok.

– Az a két, minden lében kanál testvér, akik Sesshoumaruékkal utaznak – morogta Naraku. – Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen hatalmas erejük van...

– Nem csoda... – jegyezte meg Kagome, bár ő is elámult. Azért odafigyelt, nehogy elszólja magát Naraku előtt.

– Mindegy, Neked már úgyis véged... – suttogta vészjóslóan Naraku, s felemelte egyik kezét.

– Az nem olyan biztos! – tűnt elő a semmiből Saura, s egy pillanat alatt Kagome előtt termett. Csípőre tette a kezét. – Múltkor nem sikerült befejeznünk... ezúttal nem lógsz meg!

– Akkor sem volt elég erőd, hogy legyőzz engem... – emlékeztette őt Naraku.

– Az igazság az, hogy lett volna... – nézett vele farkasszemet a Természet Úrnője. – Ezúttal viszont más a helyzet; nem fogom elszúrni... Kagome...

– Igen?

– Menj innen messzire – szólt hátra a válla fölött Saura, s már nem is foglalkozott tovább a lánnyal, aki még egy darabig meglepődve nézett rá, de végül engedelmeskedett és elsietett, megkeresni Inuyasháékat.

– Itt fog eldőlni – mondta Saura. – Itt lesz vége.

– Nagyon jól mondod... – húzta száját gúnyos mosolyra Naraku, s meglendítette kezét, hogy első csapását rámérje Saurára.

– Hát ez nem normális! Majdnem eltalált! – hőbörgött Arani.

– Bocsánatot kért, talán nem hallottad, drága nővérem? – kérdezett vissza Kayou.

Yukara támadása egy pillanatra kibillentette koncentrációjából Aranit, s ezt húga igyekezett kihasználni. Egy mozdulattal tépte ki magát és fegyverét nővére szorításából.

– És most kezdjük el végre! – kiáltott Kayou.

– Ahogy akarod, kedves húgom... búcsúzz el az életedtől, mert annak most vége! – Arani a végén már szinte ordított.

Eszeveszett lendülettel iramodott húga felé. Kayou el akart ugrani, de nem sikerült olyan messzire jutnia, mint szeretett volna; ráadásul nővére már a kardját is előrántotta. Az kísérteties kékes fényben úszott. Arani csapásra emelte kezét. Kayou a földön támaszkodott a karján, és rémülten pislogott fel rá. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan fogja ezt kivédeni.

Agya kikapcsolt, ismét csak az ösztöneire hallgathatott. Botját felemelte és mindkét kezével igyekezett hárítani a támadást. Akkor is megpróbálja túlélni, akkor is, ha már nincs esélye... akkor is meg kell próbálnia!

Legnagyobb meglepetésére a kard nem vágta el a botját, sőt, fegyvere ezüstös fényben derengett. Kayou eszébe rögtön bevillant, hogy biztosan megint a benne növekvő gyermek ereje sietett a segítségére. Örült a váratlan eseménynek, de sajnos ennyi nem volt elég hozzá, hogy felvehesse a harcot Aranival. Ahhoz halandó teste túl gyenge volt.

Aztán rájött; már nem is magáért kell harcolnia, hanem a gyermekeiért. Ha ő most meghal, akkor sem Taiki, sem pedig Miharu nem fog megszületni... ezt nem hagyhatja! Mikor erre gondolt, titokzatos erő lett úrrá rajta. A szeretteit kell megvédeni, már nem is érdekelte annyira, mi lesz vele, elsősorban rájuk gondolt.

Vett egy mély levegőt és egy mozdulattal ellökte magától Arani kardját. Nővére jó három métert hátracsúszott, s csodálkozva meredt húgára. Kayou felpattant, alakját ezüstös fény fonta körbe, ami lassan elhalványult, de botjában megmaradt a derengés.

– Hogyan...? – kérdezte volna Arani, ha nem hallott volna valami robajlást a csatatérről.

Mindketten önkéntelenül is arra kapták a fejüket. Miharu és Taiki éppen a „perzselő tűz"-technikát alkalmazta.

– Nahát... – lepődött meg Kayou, s szívét büszkeség töltötte el.

– Huh... milyen érdekes... – jegyezte meg Arani, azzal újból húgának rontott. – De ebből elég!

Kayou felemelte botját, de ezúttal nővére még csak hozzá sem tudott érni; a védőpajzs azonnal megjelent. Arani dühösen meredt húgára, aztán hátrált pár lépést.

– Mégis mit jelentsen ez? – faggatta Kayout. – Képtelen vagy ezt használni a halandó alakodban! Hogy lehet ez?

– Aki kíváncsi, hamar megöregszik – jegyezte meg a húga. – Nem hallottad még ezt a mondást?

– Biztos valami szánalmas ember találta ki – vetette oda Arani. – Ilyen ostobaságokat is csak ők tudnak kiötleni.

– Szerintem már magad is rájöttél... igazam van? – fürkészte nővére szemét Kayou. – Látom a tekinteteden...

– Tehát jól sejtettem... gyermeket vársz – felelte csendesen Arani.

– Igen – biccentett Kayou. – De most teadélutánt tartunk vagy harcolunk?

– Veled nem harcolok.

– Mi van? – tört ki a húgából.

– Nem harcolok veled – ismételte meg Arani. – Pontosan melyik szót nem értetted?

– Értettem, csak azt hittem, rosszul hallom... de hát... miért nem?

– Hát, ha ennyire szeretnéd...

– Áá... maradj magadnak! – kiáltott rá dühösen Kayou. – Nem érdekelsz!

– Úgy.

Arani villámgyorsan felszökkent a levegőbe, s húga már készült rá, hogy ismét támadni fog, de úgy tűnt, nővére betartja a szavát; legalábbis ez bizonyította, hogy jóval mögötte ért földet és azonnal Naraku irányába indult.

– Gyáva...! – kiáltotta utána Kayou, de nem hitte, hogy nővére meghallotta volna. Mindenesetre jólesett neki kimondania. _„Nem hiszem, hogy épp most éledt fel benne a testvéri szeretet..."_ csóválta meg a fejét, aztán körbenézett, hol van rá szükség.

– Naraku! – kiáltotta Arani olyan hangon, hogy az egész harctéren hallani lehetett. Egy pillanatra mindenki megdermedt.

Naraku kifejezéstelen arccal nézett rá, tekintetéből semmit sem lehetett kiolvasni. Aztán összehúzta szemeit, amint rájött, mit jelenthet Arani furcsa reakciója. Saura eszméletét veszte feküdt a lábai előtt.

– Tehát rájöttél...

– Tudtad... – közelített felé vészesen gyors tempóban Arani. Hangja fagyosabb volt a Fuji hófödte csúcsainál is. – Nem mondtad, pedig tudtad... igazán számíthattál volna arra, hogy rájövök.

– Na és most mégis mit teszel? – heccelte őt a féldémon.

Arani szeme haragosan megvillant és meglendítette egyik karját. Bíborvörös fonal indult el belőle, egyenesen a férfi felé tartott.

– Nee! – hallatszott Yukara kétségbeesett kiáltása és elé ugrott. Így a támadás telibe találta.

Naraku elkerekedett szemekkel nézte tehetetlenül az eseményeket. A bíbor csík körbefonódott Yukarán és tüzes fojtogatásába próbálta kiszorítani belőle az életet.

– Yukara... – Naraku meglendítette egyik karját, de nem sikerült elvágnia a fonalakat éles körmeivel, azonban félre kellett ugrania Arani következő hasonló csapása elől.

A félszellem szemében harag gyúlt és teljes erejével támadni kezdte Kayou nővérét. Olyan szédítő sebességgel mozogtak, hogy a küzdelemből alig lehetett látni valamit, majd, miután halálos csend ereszkedett rájuk és elült a felkavart por is, kirajzolódott alakjuk.

Naraku kezében tartotta Arani kardját, s lecsapni készült vele. A nő próbált felkelni a földről, de csak a fél karjára tudott rátámaszkodni, s dacosan, dühösen nézett farkasszemet Narakuval. A féldémon meglendítette a kardot, s a kékes villanás iszonyatos erővel és sebességgel csapott le áldozatára.

Arani teste azonban eltűnt. Egy kékesfehér gömb száguldott sebesen az ég felé, s másodpercek múlva már nem is látszott a horizonton. De az éles sikoly, amely egy pillanattal azelőtt hangzott el, hogy elmenekült volna a nő, még mindig ott csengett a féldémon fülében.

– Fene, elszökött – mérgelődött Naraku, de aztán eszébe jutott Yukara.

A nő köré fonódó kötelek eltűntek, Yukara pedig erőtlenül feküdt a földön. Naraku azonnal odarohant hozzá és az ölébe vette. A nő lassan kinyitotta a szemét és mondani készült valamit.

– Ne beszélj... – szólt rá Naraku. – Elmegyünk és meggyógyulsz. Tartogasd az erődet!

Ekkor tért magához Saura is, de továbbra is mozdulatlanul figyelte az eseményeket. Próbálta kitalálni, mi történhetett, amíg nem volt eszméleténél és vajon hogyan lehet még életben.

– Már nincs rá idő – suttogta elhaló hangon Yukara és megérintette a férfi arcát. Naraku gyengéden megfogta a csuklóját.

– Dehogynem! Azonnal indulunk, és...

– Nem – mondta határozottan a nő. – Eljött az én időm...

– Yukara...

– Köszönök mindent, Naraku – mosolyodott el a nő.

– Nem hagyhatsz itt... te voltál az egyetlen, aki... aki... – Naraku nem bírta kimondani.

– Tudom – bólogatott Yukara. Tekintete kezdett homályossá válni.

– Az ékkő segítségével visszahozhatlak!

– Nem hiszem... ez az egy ékkőszilánk sem tudott megvédeni – suttogta alig hallhatóan a nő. – De... köszönöm, Naraku... mindenért – beszéde kezdett érthetetlenné válni.

– Yukara... – suttogta tágra nyílt szemekkel Naraku.

A következő pillanatban Yukara becsukta a szemét és feje lassan oldalra billent. Keze ernyedten lógott Naraku fogásában. A férfi érezte, hogy az élet utolsó szikrája is távozott Yukara testéből. Már nem hallotta megnyugtató szívverését.

Naraku nem akarta elhinni, hogy ez megtörténhetett. Ő, aki mindig egyedül volt és nem is vágyott társa, ő, aki csakis az ékkövet akarta megszerezni és élvezte, hogy eközben másoknak fájdalmat okoz... végre talált valakit, aki nem vetette meg. Sőt, talán szerette is... de a Sors kegyetlenül elvette tőle, pedig még olyan kevés időt tölthettek együtt! Nem akarta, hogy így legyen vége. Nem akarta.

Lassan leeresztette a földre Yukara élettelen testét, s egy csókot nyomott homlokára. Aztán óvatosan kivette az ékkőszilánkot a nő hátából, majd felállt és az éppen feltápászkodó Saurára nézett. Tekintetében immár nyoma sem volt a lágyságnak, ami akkor jelent meg benne, mikor Yukarára pillantott. Ismét gonosz, pokolbéli szemek villantak Saurára.

Elérkezett az idő a végső összecsapásra.

Folytatása következik...


	16. A végső összecsapás

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**16. rész: A végső összecsapás**_

A testvérpár különleges támadásának köszönhetően jócskán megfogyatkozott a démonok száma. Így a többiek hamar végeztek velük. Mikor a legutolsó démon feje is a porba hullt Sesshoumaru keze által, végre kifújhatták magukat egy pillanatra. A kutyaszellem azonban aggódó tekintetével átfutotta a környéket, Kayou után kutatva.

Tőlük balra Saura harcolt Narakuval, éppen a nő támadott. De Sesshoumarut ez most a legkevésbé érdekelte, hiába indultak már el a többiek feléjük. Tovább fürkészte a harcteret és hamarosan meg is látta Kayout.

Szíve nagyot dobbant. Látszólag teljesen épségben volt, bár a jobb karját masszírozgatta óvatosan, mintha fájna neki. Sesshoumaru elrugaszkodott a talajtól és egy pillanat alatt odaért hozzá, azonban, mikor közelebb akart lépni, egy addig számára láthatatlan erőbe ütközött. Egy másodperccel később már fel is tűnt az ezüstös pajzs. Lenézett a földre és meglátta Kayou lábainál a botját.

A nő ijedten fordult oda, ahol Sesshoumaru állt, de aztán megnyugodott, mikor meglátta, hogy ő az, és a sérülései nem komolyak. Boldogan elmosolyodott és közelebb lépett hozzá. Sesshoumaru azonban még mindig ugyanott állt.

– Mi a baj? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Kayou.

– A pajzs – mutatott rá Sesshoumaru.

– Ja, hogy az! – nevette el magát megkönnyebbülésében a nő, mire megfogta Sesshoumaru kezét és behúzta a pajzs mögé. – Nem tudtam, hogy te vagy az, azért nem tudtál átjönni rajta.

– Jól vagy?

– Igen... – Kayou arca zavart tükrözött. – Azt hiszem.

– Megsérült a karod? – érintette meg Kayou jobb karját Sesshoumaru.

– Á, nem vészes... – legyintett a nő. – Inkább az zavar, hogy...

– Micsoda?

– Arani – felelte tömören Kayou, mire Sesshoumaru körbenézett, de nem látta sehol sem az említett személyt. – Egyik pillanatról a másikra úgy döntött, nem harcol velem, utána pedig...

– Mit tett? – türelmetlenkedett a férfi. Szemében aggodalom csillogott. _„Ha mégis bármit tett Kayouval, én..."_

– Nem kell aggódnod – nyugtatta meg a nő. – Naraku ellen fordult, és majdnem belehalt. De sikerült elmenekülnie...

– Akkor ő sikoltott – sóhajtott egyet Sesshoumaru. – Már azt hittem, veled történt valami...

Kayou bátortalanul elmosolyodott.

– Nem, nekem nincs semmi bajom, csak egy kicsit fáj a karom... de szerintem oda kéne mennünk a többiekhez.

– Jól van – Sesshoumaru felvette a földről a botot és átnyújtotta Kayounak, aztán elindultak Naraku felé.

Sango éppen feltápászkodott a földről és védelmezően Kohaku elé állt, aztán elrángatatta a harctól távolabb kisöccsét. Az eszméletlen Mirokuhoz ment, megnézni, mennyire sérült meg a szerzetes. Kagome kilőtte egyik nyílveszőjét, de Naraku pajzsáról sikeresen visszapattant. A féldémon azonnal a lányra támadt, azonban Inuyasha még épp időben ugrott félre vele.

– Kagome, maradj itt velük! – kérte a lányt Inuyasha, mikor megérkeztek Sangóék mellé.

– De én...

– Kagome. Maradj itt!

– Jó... – felelte tétovázva a lány, s Inuyasha egy ugrással már Naraku előtt termett.

Ismét előhozta a Szélbordát, de az megint nem segített.

– Felesleges – sóhajtott Taiki, s a hüvelyébe csúsztatta saját kardját.

– Nem tudnátok azt a tűz-izét bevetni? – kérdezte Inuyasha, kezébe a kardot lóbálva.

– Nincs annyi időnk... – unokaöcsse elugrott Naraku egyik támadása elől. –... két támadás közt.

– Nem tudom, mi segíthetne – tette hozzá Miharu, miközben felvonta a pajzsot maga és a többiek körül. – Ez egy darabig ellenáll neki.

– Kuroda! – sikoltott fel a közelükben Kazaru hangja.

A férfit eltalálta Naraku egyik támadása, kardja messzire elrepült, ő maga pedig eszméletlenül feküdt a földön. Mikor a varázslónő odarohant hozzá, látta, mennyire súlyosak a sérülései. Kazaru a nyakához érintette ujjait, hogy megnézze, van-e még pulzusa.

Szíve egy ritmust kihagyott és egy pillanat alatt halottsápadttá vált. Nem érzett semmit sem, ami azt jelentette, hogy Kuroda immár eltávozott az élők sorából. Kazaru halványan érzékelte a külvilágból, hogy Naraku lecsapni készül rá, ő azonban nem törődött vele.

Pajzsa állta a legelső csapást.

– Nocsak – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Naraku. – Erősebb lett a pajzsod.

– A pajzs velem együtt változik, te idióta! – pattant fel a varázslónő, de hangja megremegett.

– Sebaj, hamarosan már semmivé lesz – nevetett fel Naraku, s ismét támadott.

Kazaru ránézett halott kedvesére és egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcáról. Eközben Naraku szüntelen támadta őt is és a többieket is. _„Kuroda nélkül nincs értelme élnem."_ gondolta szomorúan Kazaru. Reszketve vett mély levegőt, s ösztönein eluralkodva megszüntette személyes pajzsát.

Naraku következő csapása telibe találta. Pár méterre eltaszította őt Kurodától, de utolsó erejével még odakúszott hozzá és mellette hajtotta álomra a fejét.

– Lám-lám... eléggé megfogyatkoztatok – jegyezte meg Naraku.

Sesshoumaruék éppen ekkor érkeztek meg.

– Te maradj velük – biccentett a férfi Sangóék felé.

– Na de... – ellenkezett Kayou.

– Nincs „de" – nézett rá határozottan Sesshoumaru. – Te már eleget harcoltál ma. Nem szeretném, ha feleslegesen veszélybe sodornád magad!

Kayou levegőt vett, hogy megszólaljon, de aztán becsukta a száját és biztatóan mosolygott a férfire:

– Sikerülni fog... tudom!

Sesshoumaru még egy hosszú pillanatig őt nézte, aztán csatlakozott öccséhez a küzdelemben. Naraku gúnyos tekintettel nézte őket végig: Sesshoumaru és Inuyasha, Taiki és Miharu, Saura és... Kagura. Még azok is összefogtak ellene, akik egyébként nem szívesen működtek volna együtt a másikkal. Ráadásul még az áruló szélboszorkány is ott volt.

– Úgy tűnik, sorra esnek ki a játékosok – mondta csevegő hangon Naraku, miközben sötéten elvigyorodott. – Már csak ti maradtatok.

– Ne legyen olyan nagy a szád, Naraku! – ordította Inuyasha, s arra koncentrált, hogy még egyszer előhozza a Szélbordát.

Sesshoumaru észrevette, mire készül öccse és arra készült, hogy a Toukijin egyik támadásával segítse őt. Taiki is előrántotta kardját, amit azonnal körbevett a már ismert kékes lángburok. Oldalra tartotta maga előtt a kardját, hogy támadását akkor vigye célba, mikor a Szélborda is megjelenik. Egyszerre kell Naraku ellen indulniuk, csak így lehet esélyük.

Miharu botjának végén megjelent az ezüstszínű penge. Elszántan tartotta maga elé, s várt, mikor avatkozhat közbe. Váratlanul megjelent mellette Kayou, kezében ugyanúgy nézett ki fegyvere.

– Anya...? – kérdezte pislogva Miharu.

– Együtt átvághatjuk a védőpajzsát – magyarázta Kayou, miközben Sesshoumaruék felé pillantott.

A démon nem tűnt különösebben nyugodtak, hogy nem tudhatja biztonságban őt, de ahogy összekapcsolódott tekintetük, értette, mit tervez Kayou. Odahajolt Inuyashához és gyorsan a fülébe suttogta, hogy még várjon, pedig már ő már majdnem lecsapott a Szélbordával.

Kagura készenlétbe helyezte legyezőjét, Saura pedig lecsendesítette elméjét és befelé koncentrált. Egyre jobban érezte a benne lévő hatalmas erőt, amely csak még nagyobb lett, mióta visszatért az élők sorába. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, sokkal könnyebben tudja irányítani, mint előtte. A gondolatra elmosolyodott és elszántan tekintett Narakura. Érezte, hogy eljött a pillanat, most fog eldőlni minden.

Naraku feszült volt, érezte, hogy valami készülőben van, de az események túl gyorsan történtek végül ahhoz, hogy reagálni tudjon. Az egyik pillanatban még mindenki mozdulatlanul állt, a következőben pedig anya és lánya – vagyis Kayou és Miharu – egyszerre ugrottak fel a levegőbe, Naraku pajzsát véve célba.

Az ezüstös pengék egy pillanatra megakadtak benne, ahogy hozzáértek a pajzs burkolatához, de aztán akadálytalanul siklottak tovább, sőt, a távolból egy tökéletesen célzott, Szent Nyílvessző is elérte, s Naraku személyes védelme egy pillanat alatt semmivé foszlott.

– Most! – kiáltotta Kayou, s lányával együtt arrébb ugrottak, Mirokuék mellett értek földet.

Sesshoumaru felemelte a Toukijint, Inuyasha már majdnem belehasított a Szélbordába, Taiki már félig megpördült a tengelye körül, kezében kéken lángoló kardjával, a Kaeruvel, Kagura megidézte a Sárkánykígyók táncát legyezője segítségével, Saura pedig összpontosította erejét egy végső csapásra.

A támadások egyszerre értek célba, csupán a Természet Úrnője várt még. Naraku hihetetlenül legyengült, arcát-testét vágások szabdalták, de azok már elkezdtek begyógyulni. Eszméleténél volt és a menekülését tervezte, azonban ekkor odalépett mellé Saura. A féldémon ijedten nézett körbe, mikor észrevette, hogy mindenki távolabb húzódott.

– Ne bolondozz – próbált hatni rá a maga rekedt, erőtlen hangján Naraku. – Kaptál még egy esélyt, hogy élj... ilyen könnyen eldobnád magadtól?

– Persze, hogy nem – Saura szája titokzatos mosolyra húzódott. – Más a helyzet...

Két tenyerével Naraku felé mutatott, s a következő másodpercben fehér fény gyűlt össze bennük.

– Naraku, ennyi volt – jelentette ki jéghideg hangon a nő, azzal szabadjára engedte erejét.

Ismét fehér fény árasztotta el mindkettőjük alakját, mint azon a bizonyos, viharos napon. A fénybúra egyre tágult, de két lépésnyivel megállt a többiek előtt és nem terjedt tovább.

Saura felsikoltott, aztán pedig Naraku elfojtott kiáltása hallatszott...

Lassacskán a fény zsugorodott és halványult. A közeli fák ágait forgószél ráncigálta meg, aztán a következő pillanatban megjelent Inuyasháék mellett Kouga.

– Mi ez a fene nagy fényesség? – kérdezte, a fejét vakarva.

– Te...? – kiáltott Inuyasha döbbenetében.

– Naraku itt van? Mintha őt éreztem volna...

– Elkéstél, kölyök – vetette oda neki Sesshoumaru, s a fényre mutatott.

A fehér burok immár semmivé lett, s kirajzolódott Saura ziháló alakja. Odasiettek hozzá.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva Inuyasha, tartva a legrosszabbtól.

– Igen, csak kicsit... kimerültem – mosolyodott el fáradtan Saura.

– Na és... Narakunak tényleg vége? – nézett a nő előtt lévő kopár, terméketlen földre Sesshoumaru, ahol az imént még mindannyiuk esküdt ellenségének a teste volt.

– Igen – sóhajtott Saura. – Ebben biztos vagyok.

– Micsodaa? – bukott ki a kérdés Kougából, azzal előrenyomakodott.

– Mondtam, hogy elkéstél – ismételte meg közönyösen Sesshoumaru.

– Ennyit erről, te tetves ordas – tette még hozzá szokásához híven Inuyasha.

– De én akartam megbosszulni a társaim halálát!

Kagura a legyezője mögé rejtette arcát, s lassan Taiki mögé araszolt, aki a legközelebb állt hozzá, így teljesen takarásban volt a farkasszellem elől. Sesshoumaru fia kuncogott magában a helyzeten, de hagyta, hogy a szélboszorkány elrejtőzhessen mögötte.

– Még érzem a szagát – szimatolt a levegőbe Kouga, tekintetét gyanakodva járatta körbe környezetén, aztán végül megállapodott Taikin. – Te... – indult volna feléje, azonban Sesshoumaru karja visszatartotta.

– Narakunak vége – jelentette ki a démon. – Nincs itt keresnivalód. Tűnj innen!

Kouga még egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet nézett vele, de aztán ösztöneire hallgatott, melyek még mindig nagyon jól működtek. Érezte, hogy kockázatos lenne kikezdeni Sesshoumaruval, bár fogalma sem volt róla, kicsoda ő. A következő pillanatban már forgószél maradt mögötte.

– Huh... béna farkas... – morogta utána önelégülten Inuyasha, mintha csak ő kergette volna el. Aztán kerekre tágultak a szemei. – Kagome! Kouga, hagyod békén! – egy ugrással a lány mellett termett.

– Kagome, nem esett bajod? – kérdezte Kouga, a lány kezét szorongatva.

– Ööö... nem... jól vagyok – felelte zavartan Kagome. Inuyasha ekkor ért mellettük földet és villámló szemekkel tekintett a farkasdémonra.

– Ereszd el Kagomét!

– Nem parancsolhatsz nekem, palotapincsi! – vágott vissza Kouga.

Kagome erőt vett magán és kitépte kezeit a farkaséból. A fiú meglepetten nézett rá:

– Valami baj van, Kagome?

– Semmi, csak... – a lány nem tudta, hogyan is mondja el, nem akart fájdalmat okozni Kougának. – Tudod... sajnálom, Kouga, de én... Inuyashát választottam – bökte ki végül.

Félve tekintett Kougára. Attól tartott, menten Inuyashának esik, vagy esetleg őneki. De a farkasszellem nem így tett. Egy pillanatig dermedten nézett a lányra, letaglózta őt a hír, de aztán sóhajtott egyet és megértően tekintett rá.

– Rendben van... ha egyszer őt választottad...

– Té-tényleg nem zavar? – szúrta közbe Inuyasha.

– Persze, hogy zavar, hogyne zavarna! – ordított rá Kouga, aztán csendesebb hangon folytatta, mikor ismét Kagoméhoz fordult:

– Ha tényleg így döntöttél, tiszteletben tartom, de tudd, Kagome, hogy én szeretlek és bármi történjék is, ezen nem változtat semmi – őszintén nézett a lány szemeibe, aztán egy kicsit élesebben hozzátette:

– De ha esetleg rájönnél, hogy mégis rosszul választottál, bármikor visszajöhetsz hozzám.

– Öööhm... ööö... aha... – Kagome nem bírt ennél értelmesebben válaszolni neki.

– Viszlát Kagome! – intett neki Kouga, azzal már el is szelelt.

– Kouga! – kiáltott utána a lány, de ő már nem hallotta.

– Csak nem vissza akarod őt hívni? – emelte fel a hangját Inuyasha, s kicsit ijedten nézett a lányra.

– De, igen... van nála három ékkőszilánk, emlékszel?

– Ja... – Inuyasha megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott. – Majd levadásszuk...

– Inuyasha...

– Jól van, Kagome, nem úgy értettem! – húzta össze magát a félszellem, s védekezően maga elé emelte kezeit.

Miután összeszámolták sebesüléseiket és valamennyire ellátták őket, szomorúan indultak el Kazaru és Kuroda felé.

– Sajnálom őket – jegyezte meg csendesen Sango. – Az életüket adták azért, hogy Narakut megbosszulhassuk.

Kazaru arcán egy izom megrándult, mire mindenkiben bennakadt a lélegzet. Figyelmesen várták, mi következik... a varázslónő lassan kinyitotta a szemeit és pislogott néhányat.

Először fogalma sem volt róla, hol van, de aztán, mikor tekintete a mellette fekvő Kurodára esett, minden eszébe jutott és könnyek gyűltek össze a szemébe. De nagyon furcsa érzése volt. Felnézett és látta, hogy mindenki döbbenten nézi őt.

– Te... élsz? – bukott ki Inuyashából.

Kazaru még pislogott néhányat, aztán felült és bólintott.

– De hogyan lehetséges ez? – pislogott értetlenül Kagura. – Meghaltál, vagy nem?

– De, azt hiszem, igen... – felelte tétovázva a varázslónő.

– Ó... – csapott a homlokára Taiki. – Már értem!

Miharu összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá, ahogy próbálta arcáról kiolvasni bátyja gondolatait, de aztán egy pillanat alatt ő is megvilágosodott.

– Jaj, hát tényleg! – mosolyodott el.

– Miről beszéltek? – nézett rájuk Sesshoumaru.

– A főzet, amit készítettél – kezdte Taiki, a varázslónőre pillantva, de húga nem hagyta, hogy befejezze:

– Maradt belőle, igaz?

Kazaru átható tekintettél nézett rájuk, mintha az esélyeit latolgatná. Végül nagy nehezen bólintott egyet.

– Milyen főzet? – érdeklődött Kayou.

– El akartam készíteni az örök élet italát – magyarázta a varázslónő. – Úgy tűnik, hatott... de sajnos ez már nem menthette meg Kurodát...

Folytatása következik...


	17. Hogyan tovább

_**A Sors útjai 2 - Naraku ellenében**_

_**17. rész: Hogyan tovább?**_

– A Tensaiga talán még segíthet – ajánlotta fel Sesshoumaru, s közelebb lépett.

Kazaru arrébb húzódott, a démon pedig előhúzta kardját, s közben próbálta kifürkészni az Alvilág Küldötteit. De nem járt sikerrel.

– Nem látom őket...

– Kiket nem látsz, Sesshoumaru? – kérdezte kíváncsian Inuyasha.

– Legutoljára akkor történt ilyen, mikor... – Sesshoumaru Saurára nézett. – Mikor téged próbáltalak megmenteni. Nem értem, mi lehet a baj...

Mindenki néma volt, csupán Kazaru halk szipogása törte meg a csendet. Miharu puha léptekkel odasétált mellé és a vállára tette a kezét.

– Ne aggódj miatta...

A varázslónő könnyes szemekkel nézett rá. Nem értette, mire céloz a lány.

– Nézzétek, és mindjárt megértitek... – mutatott Kuroda élettelen testére Taiki.

Egyik pillanatban még mozdulatlanul feküdt a férfi, a következőben pedig egy nagy sóhajtás szakadt ki belőle és kinyitotta a szemeit.

– Kuroda...? – Kazaru hangja reszketett, miközben közelebb hajolt szerelméhez. – Te tényleg... élsz?

– Igen – felelte zavartan a férfi. – Pedig határozottan emlékszem rá, hogy meghaltam.

– Ahogy én is.

– Tessék? Na de...

– Sikerült elkészítenem az örök élet italát... úgy tűnik, nem csupán a fiatalság az egyetlen egy mellékhatása – nevetett akadozva a varázslónő.

– De akkor sem értem, miért élek – ült fel Kuroda.

– Én pedig, hogy miért nem láttam az Alvilág Küldötteit – tette volna vissza a hüvelyébe a Tensaigát Sesshoumaru, de Kayou keze megállította.

– Várj még – suttogta a fülébe.

– Én egyiket se – rázta meg a fejét Inuyasha.

– Én se, de örülök, hogy minden így alakult – ölelte át boldogan párját Kazaru. Kuroda is átkarolta.

Kayou lopva a gyermekeire pillantott, aztán megszólalt:

– Ti tudtátok, hogy így fog történni.

Miharu és Taiki összenéztek, aztán némán bólintottak, így ő folytatta:

– Azt is tudjátok, miért történt így?

– Hát...– vakarta meg a fejét Miharu. – Van egy elképzelésünk róla...

– Ki vele! – nézett rájuk Inuyasha.

– Tulajdonképpen... miután Kazaru megízlelte az örök élet italát... hát... – Taiki zavarban volt. – Valahogy átadta ezt a képességét Kurodának is...

– Hm... érdekes – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva Sesshoumaru.

– Van valami sérülésetek? – hajolt le Kazaruhoz és Kurodához Kagome. – Mert akkor Sangóval...

– Nem kell, köszönjük – bontakozott ki Kuroda öleléséből a varázslónő. – Az ital erre is megoldást nyújt.

– Jól van – mosolyodott el a lány és kiegyenesedett.

– Amondó vagyok, keressünk valami bizalomgerjesztőbb helyet éjszakára, mert nem szívesen aludnék itt... – nézett körbe a démonok tetemeinek maradványain Saura.

– Ez egy remek ötlet – kapott rajta mindenki.

– Kár, hogy az éjszaka már elmúlt... – jegyezte Miroku, a keleti égboltra pillantva. Éppen hajnalodott.

– Akkor nappalra... – javította ki magát Saura. – Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy pihenjünk.

Elindultak hát keresni a nappali alváshoz valami kellemesebb helyet. Végül a közeli erdőben vertek tábort. Útközben Sesshoumaru éppen azt próbálta megtudni Kayoutól, hogy ugyan miért ne tehetné el a kardját, mikor közvetlenül a hátuk mögött Kohaku felkiáltott.

– Kohaku, mi fáj? – hajolt le hozzá aggódva Sango.

A népes társaság megállt és feszülten figyelte a jelenetet.

– A hátam... fáj... ahol az ékkőszilánk van... – felelte fájdalmas arccal Kohaku. – Nagyon... nagyon fáj...

Sango szánakozva nézett rá.

– De nem vehetjük ki, mert akkor... akkor te...

– Meghalnék? – kérdezett rá az öccse.

Sango komolyan bólintott.

– De én... alig bírom ezt elviselni! – Kohaku szeme könnybe lábadt. – Különben pedig... az ékkőszilánkra is szükségetek van...

– Ne mondj ilyeneket, Kohaku! – ölelte át Sango. – Nem érdekel az a nyamvadt szilánk, csak te érdekelsz!

– Igen, csak a saját nevedben beszélj... – tette hozzá Inuyasha.

– Inuyasha! – kiáltotta mérgesen Kagome.

A félszellem felhúzta az orrát.

– Grrr... – Kagome morgott. – Hihetetlen, hogy milyen tapintatlan tuskó tudsz lenni néha!

– Na de Kagome... – kezdte volna Inuyasha, azonban nem tudta befejezni:

– FEKSZIK! – kiáltotta jól érthetően Kagome.

A félszellem azonnal a földbe vágódott.

– Jaj... – motyogta félhangosan. – Úúútálom, mikor ezt csinálod...!

Kayou Sesshoumaru kardjára tette a kezét és sokatmondóan rápillantott, aztán bólintott. A férfi még egy pillanatig értetlenül nézett rá, de végül ő is biccentett és odasétált a testvérpárhoz.

– Sango... – kezdte kicsit rekedt hangon. – Esetleg... a Tensaigával...

A szellemirtó lány elengedte öccsét és hitetlenkedve nézett rá a szellemre.

– Tényleg megtennéd...?

Sesshoumaru bólintott.

Sango elmosolyodott és megkérte Kohakut, hogy forduljon meg. Óvatosan kiszedte belőle az ékkőszilánkot, keze még akkor is remegett, mikor átadta Kagoménak, hogy a lány megtisztítsa és a többihez tegye. Sesshoumaru pedig egy pillanat alatt kettéhasította az Alvilág Küldötteit.

Kohaku kissé ködös tekintettel tért magához, de még magához sem tudott teljesen térni, mikor Sango szorosan átölelte őt.

– Ööö... – hörögte a fiú. – Én is örülök, nővérkém, de... megfojtasz...

– Jaj, bocsáss, meg, Kohaku! – húzódott hátrébb Sango.

Mosolygott, de közben az öröm könnyei csorogtak az arcán. Végre úgy érezte, visszakapta az életét. Újra szép lesz minden nap és boldogok lesznek az öccsével, amíg világ a világ. Miroku lépett oda mellé és a vállára tette a jobb kezét. Furcsa érzés volt; már nem volt rajta a gyöngysor, s a kendő sem takarta el. Naraku halálával a Kazanaa is végleg bezárult.

– Ideje továbbindulnunk – mondta csendesen, s felsegítette a lányt.

Mindenki csodálkozva tekintett Sesshoumarura. Taiki és Miharu mosolyogva jegyezték meg apjuk előbbi tettét. Kayou is büszkén mosolygott urára – immár méltán hívhatta őt így –, és egymásba karolva tették meg az út további részét.

Az nappal eseménymentes volt; mindannyian annyira ki voltak merülve, hogy azonnal elaludtak. Kazaru pedig egy védőkört emelt, ami akkora volt, hogy mindannyian belefértek, s mivel álmában is működhetett a varázslat, ezért mindenki nyugodtan aludni tért. Még Sesshoumaru is elaludt, több órára, pedig ő csak ritka alkalmakkor tesz ilyet.

Reggel egy hangos csattanásra és Sango éles kiáltására riadtak fel:

– Houshi-sama! Megint nem bírsz magaddal? Hihetetlen vagy!

A szellemirtó lány mérgesen pillantott Mirokura, aki elégedett mosollyal dörzsölgette a vörös kéznyomot az arcán, tőlük nem messze pedig Kohaku vágott fájdalmas arcot és fogta be a fülét.

Sango észrevette magát, és mikor körülnézett, látta, hogy mindenki felébredt.

– Bocsánat... – motyogta és lesütötte a szemeit.

– Nem baj – nevette el magát Kagome. – Már megszokhattuk volna Mirokutól...

Mivel még mindenki pihenni szeretett volna, de az álmot kiverték a szeméből, ezért elkezdtek beszélgetni, mi is legyen a következő lépés.

– Naraku szerencsére szép darabot gyűjtött össze – emelte fel a kezében a már majdnem teljes ékkövet Kagome. – Már megvan Kohaku szilánkja, van három még Kougánál – számolta össze. – De így is hiányzik belőle...

– Egyszóval folytatjuk az ékkő-vadászatot – biccentett Inuyasha.

– Igen, amíg olyan szép, teljes nem lesz, mint amilyen Taikinél van – pillantott a démonfiúra Kagome, mire ő szórakozottan elmosolyodott.

– Ti is velünk tartotok? – kérdezte Miroku a szellemirtó lányt.

– Kohaku... – fordult az öccse felé Sango. – Mit szólsz hozzá?

– Hát... nem tudom – tétovázott a fiú. – Végül is... velük mehetünk, ha szeretnéd, nővérkém...

– Rendben van – karolta át félig az öccsét Sango. – Akkor ezt megbeszéltük, Kagoméékkal tartunk.

– Remek – csillant fel Miroku szeme, de a lány sötét pillantásait meglátva inkább összébb húzta magát.

– Ó... én pedig... – Saura kinyújtózott –... folytatom, amit elkezdtem.

– Pontosan mi is az? – kíváncsiskodott Inuyasha.

A Természet Úrnője összeráncolta homlokát.

– Na látod, ez egy nagyon jó kérdés... – töprengett még egy picit a válaszon. – Járom a világot és segítek azoknak, akiknek szüksége van rám, tudod te...

Inuyasha mormogott valamit az orra alatt, ami olyan artikulátlanra sikeredett, hogy senki sem értette meg. Aztán Saura mosolyogva Kagura felé fordult:

– Na és te? Te mit fogsz csinálni, Szelek Úrnője?

– Hmm... Szelek Úrnője... nem is hangzik rosszul – mosolyodott el a szélboszorkány. – Végre szabad vagyok, a tartozásom is leróttam, szóval... azt hiszem, én is útnak indulok, megkeresem a húgom, aztán majd közben elválik.

– Fő a határozottság! – jegyezte meg tréfásan Miharu.

– Ti hazamentek...? – pillantott rá kérdően Kagura.

A két testvér összenézett.

– Igen – felelte végül Taiki. – Már tényleg nincs itt semmi keresnivalónk.

– De ha esetleg megint elszúrtunk volna valamit, akkor még láttok minket! – fűzte hozzá Miharu.

– Ezzel ne viccelj, hugi!

– Jól van, na... – morgott kissé sértődötten a lány, aztán szülei felé fordult:

– Apa, anya, ti mit csináltok majd?

Kayou és Sesshoumaru összerezzentek a megszólításra, de hamar napirendre tértek fölötte. Már épp kezdték megszokni.

– Van egy olyan sejtésem, Ti már tudjátok... – húzta össze a szemét gyanakodva Kayou.

– Lehet, de a többiek még nem – kacsintott rájuk Taiki.

– Még én sem... – motyogta maga elé Kayou. – Nem is gondolkoztam rajta...

– De én igen – szólalt meg mellette Sesshoumaru.

– Tényleg?

A férfi biccentett, majd folytatta:

– Arra gondoltam, mivel végre legyőztük Narakut, megérdemlünk egy kis pihenést... mit szólnál hozzá, ha ellátogatnánk a lakhelyemre?

Kayou egy pillanatig még töprengve pislogott rá, de aztán mosolyogva bólintott:

– Rendben van, már úgyis kíváncsi vagyok!

Sesshoumaru elmosolyodott (mire majdnem mindenki elhűlve és hitetlenkedve tekintett rá a körülöttük ülők közül), azzal lazán átkarolta Kayout.

Leghamarabb Kagome vette észre magát és ocsúdott fel döbbenetéből, ezt kihasználva pedig gyorsan Kazaruékhoz fordult:

– Ti merre veszitek az irányt?

A varázslónő kérdően tekintett Kurodára.

– Szerintem visszamehetnénk a faluba – nézett rá a férfi.

– Jó ötlet – biccentett Kazaru. – Akkor mi északnyugatnak indulunk.

Miután ezt megvitatták, megreggeliztek, utána pedig elköszöntek egymástól. Mindenki elindult a saját célja felé, illetve Sesshoumaru és Kayou elkísérték gyermekeiket a Csontok Kútjához, ahol Kagoméval együtt átutaztak a modernkori Japánba. Utána felnyalábolták Rint és elindultak Sesshoumaru kastélya felé.

Inuyasháék pihentek, amíg Kagome odaát volt, Shippou pedig minden részletről alaposan kifaggatta őket, és nagyon örült, hogy végül így végződött a régóta dúló harc.

Miharu és Taiki amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak, elsuhantak Chisanához és nagy kő esett le a szívükről, mikor a lány nyitott ajtót nekik. Nagyon kíváncsi volt és addig nem engedte el rokonait, amíg ők ketten mindent el nem meséltek neki. Chisana ámulva hallgatta a történetet és nagyon jó hallgatóságnak bizonyult. Végül a testvérpár késő délután szabadulhatott csak el tőle.

Hazamentek, átöltöztek és rendbe tették magukat. Az izgalomtól alig bírtak aludni és másnap reggel kora hajnalban útnak is indultak, hogy felkeressék édesapjukat, a Nyugaton lévő kastélyában.

Az ismerős épületet látva valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan nyugalom lett úrrá rajtuk, s sietve léptek be a napsütötte, tágas előtérbe.

– Apám...! – kiáltott egyet Taiki és a keresésére indult; nyomában szorosan követte őt húga.

Az emeletre vezető lépcső tetején találkoztak össze Sesshoumaruval, aki boldogan üdvözölte őket.

– Minek köszönhetem a látogatásotokat? – kérdezte aztán.

Miharu megütközve nézett rá.

– Na ne mondd, hogy semmire sem emlékszel!

– Mire kéne...? – nézett rá gyanakodva apja.

– Hááát... ööö... – Miharu ismét csak így tudott válaszolni neki.

– Figyelj, hugi, ha nem emlékszik semmire, az azt jelenti, hogy... – kezdte Taiki izgatottan, egy boldog mosollyal, azonban nem tudta befejezni, mert egy alak jelent meg a folyosó végén.

Mind a ketten hitetlenkedve meredtek rá és pislogtak még párat, hogy megbizonyosodjanak afelől, nem csupán látomás, ami előttük van. Bizony, teljesen valóságos volt: édesanyjuk közeledett feléjük.

Ő is és Sesshoumaru is csupán néhány évvel látszott idősebbnek, pedig már vagy 500 év eltelt azóta, hogy utoljára látták őket. _„Hülye idősíkok..."_ jegyezte meg Miharu, mikor gondolataiban ideért.

– Anya...! – kiáltotta aztán boldogan és a nyakába ugrott.

Taiki is odaszaladt hozzá és átölelte Kayout. Ő pedig zavartan karolta át két csemetéjét.

– Na... most már jól van... – tolta el kicsit őket magától. – Belétek meg mi ütött?

És mesélni kezdtek. Sesshoumaru és Kayou döbbenten hallgatta végig őket és emlékeztek vissza a történtekre. Miharu és Taiki pedig egyre csak meséltek és meséltek és meséltek.

Nagyon boldogok voltak, hogy végre ismét együtt lehetnek és az útjuk sikerrel járt. Tudták, ez életük legboldogabb napja; bármilyen öröm jöhet még, ezen már semmi sem fog változtatni.

Vége (egyelőre)

_Az ékkő még mindig nem teljes és még maradt pár megválaszolatlan kérdés is..._


	18. Függelék I

_**1. sz. függelék**_

_**Az időparadoxon feloldása**_

_**Taiki:**_ Hogy nektek se legyen paradox, halandók, akikbe túl kevés démonvér szorult...

_**Miharu:**_ Ne legyél már ilyen bunkó!

_**Taiki:**_ De ha egyszer ez az igazság? Szükség van rá, hogy még egyszer, részletesebben elmagyarázzuk, különben nem képesek felfogni...

_**Miharu:**_ Hogy te milyen...

_**Arvael:**_ Khm... igen, ez itt a magyarázat helye, és szeretném végre elkezdeni...

_**Taiki:**_ Akkor is nekem van igazam.

_**Miharu:**_ Hát hogyne.

_**Arvael**_: Persze, Taiki... mint mindig...

_**Taiki:**_ Ezt meg mire véljem?

_**Arvael:**_ Semmi. Inkább elkezdem a...

_**Taiki:**_ Én jobban értem nálad, hiszen te is csak egy halandó vagy...

_**Miharu:**_ Ne sértegesd!

_**Arvael:**_ Ja, lehet, hogy az vagyok, de elég egy tollvonás és kiírlak!

_**Taiki:**_ Naná... kár, hogy a számítógéped használod...

_**Miharu:**_ Nagyon kérlek, bátyó, ne idegesítsd fel, mert tényleg megteszi!

_**Arvael:**_ Meg bizony, ha ennyire szemtelen vagy!

_**Miharu:**_ Már a kezét is ropogtatja. Ez nem jó jel...

_**Taiki:**_ Nekem akkor is az a véleményem, hogy...

_**Arvael:**_ Elkezdhetném végre?

_**Miharu:**_ Persze, nyugodtan!

_**Taiki:**_ Huh... erre kíváncsi leszek...

_**Arvael:**_ Grrr... vigyázz a szádra!

Elnézést a kis közjátékért, de most, hogy végre lecsendesültek a kedélyek, akkor bele is kezdenék a magyarázatba.

Bizonyára voltatok néhányan, akik kicsit belekavarodtak rövidre fogott magyarázatomba, mikor Taiki és Miharu volt szíves Chisanának elmagyaráznia ezt az egész idő-dolgot. Nos, a következőképp néz ki a picit hosszabb és részletesebb, de reményeim szerint értelmezhető verzió.

Tehát, kezdjük az alapoknál. Annál, hogy Kagome képes közlekedni a kúton keresztül a modern Japán és a középkori között. Ott aztán megismerkedik Inuyashával, meg a többiekkel, stb; stb; stb. Ezt már úgyis nagyon profin értitek, senkinek sem kell elmagyaráznom.

A történetem szerint, miután végre legyőzték Narakut és meglelték a legutolsó ékkőszilánkot is, nyugis idők következnek. Végre Kagome és Inuyasha szerelme is kiteljesedik. A lány ennek folytán letelepedik a középkori Japánban. Természetesen hazajárkál néhanapján, de ez most itt mellékes.

Számunkra az a fontos, hogy alapvetően a középkorban éli mindennapjait. Hogyismondjam... hát, lényeg a lényeg, hogy gyermekeik születnek és ugye ők is ott élik életüket, a középkorban. Ha az időt lineárisan nézzük e szempontból, Chisana Kagome dédunokája (ha utánaszámoltok, észreveszitek majd, hogy Inuyasha és Kagome leszármazottai azért kicsit tovább élnek, mint az átlagos emberek ;) ). Mígnem elérünk napjaink, modern Tokiójába.

Ugye Taiki és Miharu is a középkorban született és élt, démonvérüknek köszönhetően viszont sokkal lassabban öregszenek, mint az átlagos emberek.

_**Taiki:**_ Még jó hogy! Mivel nem is vagyunk azok!

_**Miharu:**_ Jaj, fogd már be, csak összezavarsz mindenkit!

_**Arvael:**_ Ez az, halandó lévén nekem is koncentrálnom kell, ha valamit értelmesen el akarok magyarázni. Remélem, menni fog és eddig mindenkinek minden tiszta :)

Tehát, a modern Japánban, amikor Chisana (Kagome és Inuyasha dédunokája) már felnőtt, Taiki és Miharu is élik tovább életüket. És itt véget is ér a lineáris idő. Innentől kezdve tessék nagyon figyelni!

Elvileg Kagome is a modernkori Japánban él, onnan szokott átjárkálni a középkoriba. Tehát, ha Chisana, Miharu és Taiki is ott él, a modernkori Tokióban immár, így lehetséges, hogy egy idősíkba kerüljenek.  
>(És itt eredetileg volt egy rajz beillesztve, de FFNet nem engedélyezi, szóval... tessék elképzelni egy egyenes vonalat, két pöttyel, és aztán egy nyilat az egyik pöttyből vissza a másikba - ez látható rajta.)<p>

Taiki és Miharu nem utaztak az időben, csak öregedtek.

_**Miharu:**_ Hé, ez azért túlzás! ... Felnőttünk!

_**Taiki:**_ Nem te mondtad előbb, ne szóljunk közbe?

_**Miharu: **_Na de ez.. ez...

_**Arvael:**_ Jól van, elnézést, bocsánat. Tehát, ez a két testvér is felnőtt az idők során, ama röpke pár száz év alatt, ami eltelt. Így most már jó lesz?

_**Miharu:**_ Nahát, ez mennyivel jobban hangzik!

_**Taiki:**_ Valaki kólintsa már fejbe! Mondd hugi, neked nem tűnt fel, hogy Arvael kissé szarkasztikus volt? Hmm?

_**Arvael:**_ Folytatnám most már, ha megengednétek!

Tehát, miközben Miharu és Taiki felnőttek, és az idő ment a maga útján, elérkeztek a modernkori Japánba. Ahol is ugyebár, Kagome utazgatott a két világ közt. Kagome Chisana, Miharu és Taiki számára már meghalt (ugye, a középkorban még), de a testvérpár (lévén, hogy olyan csodásan éles elméjűek és szellemvér csörgedezik erejükben... khm...) szóval, ők ketten tudják, hogy Kagome a modernkori Tokióban él már/még (inkább nem használok ilyen kötőszavakat, bocsánat).

Innen mennek vissza Kayouhoz, a középkori Japánba. Tehát, tulajdonképpen ugyanabból az idősíkból utaznak visszafelé, mint amiből Kagome és ugyanúgy, ahogyan ő is szokott.

Íme, itt a paradoxon feloldása! Remélem, mindenki számára világossá vált most már, ha esetleg mégse, akkor elnézést és kéretik szólni, aztán elmagyarázom, ahogy tudom :) Igyekszem!

_**Miharu:**_ Na és Kagome, ha a középkorban élt, akkor... izé... biztos megfordult már a temetőben és akkor a sírja...

_**Taiki:**_ Minek kérdezel olyat, amit úgyis tudsz! Kagomét a jövőben temették el, így még mindig él. Érted?

_**Miharu: **_ Elvileg igen, de ha arra kéne támaszkodnom, ahogy most elmagyaráztad, nem érteném.

_**Taiki:**_ Hát köszönöm szépen. Nem tehetek, ha egyesek...

_**Miharu:**_ Ne kezd megint, jó?

_**Taiki:**_ Miért ne? Különben is, mit?

_**Arvael:**_ Kezdesz kicsit... kicsit túlzottan is magabiztos lenni, és akkor még finom voltam és nőies.

_**Taiki:**_ Hm?

_**Arvael:**_ Fejezd be! Most már vége a függeléknek és tessék lenyugodni! Ó, még két ilyen zűrös testvért...! Most érzem, hogy milyen mázli, hogy egyke vagyok.

_**Taiki, Miharu:**_ Hogy mondtad?

_**Arvael:**_ Hehe.. semmi, semmi... na, most már ideje lezárni ezt a témát és elköszönni.

_**Miharu, Taiki:**_ Sziasztok!

_**Arvael:**_ Remélem, sikerült viszonylag értelmesen elmagyaráznom és így most már tisztában vagytok ezzel az időutazásos-dologgal... és a testvérpár közbeszólásai sem zavartak meg a koncentrációban.

Köszönöm, hogy voltál türelmes végigolvasni ezt (meg amiket még olvastál tőlem), és remélem, tetszenek/tetszeni fognak. További jó olvasgatást/netezést vagy bármit, amivel foglalatoskodtok mostanság! ;)


End file.
